Finding Love in a Movie Audition
by Kimpisces
Summary: There's a ametuer film making theater that is promising to pay who every makes it in the new movie. Will the gang make it? Or will revenge be their only thoughts? COMPLETED!
1. Who wants to star in a movie audition?

Finding Love in a Movie Audition  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you see in this story beside Krys, Raye, Joey, and Hannah as well as the directors and any other character that you see that you don't recongize from the show, excluding of course Aurora and Tempest, who two cool authors are letting me borrow ^_^  
  
Author's Note: Hiya! Welcome to yet another Finding Love in a _____ fanfic. This is probably going to be the last one...but maybe not. I may just think of another idea and well..we'll see where it goes from there. You don't have to have read the other Finding Love in a _____ fanfics in order to understand what's going on in here, but you may want to just because.  
  
I hope you all like it and if you don't well then, don't read it. ^_^ thanks for all of your support! ~KIM~  
  
Chapter One: Who wants to star...in a movie audition?  
  
Krys sat in the front of the car, the window rolled down and her arm rested where it should have been. Her light purple hair, though it only reached to her shoulders, flew behind her, and was constantly getting in her face. Finally, she pulled away from the window and began searching the pocket between the driver and passanger seat, looking for a hair tie.   
  
Kai Hiwatari, her boyfriend, who was sitting in the driver's seat glanced over at her quickly, not wanting to take his eyes off of the road for too long. "What are you looking for?"  
  
"A hair tie. My hair keeps getting in my face." Krys said simply and continued to dig in the pile of stuff.   
  
Kai's eyebrow shot up and he shook his head slightly. "And you think that I, a guy, would have a hair tie in his car because why?" Kai chuckled. "My hair may be sort of on the long side but it ain't that long."  
  
"Ha ha ha." Krys said sarcastically, rolling her eyes and resuming her search. "I left one in here the other day in case I needed one. Now all I have to do is go through this stupid pile of stuff, which by the way is all yours, and find it." Krys pulled out an eraser, a pencil, a notepad, a picture of Tala. Krys looked at the picture. "I don't think that I want to ask but why do you have a picture of Tala in your car?"  
  
Kai shrugged. "Because he gave me that picture while I was in the car and I haven't gotten around to putting in my house." Kai turned the car to the left, and began searching the area for a place to park. "Anyways, you can stop looking for a hair thing now, we're there."  
  
Krys sighed, dropped the picture of Tala and climbed out of the car. Closing the door, she walked up onto the sidewalk where she was joined by Kai who instantly put his arm around her waist and pulled her close and glared at anyone who even so much as gave her a second glance.   
  
"There you are! We've been waiting for you for fifteen minutes! Where on earth were you? I thought you were right behind us." Raye said excitedly as she pulled Joey over to where Krys and Kai were walking. "You'll never guess what we just found out.  
  
Krys smiled, Raye's excitement was rubbing off on her and she didn't even know what was going on yet. "What?"  
  
Krys couldn't help but notice the look that Kai gave the white-haired boy that was standing just behind Raye. Not to mention the look that Joey gave back to Kai. Krys tried to ignore it and refocused her attention on Raye.  
  
"You remember that theater that hosts all those ameteur movie producers and stuff?" Raye asked. When Krys nodded, Raye continued. "Well, they're hosting another one but they need people to star in it. No one was going to right? Hello, I never ever thought of it before, but this time, they're willing to pay the people that star in it. Not as much as big time producers would but still. It could be awesome." Raye squealed. "And we might get to see our names in big lights."  
  
Krys squealed too. "Oh my god! We have to audition for it. We have to get in that movie, can you imagine how much fun we'd have?"  
  
Raye nodded. "Who knows, maybe with me being the star people might notice it and it might go big and we might all win grammys for it!" Raye looked like she was going to explode with excitement.  
  
Krys grinned wildly. "Do you really think so? That would be so cool!"   
  
"But incredibly unlikely." Kai said under his breath. Joey caught what he had said and smiled, agreeing with what Kai had said. However, neither of the girls heard him, they were too busy jumping up and down, screaming something about how they were going to be stars.  
  
Kai rolled his eyes and wondered just how they were going to take it when they didn't even make it past the first cut.  
  
§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §   
  
Bryan stood calmly next to his girlfriend as he watched as she and Hannah started to have a talk about something that Raye had told them about earlier. Bryan was only half listening, he liked Tempest a lot and all but there was just some things that Bryan didn't want to have to do and listening to her talking about something that Raye found exciting just wasn't one of them.  
  
"And the guys just have to try out too!" Tempest announced all of a sudden. "Don't you think so Bryan?"  
  
Bryan brought himself out of his 'little dream world' and turned to look at Tempest. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear that. I wasn't paying attention."  
  
"Did you hear any of it?" Tempest asked and then shook her head. "We were talking about how there's an audition for this movie that's being shot by some ametuer film maker. We were thinking that it might be fun to go and audition for it, all of us, the whole group you know. Including you and the rest of the guys. What do you think?"  
  
Bryan shrugged. "If Rei, Tala, Kai and Joey are going to, I will."  
  
Tempest smiled and took Bryan's hand and squeezed it reassuringly. "I promise you won't regret this." Tempest kissed Bryan on the lips and winked. "Or I'll make it up to you double time."  
  
Bryan blushed as he realized that Rei had heard that and Rei started laughing, making Bryan turn an even darker colour. "It's not that funny Rei." Bryan said sternly. Rei tried to control his laughter. Bryan turned to Raye. "I'd had better not regret this."  
  
§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §   
  
Bryan growled. "I'm starting to regret this already and we haven't even made it to the sign-up papers yet." Bryan kicked the ground. "Why on earth did I agree to do this?"  
  
Tala shrugged. "Why did any of us agree to do this? It's simple, our girlfriends said that this would be fun and that we could make a fun day out of it and that if we didn't like it, we could take our punishments later. Which for me means that I'm going to make her not go to that stupid club she plays at all the time. Man, I hate that place. All those drunks staring at Aurora, I just don't like it."  
  
Bryan nodded. "I wouldn't either." Bryan thought about this. "In fact, I don't."  
  
Tala chuckled. "Yah, probably not. But then again, your girl is more in the back, mine's right out front and the outfits she wears-" Tala trailed off. "You might as well go around not wearing anything at all. It basically covers nothing anyways."  
  
Bryan nodded again. "I know what you mean. How can girls walk around in that short of shorts anyways?" Bryan shrugged. "It must be one of those many mysteries that surrond women."  
  
"Don't say that." Tala commanded.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because Aurora and I were talking last night and out of the clear blue moon she goes 'why is it that guys can walk in high heels without even practicing and us girls wobble for the first year?', I tell you it was complete and total awkward. Then of course she goes 'it must be one of your mysteries.' and she snuggles up to me and goes 'so, have you ever worn high heels?'."  
  
Bryan looked at Tala. "Have you?"  
  
Tala hit Bryan in the shoulder. "No, of course not. What do I look like? A cross dresser? I don't think so Bryan. Maybe that's how you and Lee got off before but uh, I'm just not into that sort of stuff. Sorry to disappoint you."  
  
Bryan laughed and shook his head. "Don't worry about it, I don't like guys that dress up as girls anyways. I like manly men and anyone that doesn't, well they just have problems."  
  
Tala laughed. "Yah, that's for sure. Can you imagine a guy in a dress every night just to please his man?" Tala and Bryan both shuddered. "Yuck."  
  
Bryan nodded. "No kidding. I mean, dresses look hot and all on girls but on guys, they just look gross." {A/N: okay..does anyone know what started this conversation?? *rolls her eyes at herself* okay i'm ending it now. But seriously, guys just do not belong in dresses/skirts/high heels/make up and so on...it's one of my many flaws I know but EW!}.  
  
Suddenly Bryan and Tala found themselves at the front of the line and so they stopped talking. The guy held out a piece of paper and a pen. "Sign your name on one of the available lines, take a number and go and wait with your friends. This will most likely be a very long wait."  
  
Bryan and Tala both did so and then walked to the parking lot, heading straight for the place that they had all parked their cars and were pleased to find that the rest of the gang was already back, with the exception of Joey and Kai.   
  
"So what number do you have?" Rei asked.  
  
Bryan looked at his number. "Only ninety-three. How about you?"  
  
"Two hundred and two."   
  
Bryan almost fell over. "But you were done before we were."  
  
Rei shrugged. "They mixed up the numbers."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Bryan and Tala sighed and Bryan leaned against his car. "So what are we going to do until we're called up there?"  
  
Tempest shrugged. "We're going to check out the competition."  
  
Bryan spotted two girls walking past in bikinis and smirked. "Alright, lets check out the competition. Tala caught where Bryan's gaze was and shook his head but said nothing and Bryan had to admit that he was glad.  
  
{A/N: Weren't Bryan and Tala just complaining about how chicks who were so little things were strange??? *rolls her eyes* Guys!  
  
Anyways...what do you think??? Good?? Bad?? Okay?? Toilet Material?? okay anyone who says Toilet Material better be joking *glares at everyone* lol  
  
Talk to you next chapter ^_^} 


	2. First chance in a movie audition

Finding Love in a Movie Audition   
  
Rating: Pg-13 (I almost put fifteen some strange reason lol)  
  
Chapter Two: First Chance...in a movie audition  
  
Tempest saw where Bryan's eyes were and instantly reached over and hit Bryan upside the head. "When I said we were going to check out the competition, I didn't say we were going to check them out like that."  
  
Bryan grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his head, trying not to get on Tempest's nerves anymore than he already was. "Sorry about that, I'll try to make sure that it doesn't happen again."  
  
"You'd better." Tempest warned and pinched his ass to make sure that he got the message and then she turned back to Raye to continue her conversation with her based on whether or not some of the competition was going to make it. So far, not one of them were. "This is going to be sooo easy." Tempest beamed. "There's no competition to check out here. No body looks to be any good, not to mention that most of them look ugly."  
  
Bryan leaned over, closer to Tala. "Um, are they looking at the same girls as we are?" Bryan motioned to the twenty girls that were crowded around a car a few feet away. "'Cause all I can see are nice looking women."  
  
Tala smirked. "You might not want to say that too loud, Tempest seems to have pretty good hearing and you don't want to get you girlfriend mad, do you?" Tala smirked more smugly. "Especially since she's the one with the car right now."  
  
Bryan rolled his eyes and glared at Tala. "Shut up Tala."  
  
Tala shrugged. "Whatever you say." Tala went over to Aurora and wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned down to kiss her neck while letting her mouth be free so that she could continue to talk to the rest of the girls.  
  
Bryan smiled at the show of affection. It was kinda nice that Tala had found someone at about the same time that Bryan had. It was nice because that means that neither of them had to sit at home wondering what the other one was doing with their date at the moment which tended to happen a lot.  
  
Bryan watched Tempest as she continued to talk to Raye and went over and did the same thing to Tempest that Tala had just done to Aurora. Tala looked at Bryan from over Aurora's head and shook his head, rolling his eyes at Bryan. Bryan smirked and nibbled on Tempest's ear. Tala did the same thing and then kissed a trail from Aurora's ear to her neck. Bryan did the same and then bit down on Tempest's collarbone and then soothed it with his tongue. Tala did the same but before he could do anything Aurora turned around and glared at him.  
  
"Would you two stop it. We're in a public place. I don't know what in the hell you just drank but be good for a few minutes. I don't want to have a bad impression before I even get in there." Aurora pulled away from Tala and went to sit down on the trunk of the car they were all surronding. Tala turned his face into stone to hide whatever emotion it was that he was feeling at that moment. Unfortunately for Bryan, he didn't have that ability and he blushed a deep red.  
  
Tempest saw his face and laughed. "You'd better stop it, you look like Rudolph."  
  
Bryan glared at her mockingly and then leaned to kiss her before pulling away before she did something like Aurora had just did except a little bit more physical.  
  
§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §   
  
The director sat on the chair when Kai walked in, some list of sorts laid across his lap. Probably the list of names. Kai didn't care and simply walked in and sat on the chair that he figured he was supposed to sit on that was in the middle of the room.   
  
"Hello. I'm the director, my name is Jeremy Colespawn. You are-"  
  
"Kai Hiwatari." Kai replied without hesitation.   
  
"Good, well then Kai, can I call you Kai, I want you to go through a simple scene with me. It won't be that hard and at the most, it shouldn't take more than a minute to go through." Jeremy said.   
  
Kai nodded. "Sure, lets just get this over with."   
  
Jeremy nodded too. "Alright, here you go. This is your script. I just want to test your voice skills first and then we'll put a little bit of acting into it during the next part of the audition."   
  
Kai looked it over quickly and then looked back up at Jeremy. "You can't be serious. You actually think that any self-respecting guy will read this outloud? Much less act things out to go with it?"  
  
Jeremy shrugged. "Either you're interested or you're not."  
  
Kai sighed. "If it weren't for my girlfriend, there is no way in hell I would do this." Kai took a deep breath. "My name is, say your name here-"  
  
Jeremy rolled his eyes. "You're supposed to put your name there."  
  
Kai smirked. "Then technically I'm not reading it, am I?"  
  
Jeremy gave an exasperated breath. "Fine then, just read the god damn thing."  
  
Kai smirked even more smugly, happy because he had just own the battle. "Alright." He took another deep breath and cleared his throat. "My name is, say your name here. I am, say your age here, and I work as a, say your occuptation. I have, say your hair color, hair and, say your eye color, eyes. I live alone for one reason and one reason only, I have a mental disability. One second I will be fine, talking and joking around with my friends as if there was nothing wrong with me and then the next second I am in a bedroom with someone, anyone, male or female, usually on top but sometimes below. I am, say your name here, and I am a sex whore."   
  
Jeremy wrote something down on his piece of paper. "Alright, thank you. We'll post whether or not you passed later. I hope you have a name day Mr. say your name here."   
  
Kai rolled his eyes at the guy and then got up and left. Jeremy staring after him, wondering exactly what he was going to do with someone that good that was that weird of a sense of humor. Err, what Jeremy hoped was his crooked sense of humor.  
  
§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §   
  
{A/N: I'm not going to do all of the gang but anyone I don't do in this chapter I'll do in the next one, that has this sort of stuff in it. I would do everyone in this chapter but it's 11:30 pm here and I have to be in bed by midnight...}  
  
Raye was the next one of their group to go in. Raye went in, peeked past the door and then finally walked in, heading for the chair that she just knew was set up for her to sit in.  
  
"Good morning. My name is Sandra Donavinch and I'm the female director of this movie. I just want to welcome you to our little production and hope that you will have fun being here. Now, what's your name before we begin?"  
  
"Raye Smalltown {A/N: I don't know if I gave you a last name for these guys before so I'm going to make up a new one. If I did give you people a last name for them, just forget it...lol}." Raye answered without hesitation.  
  
"Alright then. Hi Raye. I hope that you're comfortable with reader's theatre as that's all we're really going to concentrate on in this first round." Sandra said. "So, lets give you a script and then I want you to just read exactly what it says on the page."  
  
Raye nodded, took the script and read over it. Raye turned a deep blush of red as she read it and then gritted her teeth, knowing she would have to do this if she ever wanted to get into show business. "I, Raye Smalltown, am 14 years old, I have no siblings and I live alone. I have the biggest secret of anyone I have ever known though." Raye made her voice shy for the next part of it. "It may not seem that big to you, but I assure you that it is." Raye made herself blush, which surprisingly wasn't that hard. "I still wet the bed."   
  
Sandra was trying not to laugh.  
  
"Please don't tell anyone." Raye continued. "I can't help it if I still wet the bed, I don't mean to. It just happens sometimes." Raye pretended to cry. "Please don't tell anyone."  
  
Sandra applauded her and then passed her a kleenex. "Here you go Raye, we'll be in touch with your agents as soon as possible."  
  
Raye smirked and left the room while Sandra just shook her head.   
  
§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §   
  
Bryan took his turn next and went into the room, surprised to find there was no one there. Suddenly a guy appeared out of no where and Bryan almost jumped out of his skin. The guy merely laughed.  
  
"Hi, I'm Aaron Razor. I'm one of the stage crew. Anyways, take a seat, read over the scene and then read it out loud." The guy said, handing Bryan a script.   
  
Bryan swallowed and read over the script. He raised his eyebrow at him but didn't say anything. Bryan then looked up at Aaron. "Are you kidding me?"  
  
Aaron shook his head.   
  
Bryan swallowed and then sighed. "Alrighty then." Bryan looked over the script one more time and then shrugged. "Meow, that's all I can say. Meow, I say that all day. Meow meow meow meow, hear me purr and hear me hiss, that's all I want to do and it's pure bliss. Not to mention the girl cats that come to me, meow meow meow." Bryan rolled his eyes. "That's pathetic you know, you really need to get something else."  
  
Aarnn shrugged. "Thank you Bryan for your opinion. We'll get back to you later."  
  
Bryan nodded and left the room.   
  
§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §   
  
Kai shook his head and rolled his eyes. "What did you have to say Bryan?"  
  
Bryan looked at Kai and then laughed too. "I had to say that I was a cat and meow like a million times. Obviously these guys were bored when they wrote that script."  
  
Kai smirked. "Rei should have gotten that. It would have been almost natural for him." Kai hurriedly looked over at Rei and saw that Rei wasn't offended in the least but smiling. Kai breathed a sigh of relief. "Anyways, what do you think the girls have to do?"  
  
Bryan shrugged. "One thing's for sure though. They're not going to tell us." Bryan motioned to Raye. "She won't even tell Joey what she had to say and that's sad because she usually tells Joey everything and I mean everything."  
  
Kai held up his hand. "I don't need an example."  
  
Bryan smirked. "Are you sure? I can get you some good ones." Kai glared at Bryan and Bryan cowered. "Or not."  
  
{A/N: So what do you think? Was it too rushed??? I think it was but eh, what do I know?} 


	3. The first cut in a movie audition

Finding Love in a Movie Audition  
  
Author Note: I'm sorry I haven't updated forever...i haven't had any inspiration and hell, I don't have any right now but my grandparents are here, the ones from my step-dad's side (so they're my step-grandparents) well not step anymore but...*rolls her eyes* god this is complicated. Anyways, I'm writing right now because I'm bored and I'm locked in my room because I don't want to be out there just to be ignored (they're here to see my little brothers/sister) so I'm going to be here for a while (they're not leaving for four hours) so I'm going to make this a long one simply because I can ^_^ ...err well not long but longer than I was going to make it  
  
Reply to Reviewers (this is my favourite part):  
  
Chapter One Reviews:  
  
crazy rei luva: thank you..i think i have a weird imagination so the high heels things sorta just happened. i'm glad you like this sequel ^_^  
  
wildflower92490: I sure hope that it's going to be good ^_^  
  
invisible person (seriously i have no idea what the name is here): I shall try but obviously I"m not going a very good job of it...*sighs*  
  
Shadeykai: I know you already posted the story...btw I posted the second chapter yesterday..go read it ^_^  
  
Coppelia: i still don't know how that conversaton started lol...*rolls her eyes* oh well, I thought it was amusing.   
  
whisper*2*imaginary: i have no idea why he has a picture of tala in his house....*glares at tala and Bryan for being sexist pigs* lol ...I'm glad you like it thought ^_^   
  
azn-cherry-blosson: I'm glad you love it lol...yah the cross-dressing part was funny and it certainly got images going through my mind *is happy they didn't end up in the chapter*  
  
black-list-hunter: Thank you ^_^ I'm glad you liked it!   
  
Lil Miss Me: YaY! another story..lol *hopes Tala didn't hit her too hard*  
  
umi hiwatari: It's alright you haven't reviewed ^_^ thank you   
  
Zoea: i know it's toilet material..lol just no one will listen to me..jk lol  
  
Second Chapter reviews:   
  
wildflower92490: thank you ..i was worried about the rushed thing lol  
  
black-list-hunter: thank you, I'm glad you thought it was funny ^_^  
  
crazy rei luva: okay..i'll find a way to get it so that you can see what the rest of them did *tries to think of a way*  
  
lil miss me: lol, yah Kai's was kinda strange lol. Well I thought it might be too rushed since I only had a small amount of time to do it in  
  
Coppelia: lol..you'll just have to wait to see what Tala will say lol...I thougth Bryan's was cute ^_^  
  
whisper*2*imaginary: kai was actually funny *hugs kai for being funny* Kai: *glares at kim  
  
* ..me: *backs away* .....  
  
Azn-cherry-blosson: thank you ^_^ but I'm sure you could write good too!  
  
kitty: thank you...I'll try to write more Tala later ^_^   
  
beyblader-girl: Don't worry you're in my good books anyway..lol  
  
Jacky: I know ...isn't that always the problem? people just dont update enough lol  
  
Fyne Inverse: I WANT THAT SCRIPT please??? lol ..you mean you're not going to slap me upside the head when I do something stupid..great now I gotta go look for another mean reviewer..jk ^_^  
  
umi hiwatari: ^_^ ...i don't think i know that kind of anime but give me a while to refresh my memory and who knows what...lol  
  
Kai's babygirl: I won't include tyson, max and kenny.. if I included tyson..it would turn out to be a yaoi story because ..well it just would and max is too much like me so it wouldn't work and I just don't like kenny so..yah  
  
Red: Thank for you thinking my fanfic is twisted  
  
Zoea: yes kai was interesting wasn't he lol  
  
Chapter Three: First Cut  
  
Krys stood in the parking lot, staring blankly at her watch, tapping her foot and wondering when they were going to post who had made it through the first cut. Come to think of it, Krys was kinda worried that she may not have. Word was going around that they had cut 7 out of every 10 people. Which meant only 30% were getting through and Krys didn't know if she had been good enough to make it.  
  
Kai wrapped his arms around Krys's waist and squeezed gently, not wanting to cause Krys any pain by accident. "You'll be fine. I bet you were one of the first people they wrote down to pass through."  
  
Krys shook her head. "No, that would be you. You were probably so good that you blew them away. That's probably why they're not posting them fast enough because they didn't get back from Australia, where you blew them to, until early this morning."   
  
Kai chuckled at that. "Nice theory and all but I don't think so. I think that if anything, I was the first person they put down to cut. I was purposely uncooperative and I made sure that the guy was pissed off at me. If they choose me, they must be masochistic."  
  
Krys rolled her eyes. "You are so strange." Krys laughed. "But then again, so am I."  
  
Kai placed a kiss on Krys's forehead. "Don't worry about it. All the more similar we are. Similarity is a good thing." Kai ran a hand through her purple hair. "And I'm still sure that you did good."  
  
Krys shrugged, not wanting to get in an arguement with Kai over something as stupid as that. It wasn't worth it, especially since Kai usually won their arguemtns anyways. Most likely because Krys never choose the right side but eh, it was funner being the under-dog.  
  
Then someone stepped up the microphone and coughed into it lightly, trying to get everyone's attention. It didn't work and they coughed again. Still nothing. Finally he sighed. "Hello? If I could have your attention for a moment, that would be great."  
  
Everyone turned to look up at the stage. Of course, Kai merely turned his head, not wanting to have to give up his comfortable position. Krys giggled and Kai frowned down at her. "What?"  
  
"Nothing." Krys replied, shaking her head and then she waited for the guy on the stage to begin to speak.  
  
"We have finally finished making the first cut. The lists of who stays will be posted on the board over there." The guy pointed. "Please go and take a look, it's all in alphabetical order. If your name isn't on the list, you didn't make it, I'm sorry." With that the guy walked to the board and pinned on the lists. Before he even had a chance to get away, everyone was crowding around him, or rather the board.  
  
Krys watched as all of the girls with the phony breasts made it to the lists first. Krys wondered how on earth they had afforded to pay for those things in the first place. Must have done a lot of whoring, Krys decided and then she found that she was at the front of the crowd and she looked at the lists, searching for her name. Kai next to her, did the same.  
  
Krys looked for her name, again and again but found that she couldn't find it. She hadn't made it. Oh well, Kai had said that he wouldn't either and as long as the both hadn't made it together, Krys was fine.   
  
Krys turned to look at Kai and pulled at his arm to let him know that it was okay to go now. Kai nodded and led her out of the crowd and then turned to Krys. "So you made it?" Kai smiled. "Because I did too."  
  
Krys was taken aback. Kai had made it? Kai, who didn't even want to be here in the first place, had made it? Krys didn't know what to say and she looked away, glancing at the fake-breasts girls.   
  
And glowered. They were all jumping up and down. They had made it. Those phonies had made it. Those stupid bitches who probably gave the director a blow job or something had made it. That made Krys's blood boil and she turned back to Kai.  
  
"No, I didn't make it." Krys's tone was as cold as ice.   
  
Kai frowned and pulled Krys into his arms for a hug. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know-"  
  
Krys shrugged him off. "It's alright." Krys then walked away, she was going to get revenge on these perverted directors if it was the last thing she ever did.  
  
{A/N: Whoa, what's wrong with Krys? Wasn't she just whining about how she didn't care if she made it? Sheesh, talk about change of opinion. Oh well, next character. Isn't it cool though how Kai got in ^_^. Then again, hello, I wanted him in because I have future plans for embarassing Kai ^_^ ..  
  
Kai: *growls at kimpisces* don't even think about it  
  
Kp: *cowers behind Tala* Ha! I have a body guard!   
  
Tala: *moves aside so that Kai can get Kimpisces*  
  
Kp: damnit! *runs for it*}  
  
§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §   
  
Joey leant against the cold cement wall as he watched Raye run towards the list so that she could see if they had both made it. Joey smiled, with that kind of spunk, there was no way they she wouldn't have made it. Him on the other hand was too boring for someone to want in a movie, unless they really needed a mime. Joey smirked at that thought, yah a mime could work.   
  
Joey's thoughts drifted back to what he had had to say yesterday for his audtion..  
  
****Flashback****  
  
"Hello there. You must be Joey? Right?" When Joey nodded the person in the middle of the room smiled. "That's good. My name is Jeremy Colespawn. I'm going to take your audition. I just want you to read what's on the script. You don't have to act anything out if you don't want to."  
  
Joey nodded and took the script from Jeremy and didn't even bother to read over it before he started. "My name is Joey and I'm here to talk to you about dogs. Not any type of dogs, but fucking dogs." Joey's face went red as he read. "First of all, you have the bitch." Joey took a deep breath as he realized he was supposed to change topics. "Do you know why we call people bitches as an insult if it's a female dog? Because bitches are always on the bottom and being fucked in the ass. Isn't that so great. I mean, we're teaching our children this word all the time." Joey shook his head and went back to his orginal tone. "Anyways, then you have the male dog, is there even a word for a male dog? Probably not? Why? Because it's not insulting to be the one fucking someone." Joey shook his head again. "Stupid isn't it." Then Joey read the next line and threw his script away. "You know what, I quit, this is a stupid topic." And with that Joey stomped away and stopped at the door, turning around. "So what did you think?"  
  
The guy nodded and wrote something down. "Very nice, we'll get back to you."  
  
Joey knew that that meant that they weren't going to give him another thought and he left the room.  
  
****End of Flashback****  
  
Joey was brought back to the 'present' by Raye coming up to him and throwing   
  
her arms around him and hugging him as tight as she could. "We made it!" Raye squealed in delight. "We both made it!"  
  
Joey look down at Raye in shock. He had made it? They had actually like his audition? Joey shook his head in disbelief. Raye on the other hand, continued to squeeze the life out of him. He still couldn't believe it.  
  
A few minutes later, Raye dragged him to the rest of the ground and Joey found out that most of them had made it. The only ones who hadn't had been Krys, Bryan (no, not the meow guy *Sighs*) and Hannah. Not too bad. Of course Krys looked read to kill the guy who had said that and Hannah was merely telling Rei to stop feeling sorry for her. Bryan was not saying anything, even though his girlfriend Tempest was talking it up in his ear.   
  
Kai had even made it through. That was amazing. Kai had told them all how hard he had been to work with and yet he had still went on. Maybe they were pleased that he followed direction so easily. Joey snickered at that, man they had a lot to learn about Kai.  
  
§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §   
  
Aurora found herself, somehow, sitting on Tala's lap, outside of a fast food restaurant, eating cheeseburgers and sharing stories of what they had had to say to get past the first cut. So far, the things they had had to say were pretty mild. Thankfully.  
  
"Lets just hope they stay mild." Tala said, reading her thoughts . {A/N: not literally} "I hope that we don't have to end up fucking someone or something. 'Cause if we do, I'm so out of there."  
  
Kai nodded. "Yah, definitely. Most of the girls that got in don't look nearly as good as Krys." Kai said, trying to make Krys feel better. "And I wouldn't touch anyone that didn't looked like Krys."  
  
"Which means that Krys is the only one that really has a chance here." Joey finished, biting into his burger.   
  
Krys didn't look much happier though, she still had a pout on her face, her arms crossed and was facing away from Kai. Not that that was hard to do, judging by the fact that she was sitting on his lap.  
  
"I don't care what you say. I still say that I would have made it in if all those girls hadn't given the director lap dancers or blow jobs or whatever in the hell they did." Krys's eyes narrowed. "And you'd better not fuck any of them. They probably have aids or something."  
  
Kai sighed. "Come on Krys, lighten up. They're not that bad. Just because they had their...uh...chest done doesn't make them evil."   
  
"No." Krys agreed. "But it's a factor." Krys got up. "If you'll excuse me, I have some business to take care of."  
  
Kai and everyone watched her go and then Kai sighed, letting his head drop into his hands. "What am I going to do with her? If I make the next cut too she's going to be even worse. You think she'd be happy that atleast one of us made it but no, she's brooding over the fact that she didn't."  
  
Aurora patted Kai on the back, not offended when he jumped at her touch. "Don't worry about it Kai, I'm sure that she'll get over it. Just let her sleep on it and she'll be back to her normal self by tomorrow. I guarentee it."  
  
Kai looked up at Aurora and nodded. "Yah, you're probably right." With that, they changed the subject, not even noticing when Hannah got up to follow Krys or when Krys emerged from the paint shop with a bag.  
  
§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §   
  
{A/N: This is my favourite part of this chapter...I've remembered it all the way through the little nap I just woke up from...i feel asleep at my desk...and I think it could be funny. Tell me what you think ^_^}  
  
It took Krys about half an hour to gather up enough willing participants to do what she had planned. But she had them now and they were all ready to do what they had come here to do. Destroy.  
  
Krys pulled out a can of spray paint and took it around the studio, spraying everything in sight, a bunch of other girls did the same while other went through the scripts and tore them up, throwing the scraps across the room.  
  
Krys was about to write the 'directors' a message when an alarm went off and before Krys had a chance to move, she had been grabbed by two guards and was being pulled off violently towards the door.   
  
Shit.  
  
"Please dab your fingers in the ink and them make the prints here." The officer said, motioning to the paper.   
  
Krys sighed and did so. This was so not going to help her get into college. Then again, if they knew that she had done this because Krys hadn't gotten in, them maybe it would help her chances. Krys sighed and closed her eyes, pressing her fingers on the paper. "Thank you, now please follow me." With that the police officer led her to a cell and Krys walked into, immediately heading for the bench. What was she going to do?  
  
Krys hung her head, Kai wasn't going to like this. They were probably going to phone him too since she had him down as someone to contact in an emergency, since her parents were frequently off on a vacation of some sort. Kai had been there for her through a lot of things, but would he be there through this? Krys wasn't all that sure this time.  
  
What was Kai going to say when he found out that in some weird mood of hers she had gone and trashed a studio. Was he going to leave her in here, say that it didn't know her, or would he bail her out? Krys had a hard time imagining him just bailing her out, a very hard time indeed.  
  
Krys had messed up big time and she realized that now but it was too late to not do it. Surely Kai would understand that. After all, he probably made mistakes all the time.  
  
Then Krys shook her head. Not Kai. Kai wouldn't make mistakes like this. Not in a million years, not in a billion years. Kai would NEVER make a mistake this bad. He was just too...*Kai* to do somethink like that. Krys hung her head lower. Now she was totally doomed.  
  
"Krys Riley? Your bailer is here." A cop said, alerting Krys to the present.   
  
"My bailer?" Krys asked, dumbfounded. Who would have bailed her out so quickly? Surely Kai hadn't...Krys got up and walked to the cell and was led to a desk where she got her stuff back and then to the lobby where Kai got up and motioned for her to follow him.  
  
Krys's heart sunk. She was in for such a lecture.  
  
The ride home was quiet. Too quiet for Krys's liking. She wished that Kai would just yell at her. Do anything, just acknowledge her presence a little bit. It was driving her mad to know that he was sitting right next to her and not even telling her what a stupid thing she had just did.  
  
Kai pulled up to her house. "Here you go."  
  
Krys nodded and got out.  
  
"I'll see you later." Kai called after her and then he was gone. Krys was scared now for sure. He hadn't even yelled at her, or said anything.   
  
That hadn't been the Kai she had wanted to see. This meant that it was worse then she had thought. 


	4. Two's a crowd in a movie audition

Finding Love in an Elevator  
  
Author Note: *is being dragged to the computer and chained to the floor*  
  
Kai & Tala: *admire their handywork*  
  
Kai: now, you're not moving until you finish this chapter*  
  
Kim: *growls and sighs* fine *tries to think of an idea*  
  
Tala: *decides this is probably going to take a while and goes and gets things to update his beyblade with*  
  
Kai: *sits on a chair and watches Kim, his arms folded* .. *rereads Fyne Inverse's idea* .. *shakes his head*  
  
Kim: oh yah, Hi Fyne..we're going to use your idea btw..we like it!  
  
Tala: *doesn't look up from his beyblade* well now we know whose going to go all the way  
  
Kai: *looks up* who??  
  
Tala: *rolls his eyes* my girlfriend...  
  
Kai: *shakes his head* are we both reading the same script??  
  
Tala: *Shrugs*  
  
Kim: *has an idea and stops her random typing now*  
  
Chapter Four: Two is a crowd in a movie audition  
  
"So are you talking to her yet?" Tala asked as he jumped into Kai's car, literally flipping over Kai's door and jumping into the seat. "Or are you still mad at her?"  
  
Kai looked over at Tala, pulling his sunglasses down, lower on his sunglasses, rolled his eyes and then pushed them back up. "I'm not mad at her."  
  
Tala rolled his eyes. "I guess you're not talking to her still. Come on Kai, it's been three days since she did it. She must have apologized to you about a million times."   
  
Kai turned the corner, purposely so that his head would be out of sight of Tala's. "She hasn't apologized at all."  
  
"What?" Tala exclaimed, looking over at Kai who was intentionally avoiding his eyes. "Why in the hell not?"  
  
Kai shrugged. "How on earth am I supposed to know? She's my girlfriend, it's not my job to read her mind and know exactly what is going on. She won't tell me, so I don't know."  
  
"Well why don't you just go over there and talk to her? Maybe she forgot your phone number or something. Maybe she's afraid that you don't want her to phone you so she won't."  
  
Kai took another left and sighed. "My phone number is imprinted in a magnet on her fridge. She's never been afraid to phone me before, not ever."  
  
"Well, she's never done anything like that before either, now has she?" Tala threw a piece of paper at Kai, something he had found on the floor.   
  
Kai picked it up and unfolded it with one hand while switching his eyes between the road and the piece of paper routinely. "Where'd you get this?"  
  
Tala shrugged. "On the floor."   
  
Kai finished unfolding the letter. "But there was nothing there this morning, I just had my people clean this car up." Kai passed the letter back to Tala. "Read it for me."  
  
Tala took it and skimmed over it. "It's from your girlfriend, of course." Tala skimmed it again and laughed. "You may not have wanted me to read this man, it's kinda hot and heavy."  
  
Kai growled. "Tala, just read the god damn fucking thing."  
  
Tala whistled. "Whoa Kai, didn't your grandfather ever teach you that it was bad to swear just because you were mad?"  
  
"Yes, but he was a hypocrite. Now tell me what the fuck it says."  
  
Tala smirked. "Fine then. Alright it says 'Hiya Kai. I left this with one of your servant who said they would put it somewhere where you would find it. I miss you. If you're still mad at me, I can understand it, I don't know what I was thinking. But if you're not, why don't you come and meet me at my place at about nine tonight. I want to make it up to you." Tala whistled. "Man, I told you that that chick was that kind of woman."  
  
Kai took his eyes off the road long enough to give Tala a death glare. "If I ever hear you say that again I'll-"  
  
Tala cut him off. "You won't do anything but if it makes you feel any better, I was just kidding. Anyways, as far as you've told me, she's probably just planning a late dinner and movie or something."  
  
Kai nodded and then pulled into the theater parking lot. "Lets hope so."  
  
§ Æ § Æ § Æ § Æ § Æ § Æ § Æ § Æ § Æ § Æ § Æ § Æ § Æ § Æ § Æ § Æ § Æ § Æ § Æ  
  
"So what do you think we're going to have to do now? I mean, we've read for them, so now what?" Tempest asked, tucking a strand of hair behind her ears. "Do you think we're going to have to act now?"  
  
Bryan shrugged and hugged his girlfriend tight. "I dunno Tempest, I don't have to worry about it, remember?"   
  
Tempest sighed and shook her head. "Yah, I remember but you could at least attempt to think of what I'm going to have to do today. I don't want to do anything disgusting and if they even try to make me, I'm so leaving."  
  
Bryan smirked and looked Tempest over, knowing that she wouldn't leave unless it was really really bad and the idea of that was absurd, especially since they'd have to get like 100 people to do the same thing. That was just be stupid. "Well, I'll be out here waiting for you in the car to make your getaway."  
  
Tempest rolled her eyes at Bryan. "Oh, I see. Surrre you will." Tempest pecked him on the mouth. "You're so supportive Bryan."  
  
Bryan grinned. "I know I am."  
  
Tempest just rolled his eyes and looked away and at that moment Kai chose to park next to them and both him and Tala jumped out of the car. "Morning." Bryan called to them but neither of them answered. Bryan shrugged, not really surprised that neither of them would say anything.  
  
"When do we start?" Kai asked.  
  
"Any minute now." Tempest replied. "They'll be calling us in, by name, to go and make even bigger fools of ourselves."  
  
"Cool." Kai said and then leaned against the trunk of his car and crossed his arms as he stared up at the theater, waiting for someone to come out and begin calling people.  
  
Tempest looked at Kai and then at the ground and then back up at Kai. "Why isn't Krys with you?" Tempest studied Kai's face. "Don't tell me that you are still not talking to her because of that stupid spray paint thing. I mean, come on, most of it was washable anyway and the room needed to be repainted so it's not like it was an earth-shattering crime."  
  
Kai set his face in an emotionless state and stared directly in front of him and refused to reply. Bryan noticed that response immediately, obviously Krys and Kai hadn't made up yet.   
  
"Why haven't you talked to her?" Raye asked, coming up from behind Kai, Joey in tow as usual. "It's not going to kill your reputation. Hell, you probably ruin it more often than she ever could."  
  
Kai's eyes set into a harder glare and Bryan knew that he was trying not to yell at anyone. He definitely didn't like being told what to do when it came to his girlfriend, or anything else come to think of this. Surprisingly though, he was holding his temper pretty well.  
  
"Just leave him alone." Bryan said finally, figuring that while Kai was keeping his temper in check right now he might not be able to keep it in cheek much longer.   
  
Tempest and Raye both turned to Bryan and glared. "Look, we're trying to correct a romance gone wrong." Raye said. "So if you want to just watch it go up in smoke, than you can but I won't."  
  
Joey cleared his throat. "Come on Raye, Kai will fix it. He's not heartless you know. He probably will talk to her before too long. I think that he likes her too much to just throw it away. So all you're doing, if anything, is probably keeping him for going there just because he doesn't like to follow other people's ideas and such."  
  
Raye sighed and kissed her boyfriend on the cheek. "You know what Joey, you're probably right." Raye sighed. "Why do you always have to be right? Why can't you be wrong once in a while? Hmm?" Raye ruffled his hair and then went through the task of fixing it.   
  
Bryan and Kai both rolled their eyes at Raye and caught the movement in each other's eyes. They both lifted their eyes to heaven and then went back to glaring at nothing.  
  
§ ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤  
  
"You two." The director said, pointing to Kai and Tempest. "Both of you in my office now." Kai and Tempest looked at each other, Kai glared at her actually and then they followed the director.   
  
"It had to be you." Tempest muttered.  
  
Kai shrugged. "I don't feel too happy about this either. Do you think that I want to do this stupid audition thing with you? I don't think so."  
  
Tempest merely stuck her nose in the air. "Hn."  
  
"Alrighty now. The first thing I want you to do is to take a deep breath."  
  
Tempest did so and closed her eyes. Kai on the other hand, just continued to glare at both the director and Tempest. The director, Jeremy Colespawn, looked over at Kai and opened his mouth to say something to Kai but then closed it, deciding that, if what had happened last time had been any clue, Kai wasn't the kind of person that would take that kind of thing easily.  
  
"So, what exactly are we doing?" Tempest asked Jeremy. "Oh and by the way, I don't think I caught your name." Tempest smiled Jeremy's way only to stop when she realized that Kai was watching her.  
  
"His name is Jeremy Colespawn, if you must know." Kai said tonelessly. "Now, what exactly are we doing? And why in the hell am I in a partnership thing with her?"  
  
Jeremy swallowed and tried to smile at Kai but found that Kai's glare kept it from happening. "I just want to uh, see how you would work with other people you know, after all, no good actor can star in a movie by himself."  
  
Kai merely grunted.  
  
"So we're going to just do a simple drama game and that's all I want you two to do." Jeremy said, he motioned to the chairs. "You two sit there and I'll explain the game."  
  
Kai grunted again. "Why in the hell do we have to play a friggin' game?"  
  
Jeremy smiled sheepishly. "Well, I just thought-"  
  
Kai shook his head. "Lets just get this over with, alright?" Kai took a seat and stared at the wall, crossing his arms as was his habit.   
  
Tempest smiled apologetically at the director and then sat down next to Kai, facing Jeremy, waiting for the instructions.  
  
"This game is really easy. I'm going to draw two roles out of this hat and you're going to act them out and communicate with each other without breaking roles and then I'm going to give you each different topics to you and you have to talk without breaking them. First one to screw up loses."  
  
"And what do we lose?" Kai asked simply, bringing his eyes slowly from the wall to fall across Jeremy's face.  
  
"You don't go on, it's as simple as that." Jeremy said.  
  
"Easy way to cut half of them, huh?" Kai asked. "But kind of stupid because then some of the better ones might just screw up on accident and then you'll have the worst people here going on. But hey, what do I know?"  
  
Jeremy growled. "Can we just do this?"  
  
Kai shrugged. "Sure, whatever."  
  
"Alright." Jeremy reaches in the hat. "You, Kai are a cowboy."  
  
"Yeehaw." Kai said sarcastically.  
  
Jeremy chose to ignore that. "And you, Tempest is it?"  
  
Tempest nodded.  
  
Jeremy smiled. "And you are a canadian." {A/N: don't take anything beyond this insulting. I'm canadian too and I know we don't say 'eh' after every sentence. Sheesh, what a load of shit, eh?}  
  
Tempest rolled her eyes. "Alright then."  
  
Jeremy turned to Kai. "You'll be talking about the weather, Tempest, you about the stars and planets and such."  
  
Kai rolled his eyes. "Sure, whatever you say partner."  
  
Tempest nodded. "Sounds like fun."  
  
Jeremy wrote something down and then looked up. "Alright, you may start now."  
  
"Howdy there little missy." Kai said in a southern drawl {A/N: can you just picture this?}. Kai even pretended to tip an invisible hat.  
  
Tempest giggled. "Hi there, eh?"  
  
Kai pretended to take off his invisible hat and scratched his head. "So, uh, whose this 'A' person?"  
  
"Not 'A' eh, eh?" {A/N: That made no sense whatsoever}  
  
Kai blinked and put his invisible hat back on and looked up at the ceiling. "Ain't seen no rain for three days. Not good for the crops, you know?"  
  
"That's cause Pluto is just in the wrong spot tonight." Tempest said and then realized she hadn't said eh. "Shit, eh."  
  
Jeremy wrote something else down. "Continue."  
  
Kai pretended to pick up a piece of wheat and chewed on it. "Ah don't know nothin' about Pluto but I do know that at this rate we just might have ourselves a major sand storm soon."  
  
Tempest raised her eyebrow. "But the planets didn't say anything about a sand storm, eh?"  
  
Kai shrugged. "Ah wouldn't know ma'am, Ah just a farm boy."  
  
Tempest shook her head. "Don't you know anything about reading boy, eh? Didn't you ever look up at the stars at night, eh?"   
  
Kai nodded. "Of course ah did, we were usually still working when the stars came out."   
  
"Kai, I want you to leave the room, come back in and be a cat lover this time." Jeremy said all of a sudden.  
  
Kai nodded. "Ah gotta go." Kai tipped his hat. "It was nice talking to y'all though. Maybe Ah'll see you around." With that Kai walked out the door and in a few minutes he walked back in and sat back in his chair.  
  
Jeremy winked at Tempest and Kai realized that they had words while he was gone. Tempest looked at Kai and got down on her hands and knees and bowed. "I am not worthy."  
  
Kai skimmed the top of his head quickly, trying to figure out how to work with this without breaking role. "Of course you're not worthy." Kai pretended to hold a cat in his arms. "Isn't Muffy just the sweetest little thing you've ever seen?"  
  
Jeremy laughed and wrote something down.  
  
"Oh no master, I praise you." Tempest said, bowing so low her head touched the ground. "I shalln't look at you now. I am not worthy of seeing your great beauty."  
  
"Well of course you're not, I mean look at her. I spent three hours today just grooming her, that doesn't include the pedicure I got her, or the mud bath she was giving. I mean, cats have to look their best too." Kai was now talking in a scotish-sounding woman's voice.  
  
"Oh master, you're right. I have been neglecting cats all my life. All those times I have been mean to cats, I was being mean to you, wasn't I?" Tempest began to pretend to sob. "Oh master, I'm so so sorry."  
  
Jeremy wrote something more down. "Alright ladies." Kai glared at Jeremy. Jeremy winced. "I mean people. That's all I need right now. Thanks for everything. I'm sure you can find your way out and I want to congradulate you on your great preformance."   
  
Kai got up and walked out of the room without a word while Tempest followed Kai at a slower pace with a longer look on her face.  
  
¥ § ¥ § ¥ § ¥ § ¥ § ¥ § ¥ § ¥ § ¥ § ¥ § ¥ § ¥ § ¥ § ¥ § ¥ § ¥ § ¥ § ¥ § ¥ §   
  
{A/N: I think this might be a really long chapter people. 'Cause I want to put everyone in here and that means *calculates this* three more scenes like that *smirks* alright this might be fun but then again I might run out of ideas...*shakes her head and decides that if she does she'll just email sarah* poor sarah}  
  
"Alright, next two." Sandra Donavinch said and looked over the crowd, her eyes finally falling on Raye and Joey. "You two! Come with me."  
  
Joey looked at Raye, smirked and then followed Sandra inside, amused that they should both be called at the same time. This may not be that hard, after all, they both complimented each other usually, and that was probably what they would do in here too.  
  
"Alrighty, this is pretty easy. All you have to do is reach in this hat, pull out a role and act it out. The idea is to try and screw the other person up so that they can't act out their part. It's simple but it'll prove whether or not you're able to slip into character." Sandra said, nodding to both Raye and Joey. "Alright, Raye you go first."  
  
Raye stuck her hand in the hat {A/N: Sandra knows Raye because she tested her last time..remember?}. "Alright." Raye looked at the card. "Uh, it says that I'm an astronaut."   
  
Sandra nodded. "Alright." She turned to Joey. "You can go now-"  
  
"Joey." Joey stated. "My name's Joey." Joey reached into the hat and pulled out a piece of paper, and pushed his white hair out of his face in order to be able to see. "I got a witch's husband." Joey looked up at Sandra. "Uh, how does that work?"  
  
Sandra shrugged. "I don't tell you that, you tell me." Sandra went and sat down. "Alright you two, you may start now."  
  
Raye turned to Joey and tapped him on the head. "Did you know that I've been on the moon three times in the past eight years. That's a record you know."  
  
Joey looked at Raye and closed his eyes, pretending to slip on a mask and then he reopened them and glared at Raye. "How dare you say things like that? What are you, a witch? Flying to the moon on a broomstick? I'll kill you, I say." {A/N: *swoons* Joey looks like Ryou *is happy* and he can act too! *hugs Joey* Joey: *tries to get away from kim*}  
  
Raye stepped back, confused by Joey's outbreak. "Umm, no we fly in a rocket."  
  
"So that's what you call them nowadays, huh? Rockets? Well I don't care what you call them, it's still witch craft no matter what and I'm going to make you confess you witch." Joey grabbed Raye by the arm and, gently, slammed her into the wall. "I will make you melt witch, that is, if you don't confess."  
  
Raye whimpered. "I don't have anything to confess to. Technology is advancing. Soon we'll all be able to go to the moon. Soon people like you will just be memories."  
  
Joey growled. "Is that a threat?" Joey pressed Raye into the wall more firmly. "You think that you witches will be able to take over us. Well you're wrong, good will always triumph over evil. Never will you be able to take over. NEVER!"   
  
Raye gasped as she was pressed into the wall. Joey was actually starting to hurt her. "Get off of me!"  
  
Joey backed up and stepped away. Raye turned around and looked at Sandra. Sandra nodded. "Thank you, both of you for that preformance. We'll get back to you and tell you which one went on."  
  
Joey took Raye's hand but Raye pulled away and stomped out the door. Joey followed her, hoping that he hadn't done something stupid that might cost him his relationship.  
  
Æ§Æ Æ§Æ Æ§Æ Æ§Æ Æ§Æ Æ§Æ Æ§Æ Æ§Æ Æ§Æ Æ§Æ Æ§Æ Æ§Æ Æ§Æ Æ§Æ Æ§Æ Æ§Æ  
  
Rei stood against the wall and watched uninterestedly as people were randomly pulled from the mob in two until he realized that there was only 12 people left, him, Aurora, Tala and nine of the phony boobed girls. Rei sighed and crossed his fingers, hoping that he wouldn't be stuck with one of the look-at-me-i-got-my-chest-done chicks.  
  
"Alright, you two." A black-haired guy said, pointing to Rei and Aurora. Rei couldn't help but feel relieved that he wouldn't have to be one of the other girls but sorry that Tala would end up being with them. Rei patted Tala on the shoulder when he walked past and Tala rolled his eyes and pretended to gag.  
  
Aurora caught Tala's movement out of the corner of her eyes and turned to glare at him. Tala sighed and silently apologized to her. Rei sighed and followed Aurora and the black-haired guy into a room where he closed the door.   
  
"Alright, hi my name is Jeremy and I'm the male director. All I want you to do is to take a role, that I'll give you, and you to interact with each other while staying true to your role. Alright?" When Aurora and Rei nodded Jeremy smiled. "Alright then. You'll be a damsel in distress." Jeremy said to Aurora and then Jeremy looked at Rei. "And you'll be a guy who wants to find his way home."   
  
Rei groaned. This would be sooo much fun.   
  
Aurora held her hand to her forehead. "Oh woe is me. I am stuck up here with no where to go and no handsome prince to come and rescue me." Aurora opened an eye and peeked out and then sighed and removed her hand. "Hello? Prince?? I think you missed your cue."  
  
Rei pretended to wander into the scene. "Oh hello there, tell me do you know how to get back to the main town?"  
  
Aurora looked at him. "Well, you don't look like what I imagined but hey, what do I know?" Aurora jumped into Rei's arms, Rei barely catching her. "Alright. Save me!"  
  
Rei looked at Aurora confused. "How am I supposed to get back if I'm lugging a..." Rei pretended to look Aurora over. "A whatever-you-call-yourself" Rei dropped Aurora on the ground uncermoniously. "Now, if you don't know where the town is, I'll just be on my way."  
  
Aurora grabbed onto Rei's leg. "Oh no, don't leave me. Please. I need you. Sure, I could just walk back but that wouldn't be princess like. I need someone to save me!!!" Aurora held onto Rei's leg tighter as he attempted to shake her off. "You gotta save me!"  
  
"From what? Your own sanity. I gotta get home!" Rei exclaimed and tried to drag his foot with Aurora attached to it, without much progress. "Now get off!"  
  
"No, if you won't save me, than you have to stay here and wait for someone to rescue both of us." Aurora insisted, trying to keep Rei from moving at all.   
  
Rei groaned. "I will not stand here and wait for someone to come and get us. I'm lost, not in distress. I need a map, not a knight in shining armour. Besides, last I heard, guys weren't supposed to need rescueing."   
  
Aurora glared at Rei, getting up and pretending to brush herself off. "So what exactly are you saying?" Aurora asked. "Are you telling me that just because I'm a girl I have to be rescued and just because you're not you don't have to be?"  
  
Rei looked at Aurora and shrugged. "That might be what I'm saying. I mean come on, there's nothing here to keep you from getting back home. You're just being a girl and not trying."  
  
Aurora slapped Rei, keeping it soft though and Rei barely felt it. "And why don't you just go back the way you came to get back to your house? I think that you're just as bad as I am."   
  
Rei shrugged. "I went around in circles when I tried that."  
  
Aurora growled and tackled Rei to the ground. "And what do you think would happen to me you idiot?"  
  
Jeremy's voice cut in. "Thank you, both of you." Jeremy smiled. "You were great, we'll get back to you in a few days. Thank you."  
  
Rei and Aurora got up and left the room, wondering which one of them would be gone. As far as they could tell, neither of them did anything wrong.  
  
* ¤ * ¤ * ¤ * ¤ * ¤ * ¤ * ¤ * ¤ * ¤ * ¤ * ¤ * ¤ * ¤ * ¤ * ¤ * ¤ * ¤ * ¤ * ¤ * ¤  
  
{A/N: One more scene...yay!! Kai & Tala: *glare at kim and Tala shakes the keys* Kim: *sighs* all right, all right, I'm going sheesh}  
  
Tala growled as he watched all of the girls look over at him and then giggle and laugh among themselves. Tala rolled his eyes. What a bunch of idiotic people. It was as if they had to do this sort of thing and actually got something out of it. Yah right, as if he was the kind of person that would actually go out with a freaking phony-chested chick.   
  
"You," The director pointed to Tala. "And you." The director pointed to the chick with the biggest fake boobs out of all of them. Tala rolled his eyes, this was going to suck.  
  
The girl walked slowly on purpose so that she could walk next to Tala and brush up against him every once in a while, causing Tala to stiffen, which she thought was because she liked him. Which caused her to come up and try it again and again, thinking that she was getting some where with Tala. Which she was NOT.  
  
"Alright you two. This game is simple. You draw a role out of the hat, take it, play it and try to not step out of your role. Sound simple." Both Tala and the chick nodded. "Alright, what's your name?"  
  
"Shara." The girl said, coyly.  
  
Tala rolled his eyes. He could tell that she had changed her name at the age of twelve because she thought it would be cooler. What a load of shit. Tala nodded his head though. "Mine's Tala."  
  
"Isn't that girl name?" Shara asked. Tala glared at her and Shara cowered. "Oops, sorry. I didn't mean to-"  
  
"Nevermind about it. I don't care." Tala said and then reached into the hat. "Lets just get this over with."  
  
Shara nodded and reached into the hat herself and pulled her card out. "I got a gay guy." Shara smirked. "This oughta be fun."  
  
{A/N: This could be funny. If she insults gay people Tala's going to punch her out. Remember how Bryan was gay?? Remember how Tala is Bryan's best friend??? *thinks that this will be fun*}  
  
Tala looked at his card. "I'm a salesman."   
  
Shara smirked. "Well then, lets start." Shara went over to Tala and wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close and kissed him. "Hmm, so what's a handsome stud like you doing with out a boyfriend?"  
  
Tala pushed Shara away, if that was her name. "Uh, can i interest you in a free blow up dummy. We no longer have just girls but guys too with real hard cocks!" {A/N: Is this still pg-13??}  
  
Shara smirked. "Are you one of them?"  
  
Tala shook his head. "Sorry sir. I ain't one of the merchandise."   
  
Shara purred. "Too bad 'cause us gay guys tend to be always horny." Shara winked.  
  
Tala attepted to hold his temper on that one. "Sure you are." Tala tried to pull away from Shara.  
  
Shara held fast. "Oh I am." Shara rubbed herself against Tala. "Can't you feel it."  
  
Tala shook his head. "Sorry sir, but I only fuck people who actually match me in size."  
  
Shara looked at Tala shocked and then slapped him. "You asshole!"  
  
Tala held his face in shock that she slapped him and then threw her a right that left her on the ground and walked out, leaving the director to take care of the stupid bitch.  
  
{A/N: Gomen for swearing...*sighs* Anyways...what to you think?? And who do you think I should get rid of??  
  
1. A) Rei or B) Aurora  
  
2. A) Tala or B) Shara  
  
thanks for your help ^_^ } 


	5. You're out of here in a movie audition

Finding Love in an Elevator  
  
Author Note: *waves to everyone* I'm going to reply to all of your reviews now because I'm bored and because I haven't done so for a while *waves to everyone who reviewed her* I have over 50 reviews on this story and I'm only on chapter five here. *hugs everyone and hands them all kai/tala plushies* You guys are all the best! Especially those of you that always review me! I wove you! lol   
  
Alright you gotta go and read the next couple fanfics that I put here because they rock and because not many people read them but they're awesome. Or just because I think you should ~_^  
  
First of all...Fate by Red Countess...YOU GOTTA READ IT! She dedicated her second chapter to me *hugs Red for that* isn't she sooo nice. And plus she's one of my loyal reviewers and because Yami is in her story and so is Kai..so read it!!! ^_^  
  
Second of all...(I hate) everything about you by ScorpioSting...yes I realize it's over and that it's been over for a while now but it's a good story and, even though she never reviews me, she's a good friend of mine but beware it's a Yaoi story and it's yugioh  
  
Third of all *sighs because this is going to be a shameful plug*...The difference between boys and girls by ShadeyPisces...it's a story that both me and Shadeykai are writing together and I need advice on how it's doing *looks at fyne, who is her best 'truthful' reviewer*..this one isn't yaoi *watches all of her reviewers sigh in relief* and it's beyblade ^_^  
  
Which reminds me...I gotta read Fyne's story...I've read the first chapter but that's it...alright people..I'll read it and then if I like it..I'll put it in the next chapter for you people to read. ^_^  
  
Replies to Reviewers:   
  
Lil Miss Doom: Hiya...yes Kai, you were a cowboy..I'm glad you liked it. I didn't know if it would be any good or not...  
  
ShadeyKai: i updated our story too ^_^ hope you like the new chapter..and I'm glad that you liked this  
  
Coppelia: Sorry about the swearing..i hope it didn't go too far ^_^ I'm glad that you think that it was good and I hope that you like this chapter too  
  
Black-list-hunter: don't worry I have my own reasons for Shara being here too as you'll see in this chapter ^_^  
  
Beyblader-grl: thanks I agree with you..I hope that Tala hit her VERY hard..lol she deserves it and I'm sure I"m going to get him to punch her again soon lol...  
  
Tala-baby: sounds like you got it all planned out..and you got it *ducks because she just knows that Tala-baby is going to kill her soon*  
  
Red Countess: yes Tala was bisexual..*smirks* that's why he said that he only fucks people who match him in size *laughs* alright anyways...LOVED YOUR STORY!! *points to the plug she put in for it* seee I did love it lol  
  
azn-divin3-bleU: omg that was bad!!! lol I loved it though. You're right, she probably did get lost going to the pamela anderson look alike contest lol  
  
azn-cherry-blossom: I'm updating...lol I promise lol  
  
Lighting Strikes Twice: exactly pity poor Tala *shakes her head*  
  
Zoea: I'm contueing *waves to Zoea* hiya!!  
  
Disclaimer: I own Krys, Raye, Shara, and Hannah of course. Nobody else. Aurora belongs to one of my older reviewers who I haven't seen for a long time *looks for her* and Tempest belongs to ShadeyKai...everyone else belongs to their respected owners and I'm just merely borrowing them for the time being...so don't hate me!!!  
  
Warnings: There are none..this is still pg-13..though the swearing is causing me to reconsider but eh, I think I'm over it. I gotta an idea today so it's all good ^_^ Alright I'm going to shut up now and get to the story. OH! Does anyone want me to email them when I update this fanfic??? I don't remember if anyone does...*growls* so if y'all do..email me @ driftingdarkness@hotmail.com and I'll add you to a list and I'll email you every time I update. This counts for any other stories..so just email me and tell me what stories you want me to email you about...or you can leave it in a review but you may not want to soooooo whatever works for you *waves*  
  
Happy reading everyone  
  
~KIM~  
  
Chapter Five: You're no longer here, in a movie audition.  
  
Tempest came out of the auditioning theater with a depressed look on her face, following Kai who had an i'm-annoyed-so-leave-me-alone look on his face and everyone did just that, left him alone.   
  
"What's the matter Tempest?" Bryan asked, going over to his girlfriend, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close. "What did you have to do?"  
  
Tempest looked up at Bryan and then looked away. "Nothing, it's nothing at all. I...I don't want to talk about it right now." Tempest walked to Bryan's car and got in, waiting patiently for Bryan to get in as well and take her home.  
  
Bryan sighed, he wondered why she was so upset and why Kai looked like he had just been through an hour of having to deal with fangirls, which for some reason, Kai never ran out of. In fact, he wondered how Kai got from one place to another without them swarming him. He must bribe them somehow. Bryan shrugged, why in the hell was he thinking about that anyways? Bryan gave up and got in his car and started it up. {A/N: Don't worry, I AM going somewhere with this later on}  
  
"I'm going to go now." Bryan yelled out the window at the other guys. Tala shrugged and waved him away, looking the same way that Kai had. God, they really must have done something stupid to them. Maybe he should phone Tala later on and ask what had happened.   
  
"See ya." Raye waved, coming out, with Joey behind her. She seemed to be avoiding Joey at all costs and Bryan found himself even more curious about what had happened in there. For all of this stuff to happen, it must have been really bad.  
  
Bryan waved one last time and then pulled out of his parking lot and soon they found themselves on the road, the wind whipping their hair. Usually Tempest would whine unheartedly about the wind. She loved it but she wouldn't admit it. However, this time, she merely stared at the passing scenery, refusing to make any conversation whatsoever.   
  
Bryan sighed and stepped on the gas, wanting to get Tempest home as soon as possible. It wasn't that he hated Tempest because of this, but he realized that he wasn't going to be able to do anything about it so the best thing that he could do was to let her be alone. By tomorrow she would probably be alright.   
  
"Here we are." Bryan announced as they pulled into Tempest's driveway. Tempest nodded to Bryan and got out. "Bye Tempest. Talk to you tomorrow?"  
  
"Yah." Tempest went over to Bryan's side of the car, kissed him and then headed for the house, when she got to the door, she turned around and waved, blowing him a kiss and then disappearing inside.  
  
See, Bryan told himself, she was already getting better. Obviously whatever had happened wasn't too bad. She just needed to get away from it.  
  
Or at least that's what Bryan hoped.  
  
^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^   
  
Tala noticed that Aurora was acting a little distant. He sighed. "So what did you and Rei have to do?"   
  
Aurora rolled her eyes. "I was a damsel in distress, he was a guy that was lost, he was being an idiot, I was acting my part. I slapped him, he did nothing back, I feel guilty but god he was getting on my nerves."   
  
Tala laughed. "Don't worry about it, I punched the chick I was with." Tala growled. "She had fake boobs, she was trying to be a horny gay guy and she was spooking the hell out of me."   
  
Aurora giggled. "I can bet. Why in the hell did they do something like that?" Aurora shook her head. "On second thought, don't tell me, I don't think that I want to know." Aurora pushed her hair out of her face. "Want to go for something to it?"   
  
Tala looked over at Kai, who was trying to ignore everyone. "Hey Kai, do you want to go for something to eat with me and Aurora? I'm sure that Rei and Hannah will come too."   
  
Kai looked over at Tala and shrugged. "Sure, why not? As long as you two aren't going to tell me what I should do about Krys."   
  
Aurora shook her head and Tala merely rolled his eyes. "And why on earth would I do that? I don't think telling April my apology substitutes would help me later on." Tala smirked. "Alright, I'm going to go talk to Rei and Hannah, be right back." With that Tala walked over to Rei and Hannah, who were standing next to Rei's car, talking softly among themselves.  
  
Rei and Hannah stopped talking when Tala walked up and Tala's eyebrow shot up. "Hey Tala." Hannah said, smiling. "What's up?"  
  
Tala shrugged and motioned over to where Kai and Tempest were standing. "Tempest, Kai and I are going to go for something to eat before heading home, do you two want to come?"   
  
Rei pretended to flutter his eyebrows. "Why Tala, I never knew you were interested." Rei smirked. "Just kidding. Anyway, sure we'll come. Where are we going?"  
  
Tala shrugged. "Dunno. I wanted to see if you were coming before I decided."  
  
Rei nodded. "Alright then." Rei looked at Hannah. "I don't want anything fancy today Tala so don't even suggest anything like that."  
  
Tala smirked. "Aye, aye. Come on over here and we'll discuss it with Kai and Tempest."  
  
Rei nodded and follow reluctantly. Tala wondered exactly what was up with Rei, he never acted like this usually. He must think that Aurora told Tala something that Tala would take offensive but why would he think that. Tala would have to ask Aurora that later.  
  
^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^   
  
Kai sat at the table with Tala, Aurora, Rei and Hannah. They were having a relatively good time, all trading stories about what had happened while they were in that stupid auditioning thing. In fact, right about now, the five of them were only still there because of the laughs they got from it afterwards.  
  
Kai looked up and noticed a group of girls watching them, Kai groaned and looked away, staring at his hamburger. "Fangirls at twelve o'clock." Kai mumbled to Tala.   
  
Tala looked at them out of the corner of his eyes and groaned. "And that fake-chested chick I told you about, Shara, is one of them. God, what kind of person would call themselves Shara? I mean come on." Tala hissed.   
  
Rei merely rolled his eyes. "Any idea who she's here for?" Rei couldn't see because his back was to them and it would look pretty suspicious if Rei turned around.  
  
Kai shrugged. "No idea."   
  
Aurora sighed. "Well if they're here for Tala, they're going to have to deal with me first." Aurora looked at Kai and smirked. "Don't worry, I'll stand up for you too. In honor of Krys of course, since she can't be here." Aurora rolled her eyes. "Maybe we should phone her. That would get you two back together pretty fast."   
  
Kai shook his head. "You woman are incredibly strange, you know that."  
  
"Watch it." Hannah warned. "If you don't, you just might get Krys mad at you and then neither of you would ever have a chance to apologize to each other." Hannah chuckled. "You both would be too proud to apologize to each other."   
  
Aurora laughed. "And then you'd have no one to protect you from the evil fangirls." Aurora shook her head and then ate a fry from Tala's plate. "God, when in the hell are they going to come with my food? I'm hungry!"  
  
Kai shrugged. "I dunno but I think we should complain about it."  
  
Aurora rolled her eyes. "Nah, you should complain about it because they'd actually listen to you Kai Hiwatari. No one ever listens to nobodies in this world."   
  
Tala rolled his eyes and waved to the waiter. "Hey YOU!"  
  
The waiter and the group of girls all looked up at the same time and Tala had to groan. Kai shook his head. "That's why you don't ever do that when we have fangirls to watch out for." Kai sighed. "Waiter!"  
  
The fangirls all sighed in disappointment and the waiter rushed over. "Can I help you sir?"  
  
"Yah." Kai nodded. "My friend here, hasn't got her food yet. Could you go and check the kitchen to see what's taking so long?"  
  
The waiter nodded. "Sure can."  
  
"Thanks." With that the waiter was gone and Kai turned to Aurora. "There, are you happy now. You will have your food any second now."  
  
"Yay!" Aurora cheered and then giggled. "Alright, so what are we going to do about the fanchicks over there?"   
  
"Nothing." Hannah replied. "As long as they don't bother us, we won't bother them. It's not like Rei, Kai and Tala can't deal with a bunch of girls giggling about them a few tables over."  
  
Rei nodded. "Yah, it's not like they're interupting our meal exactly so lets just leave them alone." Rei sighed. "Do you think that waiter will check for my meal too?"  
  
Kai rolled his eyes and looked up to see the waiter carrying two plates and nodded. "Yah, he's got it right now."   
  
Just then Shara stuck her foot out, 'stretching', and the waiter tripped over it and Rei and Aurora's food went in all directions and splattered all over Rei and Tala.   
  
Tala jumped up and shook the loose food from himself. "Fuck!" Tala growled.   
  
Rei jumped up too as soon as the food impacted and sighed, wiping it from himself. "When I said I wanted my meal, I don't think I meant it like that."  
  
Aurora sighed. "Well, at least I know what happened to my food now." Aurora shook her head. "Anyone have a handkerchief?"  
  
Tala shook his head, trying to get the coleslaw that Aurora had ordered out of his hair. "I don't think a handkerchief is going to do anything in this case Aurora." Tala flashed a glare over at the table of fangirls. "Stupid obsessed chicks."  
  
Aurora got up and tried to help Tala wipe stuff off him, Hannah doing the same to Rei. Kai just merely sat down, at the table, trying with all his might not to go over to the fangirl table and yell at them.   
  
He was trying, really, he was. Then Shara came over and handed Tala a handkerchief. "Here you go."  
  
Kai exploded with those three little words. What a b****, she causes this whole thing and then comes over here and acts like a concerned, innocent little girl. Kai got up and ripped the handkerchief out of her hand and stuffed right into those fake breasts of her. "Don't you think you've already done enough? Why don't you go back to wherever you got these stupid things from and ask for them to do a better job stuffing your breasts." Kai motioned the waiter over, paid him, adding a tip for having to deal with Shara tripping him and the five of them left.  
  
"I need a shower." Tala announced as he stared at his ruined hair. "Look at this, it look completely disgusted." Tala groaned. "It looks like I'm gay and I just got my fucking boyfriend off."  
  
Kai couldn't help but laugh. "It's alright Tala. We all know that you were just at a restaurant."  
  
Rei laughed too. "But we did wonder what you were doing in that bathroom for so long."  
  
Tala didn't reply and merely threw some of the food at Rei and Kai. Then they all got in their cars, the idea of getting home and showering where on all of their minds, regardless of whether or not they were covered in Aurora and Rei's meals.  
  
O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O   
  
Tala was happy to be able to finally throw his clothes in the laundry and take a nice long shower and get that stupid coleslaw out of his hair. Tala came out of the bathroom in only a towel wrapped around his waist, using a towel to dry his now prefect hair.  
  
There was a knock on the door and Tala sighed, who in the hell could that be? Tala secured the towel around his waist, not wanting it to drop as he answered the door and walked to the door, opened it wide and then wished he hadn't.   
  
For there, standing in front of him was Shara, again. Tala growled and closed the door, only to have Shara stick her foot in the door, keeping Tala from being able to close it completely.  
  
Tala growled and opened the door again. "What do you want?"  
  
"I just wanted to apologize for that little round in the restaurant. I swear I didn't mean for that to happen. It just sort of did." Shara looked up at Tala and batted her eyelashes. "I'm sooo sorry. If there is any way I can make it up to you, I will."  
  
"Really?" Tala asked, smiling the smile that Tala knew would make Shara weaken and think that Tala was interested in her.  
  
"Oh yes, anything." Shara ran a finger down Tala's chest suggestively.  
  
"Good." Tala slammed the door in her face and locked it, yelling through it. "THEN GO AWAY!"  
  
Tala could almost see that fake-breastest chick pout and Tala wanted to throw coleslaw in her hair. Then Tala laughed, nah she probably had the real stuff in her hair often enough. Probably would say that she got it on with Tala. Tala shivered. Ew.  
  
Tala picked up the phone and then set it down, seeing Shara in his backyard. Tala growled. What in the hell did she think she was doing back there? Tala ran up to his room, put on a pair of jeans before heading outside.   
  
O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O   
  
It was nine o'clock that same day when Kai pulled up into Krys's driveway. Kai took a deep breath, checked his watch one last time and then walked the rest of the way to her door and knocked, hoping like hell that the note Tala had found earlier that day had indeed been from Krys and hadn't been one of Tala's sick jokes.  
  
Krys opened the door and looked at Kai and smiled. She was in a pair of jeans and no shoes or socks, letting her appear kind of childish. She was wearing a purple t-shirt that empathisized her hair, which she wore down, the ends barely touching her shoulders. Her green eyes looked up at Kai expectantly and then she looked away shyly.   
  
"Come on in." Kai did and followed Krys into the living room, where they both sat on the couch, Krys sitting a lot more comfortably then Kai was. Krys took a deep breath and smiled. "I just want to say that about that whole spraypaint thing, I'm really-"  
  
Krys couldn't continue with what she was going to say because at that exact moment a rock came flying in through the window, glass shattering everywhere. Instinctively both Kai and Krys pulled away from the sound and then Kai jumped up and ran to the window, where he saw some of the people that had been with Shara earlier run away.   
  
Kai growled. "Stupid fangirls." Kai turned back to Krys and sighed. "Just ignore them, they've been following me and Tala and Rei around all day."   
  
Krys nodded and took a deep breath. "I'm going to go and phone the repair man. I think I may need that window fixed."  
  
Kai nodded and followed Krys to the phone, pissed off at that girls now for ruining a moment for the two of them. Now, it looked like him and Krys were never going to get back together again.  
  
~_^ ~_^ ~_^ ~_^ ~_^ ~_^ ~_^ ~_^ ~_^ ~_^ ~_^ ~_^ ~_^ ~_^ ~_^ ~_^ ~_^ ~_^ ~_^ ~_^   
  
Kai and Tala leaned against Tala's hood, growling slightly at anyone who dared talk to them. Kai was mad because, though Krys had indeed made up with him, anything else she had planned had been ruined so Kai had gone home, only knowing that she wanted him back.  
  
Tala was mad because he had followed Shara all over his backyard until about midnight when he had to stop her from going into his woodshed. What on earth she wanted in there was beyond Tala but eh, what were you going to do about it?  
  
Both boys were incredibly tired, both being hounded by fangirls until late wore them out pretty easily. Rei came over to them, looking more beat than either of them.  
  
"What happened to you?" Tala asked.  
  
Rei groaned. "Shara's little friends."  
  
Tala and Kai nodded. "Us too."  
  
Rei rolled his eyes. "Why can't these people just leave us alone?"  
  
Kai shrugged. "Dunno."  
  
Then Jeremy Colespawn went up to the microphone. "Alright, I just want to say to you all that you all did a good job in your auditions for the last little part. But unfortunately we did have to cut a few of you." Rei, Tala and Kai were the only one in the entire place that didn't groan. "The lists are on the windows."  
  
Kai, Rei and Tala sleepily made their way over to the lists. Tala looked at the lists and moaned. "I'm still in but Shara isn't."  
  
"And that's a bad thing?" Kai asked.  
  
Tala nodded. "That means that I got her out. And if she's this bad to people who she likes, can you imagine what she'll do to me now?"  
  
Rei shook his head. "Well I'm out and so is Aurora, and Tempest."   
  
Kai moaned. "And I'm still in."  
  
Tala patted him on the back. "At least you'll be able to face the fangirls with me."  
  
Kai groaned and hit Tala in the shoulder. "I better not have to or I will kill you."  
  
"Thanks Kai, I always knew you were a good friend." Tala joked, while Kai merely rolled his eyes. 


	6. Fangirls don't belong in a movie auditio...

Finding Love in a Movie Audition  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything  
  
Author Note: *hands everyone a machine gun* alright after this chapter...I think I'm going to let you all kill Shara...*nods* she's really getting on my nerves *hugs Tala* my poor Tala *hugs Kai* my poor Kai *hugs Rei* my poor Rei   
  
Chapter Six: Fangirls don't belong in a movie audition  
  
Tala sat on his fold-out beach chair and laid back, shading his eyes from the light of the sun. "Do you think that they'll be able to find us here?"   
  
Kai shook his head. "Nah, this is the last place in the entire world that they'd come looking for us." Kai smirked. "I mean, you sunbathing? Who would ever guess that you would ever actually do that?" A magazine landed on Kai's head. "Why thank you Tala, I was just about to ask you for a magazine to." Kai looked at the cover and shook his head. "A bikini magazine?"  
  
Tala shrugged. "It's the one place you get to look at chicks in bikini's without having to interact with them." Tala picked up the sun lotion and rubbed it into his arms. "I mean think about it. If we were to look at those girls over there, eventually one of them would see us, giggle and then another one would come over here and try to make a conversation."  
  
Rei rolled his eyes. "Well of course they would. That's usually why you check them out, so that they will realize that you're interested and come over here."   
  
Tala sighed. "Yes, true. The only problem is that I already have a girlfriend. So while I want to watch these girls, I do not want to have to talk to them and get them to give me their number."   
  
"Then don't look at them. Look at your own girl." Rei said simply.  
  
Tala rolled his eyes this time. "Forget it Rei, you just don't get it."   
  
Rei shook his head. "No I don't."   
  
"Exactly." Tala heard a bunch of giggling girls, turned around to see who it was and then sunk down in his seat. "They found us."  
  
Kai groaned and imitated Tala, bringing the magazine up until it blocked his face. Rei closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep. The girls went and stood in front of them, giggling as they did so.  
  
"Hey. Never would have thought we'd find you here." Shara said, smirking as she looked at Tala and Kai. "Small world."  
  
"Too small of a world." Tala grumbled under his breath.   
  
Kai chuckled and then sat up, realizing that he wasn't going to get away from the girls now. "I'm going to go for a swim. See you in a bit." Kai jogged for the water, figuring that with those girls, they wouldn't be able to follow them. Those sort of bathing suits were more for 'show and tell' than swimming. They'd probably fall off in the water, or become see-through or something.   
  
Unfortunately, he didn't realize that this was most likely what they wanted. Three of the girls followed him in the water and as he floated in a single spot they swam around him, smirking.  
  
Kai rolled his eyes, dived under the surface and swam for it. The girls noticed that he was gone and looked around for him. Kai swam behind a rock, out of their sight and then surfaced, wiping the water out of his eyes and nose.   
  
Someone was already swimming there and saw him and smiled. "Hiding from someone?" She asked politely. "My name's Angelica, but you can call me Angie."  
  
"Kai." Kai replied. "Yah, I am hiding from someone. I've been hounded all week by these girls and they're really starting to get annoying."  
  
Angie laughed and rolled her eyes. "I know what you mean. Anyways, stay here and I'll tell you if the coast is clear. They're those girls that were up with those two guys over there." Angie pointed. "A red-head and a guy with black hair?" When Kai nodded she smiled. "Alright then. Just a sec."  
  
Kai watched as she climbed out of the water, and looked around. "So?"  
  
Angie looked back at him and smiled. "They're not looking over here. You can run right now and they probably wouldn't see you." Angie rolled her eyes. "For stalkers they aren't doing a very good job of finding you again."  
  
Kai smirked. "That's probably a good thing."   
  
Angie nodded and let Kai climb out of the water. "I'm a friend of Krys' by the way. Tell her I said hi the next time you see her." Angie winked. "I knew who you were automatically, she brags about you alot." Angie turned and left. "See ya Kai."  
  
Kai nodded and sighed, wondering whether or not he should leave Tala and Rei with the fangirls. Nah, probably not, but at least he could have a few minutes peace up at his car. With that thought in mind he ran for his car.   
  
He got there without any trouble and picked up his car phone and dialed Krys' number. When he got her answering machine, he left a simple message and then got up and went back to where he had left Tala and Rei, a smile on his face.  
  
¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤   
  
Hannah sat at the table with Krys, Tempest, Macy {A/N: remember Macy??}, Aurora and Raye. The guys had all gone to do stuff. Kai, Tala and Rei had gone to the beach as far as Hannah knew while Bryan and Joey had gone fishing.   
  
"Those fangirls that have been hounding Kai are really starting to get on my nerves." Krys said, picking up a fry and holding it up to examine it. "I want to just strangle them. We were on a date yesterday, and they sat three tables away from us and giggled the whole time. I wanted nothing more than to get up and tell them that I was busy with Kai and that they could go and fuck off."  
  
Hannah nodded. "Tell me about it. I went with Rei to pick out a movie for us to watch because we were going to watch one at home. Privacy reasons and because at home you don't have to deal with those really annoying people who ruin every single good part." Hannah rolled her eyes. "Anyway, we went to the movie store and they followed us and every time I picked a movie to show Rei, they would come up and go something like 'oh, that movie is soo good, if you like corny stuff' and they would hold up some action movie and say 'this is probably something that Rei would like to see'. It was like they were trying to make me feel likg I didn't know my boyfriend." Hannah sighed. "I mean, I know that guys like action movies but for crying out loud."  
  
Macy shook her head and took a drink of her soda. "I would punch them out personally. Tell them that they should leave your boyfriends alone. If Kai and Tala and Rei wanted to have someone else than that would be alright but they're with you. They have someone. These girls are just being stupid." Macy rolled her eyes. "How in the hell do they track them everywhere anyway?"  
  
Hannah shrugged. "No idea."  
  
Krys sighed. "Search me."  
  
Aurora growled. "They don't have a tracking device on my Tala, that's all I know."  
  
Macy winced. "I don't want to know how you know that." Macy checked her watch. "You think that they followed them to that beach they were going to?"   
  
Aurora shrugged. "I don't know."  
  
Macy smirked. "Lets go find out."  
  
¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤   
  
Tala was really getting sick of Shara right about now. She had 'accidently' stuffed her over-sized fake breasts in his face three times now. If she wasn't a girl, he would have punched her silly by now. Actually, he already had punched her, back at the auditioning place. Which meant that it wouldn't really matter if he punched her again. Thinking that way, Tala just dared Shara to put her breasts in his face again.  
  
Tala looked over at Kai, who was trying to ignore the three girls that were climbing all over him. One of them was sitting in his lap, though he had pushed her off about six hundred times by now. She obviously wasn't getting them message. The second one was playing with Kai's hair, though Kai had jerked his head away about six thousand times by now and the third one was massaging his shoulder, though Kai had swung around and belted her one about ..well Tala had lost count.  
  
"Would you stop it?" Kai grumbled, pushing all of them away again. "I would like to read my magazine without you three all over me."  
  
"Why do you have to read that magazine?" The one that sat on his lap asked, pulling it away. "You don't have to look at magazines with girls in bikinis. You have us to look at right here."  
  
Kai growled and crossed his arms, grabbing another magazine from Tala's stack. "Yah well, these ones are nicer to look at."   
  
The girls gasped in shock and Tala smirked, serves them right. Just then Shara walked up with a bottle of pop and handed it to Tala. "Here you go Tala."   
  
Tala took it and looked at it. Knowing this girl, she had some how found a love potion, which will make him fall in love with the first thing he sees, even if it is a donkey, aka her, and want to fuck them crazy. Tala decided not to drink it and put it down in the sand. "Thanks but I'm not thirsty at the moment."  
  
"Are you sure?" Shara asked, climbing onto Tala's lap, leaning forward so that her face was about three inches from where Tala's was. "Cause I think think of other things you can drink if you don't want the coke." She smirked. "Or rather things that you can eat."  
  
Tala winced and picked up the coke bottle. He opened it and dumped it all down the front of Shara's almost-nonexistant bikini top, then he pushed her off of him. "Get a life."  
  
Shara growled and stood up. She forced a smile. "Thanks for the pop Tala but I think you missed my mouth. Excuse me a minute girls."  
  
The girls nodded and Kai's three went back to what they were supposed to do, sit on his lap, play with his hair or massage his shoulders. Rei's two went back to play with Rei's hair as well, both of them trying to unravel it while Rei continously tried to keep it away from them.  
  
"Aw, come on Rei." One of them purred. "I want to see what it looks like."  
  
Rei shook his head and grasped the end of his hair. "No, now would you two just go away."  
  
"Listen to him." A familiar feminine voice said from behind him. "Otherwise I'll have to make you listen to him."  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~   
  
Macy, Tempest, Aurora, Raye, Krys and Hannah all drove up to the beach in three cars, leaving Aurora's and Krys' at their house, figuring that they wouldn't need that many cars. After all, the guys had brought cars too, so that would be more than enough to get them all home.   
  
When they got to the beach, they were disgusted to find Shara walking up to her car. Covered in coke however, which was definitely amusing.  
  
Shara glared at them. "I wouldn't go too close to those boys, you know. Vicious. Tala did this to me because he thought that I wouldn't have another bikini top so he figured I would just take this one off." Shara smirked. "Too bad for him I do though." Shara shook her head. "Some guys are just so fiesty."   
  
Aurora took a deep breath. "I don't think so Shara. He probably figured if he put coke down your top your boobs would deflate." Aurora smirked. "Too bad it didn't work. Oh well you can't blame a guy for trying." Aurora rolled her eyes and headed for where Shara had just come from.   
  
Macy caught up to Aurora and elbowed her lightly. "Nice one."  
  
Aurora smirked. "Thank you." Aurora looked down and saw three beach chairs and about ten girls. "I found them."  
  
Hannah looked down and sighed, reaching down to take off her high heels. "You know, these things really aren't meant for walking in the sand, but they're awesome to kick people in the face with."  
  
Raye nodded and leant down, taking of her high heels too. "Yah. I'm going to seriously hurt them."  
  
"Why?" Krys asked, turning to Raye. "They're not after your boyfriend."  
  
Raye shrugged. "Yah but they're after yours and that's almost as bad." Raye began to walk down the beach, then she turned around, staring at Krys and Hannah. "Are you two coming or what?"  
  
Hannah nodded and ran after Raye. Krys, Tempest, Macy and Aurora followed behind, ready to kick some ass, literally.  
  
"No, would you two just go away?" Rei was asking when they all got down there.  
  
Hannah put her hands on her hips, after throwing her high heels down on the ground and glared at the girls. "Listen to him. Otherwise I'll make you listen to him."  
  
The two girls that were pestering Rei looked up at Hannah. One of them smirked and stood up, going over to Hannah and experimentally pushing her backwards. "And how are you going to do that?"  
  
"Well, if you're unconscious then you can't really help it if you go away." Macy said stepping up next to Hannah. "So why don't you just leave their boyfriends alone before we have to take more drastic measures to make you leave."  
  
"And who are you?" The girl asked, turning to Macy.  
  
"I'm Macy. What's your name." Macy paused for a second and then smirked. "Oh wait, that's right. I don't care."  
  
The girl growled and stood back, crossing her arms and looking the Hannah and them over. "Oh yah, well I don't care about you either. I just wanted to know who you were so that when we pulverise you, we'll know who to bury."   
  
"Oh yah. You are going to pulverise us?" Tempest asked, stepping up next to Macy, surveying the girl head to toe. "If you can land a punch, I will applaud you."   
  
"And if you can actually hurt one of us, I will personally give you my boyfriend." Krys said, moving next to Tempest. "But I don't think I'm going to have to worry about that. Do you Kai?"  
  
Kai merely grunted. "Come on Krys, lets go." He got up, took Krys' hand and attempted to pull her back to the car.  
  
"Yah Krys, go with your boyfriend and run away." One of the girls who had been flirting with Kai said, smirking. "After all, it's not like you're good enough to actually do anything."  
  
Krys growled, pulling her hand away from Kai and turned to her. "What did you just say?"  
  
"I said that you'd better run off with your boyfriend before someone gets some dirt on you and makes you cry." The second girl said. "What's the matter? Can't understand english?"  
  
Krys made a fist. "I sure can. Why don't you back off before I wipe that pretty little face of yours all over this beach?"  
  
"Is that a threat?" Another girl asked, standing up.  
  
"Yah it is." Tempest said simply. "And I'm going to be right here to back it up."  
  
"And me." Hannah stated. The rest of the girls nodded their head.  
  
"Oh, we're so scared." The fangirls said, smirking.   
  
"Then why aren't you trying anything?" Krys asked.  
  
"We're waiting for you to."   
  
"Well then." Tempest reached out and pushed one girl right into Rei's beach chair. "How's that for you?"  
  
^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^  
  
Tala watched as the girls fought...for him. And Kai. And Rei. Tala shook his head, this was supposed to be a guy's fantasy but right now, Tala couldn't help but feel sort of...disgusted.   
  
It wasn't that he didn't appreciate what his girlfriend and her friends were doing, it was just that...well this wasn't exactly what he had pictured it would be like. One look at Kai and Rei told him that they were thinking the same thing.  
  
Tala was about to say something when Shara came along and grabbed his hand and dragged him up to the cars. "Come on, we don't want to you to get hurt." Tala was going to fling her away when Shara kissed him and all Tala could think about was those disgusting lips on his and he fought to keep consciousness. {A/N: He was going to faint because the smell of her breath was that bad..lol..sorry that's not actually it but eh, I thought it was funny}   
  
Shara of course, thought that because he wasn't fighting her that he actually liked it so she dragged him up to his car while kissing him. Shara ended her mouth assult with a little flick of her tongue {A/N: See this is why I gave you people the guns} and giggled. "So what did you think."  
  
Tala showed her exactly what he thought by turning around and throwing up, right over her nice, shiny car. Which she most likely just had polished because it was soo clean you could see your reflection in it and there wasn't a speck of dirt anywhere. Shara watched Tala in horror and glasped a hand to her mouth so that she didn't throw up too.   
  
"Well, everyone has a bad lunch." Shara said weakly and tried to pull Tala in her car. "Come on, lets get out of here. You don't want your girlfriend. I mean, look at her. She's so..fat and she doesn't even have any boobs." Shara spun around. "Look at me. I'm just so gorgeous, there's no way you could prefer her over me."  
  
"You won't be gorgeous in about five seconds." Aurora promised Shara as she came up behind Shara, spun the girl around and gave her a nice, hard hit upside the head. "I'm sorry, I think I just bruised your face. You might want to go and have whatever doctor gave you that boob job to give you a face job too. You might want him to do something about your nose too. It's abnormal big." Aurora rolled her eyes and went over to Tala. "Are you-"  
  
Shara didn't let Aurora finish her question and grabbed her by the hair and yanked her backwards. "Well at least I can afford to get a face job, though I don't need one. You on the other hand." Shara threw Aurora right into another car. "Why don't you just admit that Tala likes me more than he likes you and get the hell out of here?"   
  
Aurora growled, struggled to regain her footing and then turned around and grabbed Shara by the hair this time and threw her onto the ground. "Why don't you go and get the hell out of here because Tala does NOT like you more than he likes me." Aurora kicked her in the side. "So go and find someone who actually likes fake boobs." With that Aurora stepped on her, literally, and went to Tala and gave him a hug. "Are you alright?"  
  
Tala nodded and then heard the sounds of sirens. "Oh shit."  
  
~_^ ~_^ ~_^ ~_^ ~_^ ~_^ ~_^ ~_^ ~_^ ~_^ ~_^ ~_^ ~_^ ~_^ ~_^ ~_^ ~_^ ~_^ ~_^   
  
Kai stood at the desk. He waited for the police to go and get Krys for the second time. He had bailed her out again. It hadn't been as hard this time, they had already had all of his stuff on file and at their fingertips.   
  
Kai took Krys by the hand and lead her to the car, just as he had the first time he had had to do this. But this time, when he got to the car, he picked her up and twirled her around and then kissed her.  
  
"You were superb." Kai whispered against her lips. "I think I might like having you as a bodyguard."  
  
Krys growled. "You might need me to. Some of those dweebs are still in the movie auditioning process and there's still three more rounds to go and I'm willing to bet that they have someone that'll bail them out." Krys rolled her eyes. "With that kind of a boob job, those girls must have rich dads." Krys giggled. "And I mean millionaires."  
  
Kai smirked. "I'm sure we can deal with it." Kai put Krys down and opened his car door. "As long as you're with me."  
  
"Well then you can deal with it Kai. 'Cause I don't plan on going anywhere." Krys got in and closed the door, waiting for Kai to get in his own side, glad that everything was back to normal.  
  
{A/N: So what did you think?? *listens to people trying to kill Shara and her friends and winces* alright I guess you were mad...oh well...Krys and them beat her up for you *smirks*} 


	7. I'm a model in a movie audition

Finding Love in an Elevator  
  
Brief warning: Alright well I got this idea that I should make the next part of the audition a modeling kind of thing. The only problem with it was that I needed guys to supervise the guys get dressed. But what kind of straight guy would do that? Obviously not many so there's a gay guy in this chapter *hangs her head* but don't worry nothing's going to happen I just sort of needed him there in order for this chapter to work so don't hate me for it *flashes puppy dog eyes* plz!!  
  
Chapter Seven: I'm a model...in a movie audition  
  
Aurora escorted her boyfriend to the auditioning room. Well what we mean to say is that Aurora walked with her boyfriend Tala to the auditioning room with a glare of death on her face. Her arms are wrapped securely around her boyfriend's body, her head was up, her eyes were narrowed. Basically she was making sure that all of these so-called 'fangirls' knew exactly who they were dealing with and that Tala was off limits to every single one of them.  
  
"Bye." Tala said when they made it to the door. He leaned down and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Hope you have fun at your rehearsal. Don't practice too long. I like hearing your voice after I get out of this place."  
  
Aurora smirked and snaked one hand behind Tala's neck and used to it bring his face forward so that she could kiss him. "I won't practice too long. I promise. Hope you have fun at your audition. Don't stay near the fangirls too long. I like to see you with your clothes on after you get out of this place."  
  
Tala chuckled, gave her one last kiss of reassurance and then walked into the building. Aurora could still see him through the glass doors and when he turned the corner that would remove him out of her sight he turned and waved at her. Aurora nodded her head in acknowledgement and then turned back to go to Tala's car which he was letting her borrow for the rest of the afternoon. You gotta love it.  
  
Aurora noticed that a bunch of Tala's most dedicated fans were looking at her nervously and Aurora smirked and waved to them and then glared at them evily before increasing her pace and heading for the car. Only to find some guy leaning against it.  
  
"Can I help you?" Aurora asked, as she fished out her keyring that she had recently added the key to Tala's car to. Not long until she got the key to his apartment, Aurora thought triumphantly. "Because you're kinda leaning on my car."  
  
"Oh sorry." He said and then stepped away, looking down at her from his at least six foot height. "I'm Wallace Gregory, but you can call me Ace. Everyone else does." He shrugged. "And don't think that I gave it to myself. My mother gave it to me when I was two and everyone's called me that since."  
  
Aurora shrugged. "I didn't say anything." Aurora took a quick glance at him and found that she liked what she saw. He was tall, yes. A little too tall for her liking but everyone has faults. He had brown hair that was definitely styled in the 'i just woke up' kinda of hair style. Aurora laughed herself, or the 'i just got fucked' hair style. He had dark eyes, Aurora couldn't tell what color and he was wearing a green tank top with black jeans. If she hadn't had Tala, she would definitely go for this guy but unfortunately for him, she did.   
  
"No, but you were probably thinking it." Ace commented and leaned against her car again. "I saw your car and wanted to know who it belonged to. It's a really nice model and I was going to ask where you got it from."  
  
"I don't know where my boyfriend got this car. I wasn't there when he got it. But if you want, you can come back after the audition and ask him." Aurora snapped, getting into Tala's car. "Bye."  
  
"What's his name?"  
  
Aurora growled, this guy was getting annoying. "Tala. He has red hair, I don't think you'd be able to miss him."   
  
"Alright, see ya." With that Ace turned around and left for the auditioning building. Aurora stared after him in confusion and then shrugged. She was going to be late for the rehearsal if she didn't get a move on soon.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
{A/n: *gives everyone reading this a butterscotch cookies...or two..or three...or four..* *slaps anyone's hands who wants a fifth one* Limit's four people ~_^ Don't ask why I put this in there but I figured we could all use a snack break before going on}  
  
"We know that movies with unattractive people in it are bad. No one would ever want to see a movie that stars some fat woman. Not to mention it would cost a lot of money to cater them. So we're going to do sort of a fashion show to see if you guys can look good in almost everything." Jeremy Colespawn said as he looked everyone over. "So go in the change rooms." Jeremy pointed out the change rooms. "They're full of people waiting to change you into the clothes we want you to wear. They'll talk to you and tell you what we want and then send you out to model."  
  
Kai growled under his breath. "I am not going to do this. There is no way in hell I'm going to model stuff just because a bunch of nobodies want me to." Kai rolled his eyes. "Hell, with how much money I have just sitting around I could pay someone to get me to star in their movie. I don't need to do this audition and I'm most certainly not going to if I have to model." With that Kai turned to leave.  
  
Raye grabbed his arm and brought him back. "No, you can't leave. You have to beat those guys over there." Raye pointed to a group of six teenagers. "They think that you guys can't handle something like this. You just gotta prove them wrong Kai. After all, Krys wouldn't like it if people started to think that you were weak."  
  
Kai rolled his eyes again. "Alright but I'm only doing this for Krys and if they even start to try and make me put something embarassing on, I will get up and leave. No questions asked."  
  
Raye nodded. "Sure sure, just get over there and go in that change room and get made into a model." Raye smirked. "I always knew that you looked like the modeling type."  
  
Kai chose to ignore that and followed Rei and Tala into the guy's change room and was greeted by about three guys standing there staring them down. Kai took one look at them and knew instantly that they were gay. Seriously.  
  
"Great, we're going to be changing in front of gays." Tala said, leaning over to mutter it in Kai's ear. "This is great. We might as well change in front of girls. We'll get the same basic reaction." Tala smirked. "Drools."  
  
Kai nodded and sighed. "Well lets hope that they don't see you. They may just focus on you the whole night." Kai chuckled and then turned away, not letting Tala see his kidding smile.  
  
"Wow, did Kai just make a joke?" Rei asked, leaning in on Kai's other side. "Way to go, I didn't think you had it in you."  
  
Kai growled. "You should have seen me try to be a cowboy." Kai tipped his invisible hat. "It was a sight to be seen I reckin'."  
  
Rei laughed and then the three gays at the front started talking. {A/N: Okay I dont have anything against gays so if you take offense to the way I was writing please don't. I didn't mean any of it.} The one with long brown hair tucked in a braid spoke first. "Hi. I'm Leslie Haunting." Tala, Kai and Rei tried not to laugh out loud. "And I'm basically going to be your mother and tell you what to wear."  
  
Rei leaned over. "Well he already has the name for it."  
  
Kai and Tala nodded and tried to hold in their chuckles.  
  
"First of all, we already have the about sizes for you from your girlfriends." Leslie paused. "Or boyfriends for the choice few of you. You'll see your name on a station around the room and please notice there is a curtain for you to close when you're changing. Please use it. Your first outfit is already there. You may go change now."   
  
Kai, Rei and Tala looked around and quickly found their names and were surprised to see that they were next to each other. Kai went into his little 'office type cubicle' and found there was a mirror against the back wall, a chair, a make up table and a pair of black jeans and a white muscle shirt on the makeup table.  
  
Kai sighed, turned around and closed the curtain. Then he pulled off his pants and pulled the black ones on, surprised to see that they fit perfectly. Kai was also surprised to find that they fit like a second skin, tight and melding with his body. Kai rolled his eyes. Then he, in one move pulled off his t-shirt and replaced it with the muscle shirt. He looked at himself in a mirror, found he was alright with the image staring back at him and then exited the 'cubicle', finding Tala and Rei waiting for him.  
  
Rei was wearing white jeans that acted the same way as Kai's did, moulding to his legs and a black muscle shirt. The exact opposite of Kai. Tala, on the other hand was wearing white jeans with a red shirt, almost the same as Rei.   
  
"Not bad." Rei commented and then turned around. "If they would stop grabbing my ass."  
  
Tala laughed. "Be happy the jeans are grabbing your ass and Leslie isn't."  
  
"Well it might not stay that way for long." A voice said from behind them and Kai, Rei and Tala turned to see that Leslie was standing behind them. "I think that I may just sneak a grab or two." He laughed. "I'm just kidding."  
  
Tala smirked and crossed his arms. "Yah, Rei's ass is too scrawny for anyone to want to grab."  
  
"HEY!" Rei exclaimed. "How would you know?"  
  
Tala shrugged and looked away while Kai grinned. He knew that Tala was bisexual but decided to leave well enough alone. Kai turned to Leslie. "So how long until we get to take these things off?"  
  
"Not long." Leslie promised and then motioned to the stage. "Come on, lets go over there so that I can tell all of you what you're supposed to do when you get on the stage."  
  
Kai, Tala and Rei nodded and followed Leslie to the stage, watching as he climbed up the stairs and looked down at everyone. "Alright, if I can have everyone's attention I would like to discuss what you're going to be doing down there. There are ten judges for the guys, ten for the girls. Obviously the judges for us are girls. After all, what guy knows what a guy should look like if he's sexy." Leslie grinned. "Well maybe a few guys know."   
  
Leslie's partner rolled his eyes and came up next to him. "I'm Wallace Gregory. The song you'll be walking to first of all is 'I"m too sexy'. I'm sure most of you are familiar with that song." Wallace winked Tala, Kai and Rei's way. "And I'm sure that a few of you are examples of what that song is talking about. But anyway. I want you to walk all the way down, sway your hips as you walk if you want, don't if you don't want to. I want you to go to the end, do a little spin, then pose, turn and walk back up. Remember they still see you as you walk away." Then Wallace disappeared and the song started. Tala, Kai and Rei got ready to take their turns to go down the run way.  
  
Rei was first to go and then Tala and then Kai right behind him. {A/N: Well they left at the second verse so yah...}  
  
~I'm too sexy for car, too sexy for my car. Too sexy by far~  
  
Kai walked out with his head held high, a glare on his face that just dared people not to like the way he looked and a little shake in his walk.   
  
~I'm too sexy for my hat, too sexy for my hat. What d'you think about that?~  
  
Kai came to the end of the run way did a quick spin, then turned slightly, banged his hip against the air slightly, glared down all of the judges that were looking at him, noticing something scary and then continuing on his way back up to the change room.  
  
~I'm a model, you know what I mean and I do my little turn on the cat walk, yah on the cat walk, on the cat walk, on the cat walk yah. And I shake my little touche on the cat walk.~ {A/N: If these are the wrong lyrics don't blame me, blame the site I got 'em from}  
  
Kai walked back to the end, the shake in his hips slight still and he couldn't wait to get off. When he did, Leslie was standing there and gave him a quick slap in the ass to get him moving. "Nice walk." Leslie commented.   
  
Kai glared at him, but Leslie was unmoved but it, and then went over to Tala and Rei. "Did you see what I saw? At the judge's table?"  
  
Rei nodded. "Yeap, Shara was sitting there." Rei groaned. "Well if those people are her friends like I bet they are, then we're going to go through this without a problem."  
  
Kai nodded. "No kidding."  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
"I miss you, need you. Can't live without you. Want to, feel you. Can't seem to live, my life, without you. So baby come back to me, hold me and tell me it'll be alright." Aurora sang into the mircophone. She felt pretty good. Her voice was loose, she was singing her new song 'Come back to me' and her band was doing a good job of playing it.  
  
Tempest stepped up to her microphone while Aurora started to play the guitar again, letting Tempest take over. "You said that we'd, be together forever. You said that we'd, never have a single fight. Well you lied in every direction. And only you can make it right." Tempest stepped back and Aurora took over again.  
  
"I don't want to, admit this. But baby can't you see...I'm hopelessly fallen for you and there's nothing left for me to do." Aurora smiled at Tempest and they both fell back into the chorus. "I miss you, need you. Can't live without you. Want to, feel you. Can't seem to live, my life, without you. So baby come back to me, hold me and tell it'll be alright."   
  
The drums slowed down and the guitars stopped, the keyboard softening too. Tempest smiled and leaned into her microphone a little bit and whispered the next few lines. "I miss you. I need you. I can't live without you. I want to feel you. I can't seem to be without you. So baby come back to me."   
  
Aurora smirked and positioned her fingers to do her guitar solo for the song when the phone rang. Aurora groaned and gave an apologetic look to her band mates and then ran to the phone. "Hello. Aurora speaking."   
  
"Hey Aurora. It's Raye. Sorry I interupted your rehearsal but did you know that we're having a fashion show today at the auditions?"  
  
Aurora rolled her eyes. "Of course not. How would I?"   
  
Raye sighed. "I don't know but guess whose one of the judges."  
  
"Shara." Aurora sighed. "Well there's nothing I can really do about it, is there. As long as Shara's just a judge it'll be fine. It's not like judges touch the contestants. The most she can get is a eye full and I'm not really worried about that."  
  
Raye sighed again. "Alright alright. Just thought I'd let you know. See ya."   
  
Aurora said her goodbyes and then turned back to her band. Lets try that again."   
  
Tempest looked at Aurora and played a few chords on her guitar. "So who was it?"   
  
Aurora sighed. "Raye. Seems like Shara's found a way to get to Tala again."  
  
"Oh."   
  
No more was needed to be said so Aurora stepped up to her mic and began to strum her guitar. Then she leaned in again and started to sing. "Your first, you've been my last. I can't seem to get over you. I want to be back with you, so why don't you just call me again?"  
  
Tempest started to add her voice too. "I need to touch you, need to know you're still there. 'Cause baby when I'm with you, it feels I'm with thin air."  
  
Aurora smiled. "I want you, need you. Can't live without you. Want to, feel you. Can't seem to live, my life, without you. So baby come back to me, hold me and tell me it'll be alright."  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~   
  
Rei looked at the small little scrap piece of fabric that was supposed to be the fifth and final outfit out the day. "There is NO way I'm going to wear this anywhere where people can see me." Rei said, stalking out of his little 'area' and into the main room, waving the g-string in the air. "NO WAY!"  
  
Leslie was already there, having taken a certain 'liking' to Kai, Rei and Tala. Leslie looked at Rei's g-string and smirked. "I think that you'd look good in it." Leslie winked.  
  
Rei rolled his eyes. "Well of course you like it. I wouldn't be able to hide a god damn thing in these. I might as well go out there naked for pete's sake."  
  
"Would you?" Leslie asked laughing and then, catching Rei's glare shook it off. "Sorry Rei. I didn't mean to be mean."  
  
Kai came out of his 'area' too, waving his g-string in the air as well. Rei wasn't surprised to see that it was even skimpier than the one that Rei had. Kai growled. "No way in hell we are going to wear these things. This is an outrage. I do not wear these things and I never will."  
  
Ace came over and looked at the boys. "What's the matter?"  
  
"This." Tala said, coming out and holding his in Ace's face. "We are not going to wear these things. No way in god's name are we going to wear these things."   
  
Ace sighed. "Come on you three. Just put them on, grit your teeth and walk out there. I'll have a faster beat on if you do it."   
  
Kai glared at Ace and Leslie. "NO! There is no way you can get me in these things."  
  
Ace growled. "If you don't want to put those on, you can go out naked. It's your own choice but you're going out in one of those two choices and if I was you I'd change into the g-string but-" Ace shrugged. "I'm not."  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~   
  
Aurora took one look at Shara and then stomped over to Tala and protectively but her arms around him and kissed him. "So what did they make you do?" She asked, staring into Tala's gorgeous blue eyes.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it." Tala said with a faint blush on his face and then he started to walk to his car.   
  
Aurora looked at him confused and then sped up her walk to catch up to him. "What do you mean you don't want to talk about it. It couldn't have been that bad."  
  
Tala looked away. "I seriously dont want to talk about it Aurora." Tala said and walked to his car and without even opening the door, jumped in. "Come on, lets get out of here."  
  
"Hey Aurora." Shara said, coming over to Tala's car and leaning against it. "I never knew that Tala could look so sexy in something that I choose for him."  
  
Aurora glared at Shara. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I was a judge and I was allowed to pick out something that I wanted them to all model." Shara smirked. "I picked g-strings. Trust me, if you haven't seen Tala in one you might want to. He's one nice one and the g-string doesn't hide anything." Shara skipped away, leaving Aurora to glare after her.   
  
"G-string?" Aurora asked turning to Tala. "You wore a g-string?" Tala didn't say anything and Aurora just shook her head and got in the car. "I can't believe that you wore a g-string."  
  
{A/N: So what did ya think? Was it good? I hope so because I kinda thought it was. Don't flame me for having Ace and Leslie in this. PLEASE!!!} 


	8. Never wear Gstrings in a movie audition

Finding Love in a Movie Audition  
  
Chappie Eight: Never wear a g-string in a movie audition  
  
Tempest, Raye, Krys, Aurora, Macy & Hannah all looked at Kai, Rei and Tala. Tempest blinked. Raye clasped a hand to her mouth. Krys giggled and tried to look at something else so that she didn't burst out laughing. Macy didn't hold herself back and started laughing. Hannah walked around Rei, taking an extra long look at his ass. Aurora on the other hand glared at Tala.  
  
Tala sighed. "What's wrong. It's not like I chose to wear the g-string."  
  
Aurora placed her hand on her hips and gave one of those glares that would be the type to kill you if they could. "I'm sure they gave you some sort of choice to change into if you didn't want to wear a g-string."  
  
Kai cleared his throat and Rei looked down, fidgeting. Tala nodded. "Oh they did give us a choice of something else." Tala smirked. "They told us we could go naked instead if we wanted. No offense but I think you prefer the g-string to that."  
  
Aurora didn't falter her ground. "I would prefer neither. Why don't you two just walk out? It's not like they're going to do anything to you if you just leave them. There's nothing they can do to you. Since Kai there has enough money to sue this entire town if they do."   
  
"Why weren't you so upset when Shara first told you?" Kai asked, looking at the way Tala was getting pretty uncertain of himself.  
  
Tala smiled greatfully at Kai but then he stopped when Aurora growled. "I didn't act like I was upset when Shara told me because I didn't want her to think that she had gained any ground over me because she didn't!" Aurora sighed. "I can't let her have any ground over me. Then she would start as strong as she did before. I don't want to have to deal with her again." Aurora grinned. "Even though we would kick her butt."  
  
Tala sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Listen, there's nothing that wrong with it. It's not like I will ever where the bloody thing again." Tala rolled his eyes. "You don't have to act like the guy around here."  
  
Aurora's eyes grew a dangerous shade of red and everyone could tell that Tala had just crossed a line that he shouldn't have. Aurora made a noise in the bottom of her throat that didn't help comfort them. "What did you just say Tala?"  
  
Tala didn't even look afraid though. "I told you that you don't have to act like the guy around here. I understand that you're worried about me but that doesn't mean that you have to be so aggressive about it. I'm not doing anything wrong. I'm not cheating on you or anything so why don't you just trust me that I can deal with Shara and make the right choices without you prompting me?"  
  
"Really?" Aurora asked, her anger evident in her voice. "Well then why don't you just take care of yourself then. I don't care anymore. I thought you were happy that I was helping you deal with Shara and making it easier for you but obviously I was wrong." Aurora turned to leave, Tala grabbing her shoulder as she did so. "Leave me alone. I need to go and take a walk."   
  
Tala sighed and let Aurora go and Aurora headed straight for the park to take the path that she knew well since she travelled it a lot when she needed to think.   
  
Aurora was too busy lost in thought to realize that there was someone in front of her until she walked into them, literally.   
  
Aurora gasped as she found herself suddenly pulled out of her daydreams and sprawled on the ground, tangled up in someone else's body. Aurora pulled herself free and away from the other person. "Oh my. I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going."   
  
"That's alright." The brown-haired guy said, looking up, letting Aurora gaze into the most alluring purple eyes that she had ever seen. "I wasn't watching either. It's as much my fault as it is yours."   
  
Aurora smiled and stood up, brushing the dirt off of the back of her pants and on her knees. "Well if you're sure."  
  
"I'm sure." He smiled and got up too, and it seemed as if stars were going around his face and ulliminating it as he smiled. "I'm Jared Ramede by the way."  
  
"Cool, I'm-" Aurora started.  
  
"Aurora. I know. I also know that you're from that band, Purple ice {A/N: This is the name of my best friend's band but I'm just borrowing the name}. I'm a big fan of yours." Jared tilted his head to one side as he looked at Aurora. "You look a lot better up close than you do at any of your gigs."  
  
Aurora couldn't help but find that she was blushing. She looked down at her feet and fiddled with her fingers. "Thank you. I'm glad you think so."  
  
"So where's your boyfriend?" Jared asked, looking around. "He's usually with you, isn't he?"  
  
Aurora sighed and nodded. "We had a slight disagreement and I went to take a walk so that I didn't blow up." Aurora looked up at Jared. "Anyway, I really think that I should be going."  
  
Jared smiled. "If you want we could go get a cup of coffee and you could vent to me."   
  
Aurora grinned. "Would you let me do that?" Aurora rolled her eyes at herself. "I mean, you wouldn't want me to do that. I can get really mad sometimes and you're such a nice guy-"  
  
"Don't worry about it. I like to think of it as a way to help a great musician." Jared winked. "Come on, I know a good coffee shop a few blocks over."  
  
Aurora looked at Jared closely and then nodded her agreement. "Alright. Lets go then." With that both Aurora and Jared headed for the coffee shop.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Tala added more weight to the dumbbell and reached down again to lift it back up. Kai watched him from his spot on the benchpress and then shook his head and adjusted the weight for his own exercise and began.  
  
"I just don't-" small grunt "understand what's" another small grunt "Aurora's problem." Tala put the weight down and adjusted it again. "She acts so possessive sometimes and I swear, she acts like she's wearing the trousers instead of me."   
  
Kai shrugged as best as he could while lifting the weight on top of him. "Don't ask me. I'm not a girl." Kai reached up and again increased the weight. "It's not like anything they do when it comes to us makes sense. She's probably just afraid of losing you. That's all."   
  
Tala grunted. "Yah well she shouldn't have to worry-" another grunt as he lifted the heavy weight up "I'm not going anywhere anytime soon."  
  
"Tell her that." Rei said as he watched Kai lift the weight up and down and wiped the sweat off of his brow. "Maybe she just needs to be told that you aren't going to leave her. Reassure her and all that."  
  
Kai got dropped the bench press and got up, letting Rei have his turn on the machine. "Well that might be but they can't expect us to reassure them every five seconds, can they?"   
  
Tala shrugged and moved to let Kai use the dumbbell while he sat down and did simple arm exercises. "I agree with you, but what can you do? It's not like we can just tell them to stop being so stupid and to get a hold of themselves. I don't think they're going to really listen to us."  
  
"No kidding." Rei said. "But that's all we can do right now."   
  
Tala sighed. "True." Tala looked at the window and his eyes narrowed. "Is that Aurora?"  
  
Kai looked and almost dropped the dumbbell on his foot. "Yes. But whose that with her?" Kai looked at Tala. "I've never met him and Krys drags me to a lot of Aurora's parties."   
  
Tala glared. "Neither have I." Tala grabbed his coat and slipped it on. "I'm going to go and find out who in the hell she went and met."  
  
Kai grabbed his shoulder and shook his head. "Don't. You'll look just as possessive as she was acting. If you want her to do something for you, than you should do the same thing for her." Kai motioned towards the showers. "Come on, lets go and change."  
  
Tala nodded and they all headed for the change room, coming out twenty minutes later.  
  
"So where do you want to go?" Tala asked as he vaguely looked around the block as if he thought Aurora would still be there. "We should go and grab something to eat sothat we'll survive our little 'visit' with Shara and company in an hour."  
  
Kai winced, remembering that they were supposed to go and have another 'cut process' in an hour. "Definitely something to eat. What do you feel like?"  
  
"Chinese." Rei said.  
  
Tala and Kai rolled their eyes. "You always want Chinese." Tala kiddingly punched Rei. "Lets get something else."  
  
"How about Italian then?" Rei offered with a smirk that showed off his cat teeth.   
  
"No." Kai and Tala said in unison.  
  
Rei sighed and ran his tongue across his teeth and then shrugged. "I have nothing to say then." Rei's eyes flashed down the street. "Do you want to go to that new coffee shop right there?"  
  
Tala and Kai looked and pondered, than deciding it couldn't be that bad, nodded their content and followed Rei to the coffee shop. They opened the door, welcoming the warm atmosphere from the semi-cold wind from outside. They made their way to a table in the back and sat down, Rei smiling at the waitress that was coming over to them.  
  
Then Tala scanned the coffee shop as if it was a habit and his eyes stopped on a certain table. Tala growled and looked down, burying his interest in his empty cup.  
  
Kai let his eyes slid to where Tala's had been and saw Aurora sitting at the table with that guy they had seen earlier. She was talking and laughing with the guy, obviously having a lot of fun. Kai turned back to Tala and saw that he was glaring at the bottom of his cup with rage.  
  
"I know, don't go there and cause trouble." Tala sighed. "I know I know that if I go and act possessive then I'm being a hypocrite." Tala looked up and stared Kai straight in the eye. "But damnit!" Tala made a fist with his right hand and slammed the table.   
  
Rei nodded sympathetically and patted Tala's back. "It's alright. I'm sure that she's just with a friendly person that happens to be a friend of hers. I bet that they aren't doing anything that you wouldn't do with me or Kai."  
  
Tala grinned. "You're right." Tala looked up and then his face froze.   
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Shara looked on from her table in the corner of the coffee shop. She smirked. This was going a lot better than she would have hoped. She hadn't thought that Aurora would have fallen for her prank but obviously she was.   
  
Which meant that Tala was going to be confused, vunerable and looking for someone who could understand.  
  
And Shara was going to make sure that she was that person!   
  
The look on Tala's face was slightly guilt making. Shara almost wanted to go over there and bring Aurora and Tala back together. But only almost. Shara smirked as Tala got up and left the coffee shop in a rush. Rei getting up to go after him but Kai grabbing his hand, shaking his head against it.  
  
Perfect.  
  
Shara got up and left out a different door. She didn't want either Kai or Rei to see her leave. They might be smart enough to put two and two together and wind up with four. Then she'd never have her chance to put her plan into action.   
  
Shara saw Tala heading for the park and took a shortcut, so that she'd already be there. That way she could fake a surprised look and a concerned face for him without raising any suspicion.  
  
Shara stood against a tree and looked at her watch, pretending to be studying it as Tala came around the bend. Then she looked up and looked around, spying Tala she sighed.  
  
"Hey Tala." Shara called out cheerfully. "Where's your bodyguard? Did she finally realize that it was no use competing with me?" Shara smirked, it was easier to make him think that she was still after him than to rush into comforting him. After all, that would ruin her plan.  
  
Tala looked up and gave Shara the emptiest look she had ever seen and then looked back down at the ground and continued on his way. Shara's heart skipped. Had her prank really hurt him? She just wanted him to realize that she was the one for him, not that lousy Aurora girl. Shara then snapped out of it. Of course he was hurt. That was why she was here to make him happy again.   
  
Shara ran up to Tala and put a hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong Tala?" Shara made her eyes fill up with emotions that she hoped looked something like concern. "Did something happen between you and April?"  
  
"Aurora." Tala said softly. "Her name's Aurora."  
  
"Oh." Shara said, pretending to be surprised. "I knew her name started with an A but I wasn't sure what her name was." She smiled. "But that's alright." Shara's face fell on cue. "What's wrong Tala? Come on, I know that wasn't that funny but you could at least smile for me."  
  
Tala looked up into Shara's eyes. "Thanks but I'd rather be alone right now if you don't mind." With that Tala pushed passed Shara and continued on his path.   
  
Shara watched him go and sighed. Then she put on her usual perky face and skipped after Tala, grabbing his arm. "Come on Tala. What's wrong? Is she spending too much time with her band?"  
  
Tala shook his head and tried to pull his arm away from Shara's. "Shara, I'm serious. I need to think by myself. I can't do that when you're attached to my arm. SO GO AWAY!" Tala hissed and yanked his arm away and jogged down the path.  
  
Shara wasn't one to take a 'no' though and followed him. "Come on Tala. You can't hate me this much. What happened? Did Kai punch your beautiful face?"  
  
Tala turned and glared at Shara. "Would you just leave me alone? You really want to know what's wrong? My girlfriend was kissing another guy. And it wasn't against her own freewill." Tala's eyes were such an icey colour that Shara actually felt a pang of fear. "That's what's wrong. So now that you know just leave me ALONE!"   
  
Shara just stood there, the sudden wind whipping her face. "I'm sorry Tala." She said softly and put her arms around Tala's shoulder, burying her face in his shoulder comfortingly. "I'm so sorry."  
  
"What for?" Tala asked softly. "It's not your fault that my girlfriend found someone that she thought was more interesting than me and someone she wanted to kiss. It's not your fault that you like me. It's not your fault at all." Tala stroked her hair softly.  
  
"I'm sorry." Shara repeated, unable to say anything else. Everything, all the time she had spent up to this day on boys, trying to get them to fall for her so that she could break them seemed useless. She didn't understand anymore why she had ever done something like that. It all seemed so pointless now. "I'm so sorry."   
  
"It's not your fault." Tala said it firmly and yet so softly. "It's mine. I should have realize that she would eventually get bored of me or mad enough to do that. And I pushed her to it. It's my fault Shara, not yours. You just pushed us there a little bit faster, that's all."   
  
Shara shook her head, it still buried in Tala's shoulder. "No it's my fault." Shara pulled away and rubbed her tear streaken eyes. "I'm so sorry. I won't bother you again and I'll try...I'll try to make it right somehow." With that Shara turned and ran off, leaving a very confused Tala looking after her.  
  
{A/N: Sorry I haven't written anything for so long. I'm sorry about that. And I'm sorry this chapter is kinda serious. yah, next chapter will be funny and I'll try to post it before the weekend so that way you guys will get two chappies really fast since I haven't updated for two weeks now.  
  
Yah, I've been kinda busy. A lot of friends problems (and no they're not all from sarah) so I've been busy thinking about them. But now I have written this chapter and I hope you all like it.  
  
Questions that will be answered next time:  
  
will Tala and Aurora get back together?  
  
will shara actually leave tala alone?  
  
will kai make it past the next challange *snickers*  
  
will kai actually do the next challange?  
  
Hint: The next challange has something to do with the song 'I'm too sexy'} 


	9. Too Sexy in a movie audition

Finding Love in a Movie Audition  
  
Disclaimer: i do not own any of them...and except Macy, Krys, Hannah, Raye & Shara  
  
Chappie Nine: I'm too sexy for a movie audition  
  
"Alright today is going to be a little bit different." Jeremy grinned. "Alright, maybe it's not. I just want to see what kind of talents you have. So we're going to make you sing and dance to the songs that we think suit you the most."   
  
Kai and Rei looked at each other. Uh oh. This could definitely be bad. They looked at the panel of judges and were surprised because of two things. One, Shara wasn't there. Two, Leslie was.   
  
Leslie saw them looking at him and waved, winking as he did so. Kai found it really hard not to smile back at Leslie but he managed it, keeping the 'i dont give a crap' look on his face. Rei on the other hand smiled and waved back, seeming to be uneffected by the fact that Leslie was gay and most definitely interested in them.  
  
"Alright the first judge will declare what Tala has to do." Jeremy announced, turning to Leslie. "So what do you want him to dance to?"   
  
Leslie looked up and grinned.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
All Tala could think of was Aurora. There wasn't going to be any heart in his performance and he told Jeremy that. Which was why Jeremy said that he could wait until later to do his dance and they had made Rei go instead. Rei hadn't seemed too pleased with the song he had to dance and sing to but he didn't seem to be too upset either.  
  
Rei went to the back room and noticed that there was tons of stuff for him to change into so that he could...make a better impression for the audience. Rei blushed at that thought. He wasn't into singing in front of people and this was most definitely going to test his stage fright since he had no choice in it whatsoever.  
  
Rei choose a pair of tight black pants and a black tank top. Then he sighed and exited, staring out at the crowd from behind the curtain. He was really nervous about this. And since he was going to be singing a 'girl' song, that was going to make it that much worse.  
  
"Come on Rei." Leslie said, coming up behind him. "You can do this. I promise it won't be as bad as you think it will be. You'll be great. I promise you."  
  
Rei nodded and walked out on the stage, smiling nervously as girls whistled at his choice of outfit. Rei looked back and saw Leslie standing there with an encouraging smile on his face. Rei swallowed and turned back to the front, waiting for the song to start.  
  
Rei moved slightly to the music as it started, his embarassment still taking over him. Rei swallowed again and turned to the crowd, scanning for someone to look at that he wouldn't be as embarassed about.  
  
"I look up to the little birds that glide-" Rei sang it softly, so soft that he could barely hear it. "across the sky." Rei moved forward a little bit.  
  
"Come on Rei." Kai cheered.   
  
Rei smiled, realizing that he shouldn't be so nervous and moved alittle easier to the beat. "He sings the clearest melody. It makes me want to cry. It makes me want to sit right down and cry." Rei spun around quickly, and brought his body sharply to the left.  
  
"I walk along the city streets so dark with rage and fear." Rei moved from side to side, letting the music take him. "And I, I wish that I could be that bird and fly. Away from here. I wish I had the wings to fly away from here."  
  
"My my I feel so low." With that Rei didn't even think about it and just dropped to the ground. "My my where do I go?" Rei arched his back and grinded his back end against the ground as he remembered seeing other people do before. "My my what do I know? My my we reap what we sow." Rei got up and smiled at the audience before spinning around and away.  
  
"They always said that you knew best but." Rei looked teasingly over his shoulder and winked. "this little bird's falling out of that place now. I got a feeling that I might have been blessed, I'll just have to put these wings to the test." Rei spun around until he fell against the pole in the front of the stage. With the next little part Rei ground against the pole, moaning and making little noises of appreciation, his stage fright completely forgotten.  
  
"For I am just a, troubled soul whose weighted. Weighted to the ground." Rei slipped down the pole to the ground. "Give me the strength to, carry on 'til I can lay my burden down. Give me the strength to lay this burden down down down down." Rei stood back up and wrapped his legs around the pole. "Give me the strength to lay it down." Rei fell backwards letting his legs hold him up and his back touched the ground.  
  
"My my I feel so low." Rei pulled himself back up. "My my where do I go?" Back down. "My my what do I know?" Back up. "My my we reap what we sow." Back up and away from the pole.  
  
"They always said that you knew best but." Rei ran his hand across his chest and smirked. "this little bird's falling out of that place now." Rei pulled his shirt right off of his chest and threw it to Leslie who was still waiting in the back. "I got a feeling that I might have been blessed, I'll just have to put these wings to the test." Rei walked back to the pole and began to move against it again, until the music ended.  
  
Then he realized what he had just done and, blushing, ran for the backstage, right into Leslie's waiting arms.   
  
Leslie stroked his hair and hugged him. "It's alright. You didn't do anything wrong. It's alright. I'm sure your girlfriend loved it."  
  
Rei felt a hand on his shoulder and Hannah's angelic voice filled the air. "I did Rei. It's alright. You were good."  
  
Rei didn't believe them and buried his head in Leslie's shoulder.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
"What do you mean you hired him?"   
  
Aurora was in the girl's bathroom at that coffee shop. She was staring in disbelief at her biggest rival in her whole life; Shara.  
  
Shara sighed and ran her hand through her hair and turned away. "It's just like I said. I thought that if I were to get you with another guy, even for just a few seconds you would end up getting Tala jealous and you two would break up. I thought that it would make me getting Tala that much easier."  
  
"And then why in the hell are you telling me your plan? Did you finally realize that it wasn't going to work or did you just realize that I was going to kill you if you even tried it." Aurora asked, her fist clenching and unclenching by her side.  
  
"Actually it has nothing to do with you and it was working. Tala was completely vonerable and he would have been an easy subject for me." Shara looked at Aurora and then shook her head. "You just wouldn't understand what made me change my mind." Shara crossed her arms over those fake breasts of hers.  
  
"Oh yah. Try me." Aurora said, her glared daring Shara to do anything else.  
  
"The only reason why I'm here, keeping you from being a complete idiot is because I saw how sad he looked when he thought that you were with another guy and even I couldn't deal with that. It was just so sad." Shara glared at Aurora and grabbed her by the shoulder. "So now I'm telling you that if you don't shape up and take care of that man I'm going to kill you."  
  
Aurora looked at Shara and then shook her head. "No. You're lying. There is no way in hell someone as bitchy as you would ever have feelings for anyone else. You just want Jared now too because you're too greedy to have one guy. Well don't worry. You can have Jared. I'm with Tala, not Jared."   
  
Shara rolled her eyes. "Then why in the hell are you in a coffee shop with him? Then why in the hell were you having a make-out session with him and why the hell aren't you with Tala at the movie audition today?" Shara growled and stomped out of the bathroom, pausing at the door. "You know what, you are incredibly naive when it comes to these things and that's goign to be your down fall. Be happy that I have a heart 'cause the next girl won't."   
  
Aurora watched Shara go, confusion written all over her face.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~   
  
One of the girls sang 'Oops, I did it again' another singing some other Britney Spears songs. Kai watched Leslie and was amused to notice that every time someone did that he's wince and write down a very big, loopy zero. Kai may not have been able to see the paper but he could tell that it was a zero.  
  
Then it was someone's turn to pick what Kai had to sing to. They looked at him and then whispered among themselves before the judge turned back to Kai with a smile on his face. "Would you sing the song 'I'm too sexy' for us?" {A/N: Yes I realize I used this song for the modeling chapter but it's Kai's offical song. Work with me}  
  
Kai nodded and went into the back room where there was a row of costumes and he had exactly five minutes to change and be ready for what he was about to do. Kai looked around and smirked. He had an idea.   
  
Kai grabbed a pair of black jeans, pretty much the same ones that he had worn for the modeling process. Kai slipped them on and smirked when they clung to him and left little to the imagination. Then Kai looked around and grabbed an everyday t-shirt. After all, it wasn't going to be around for very long into the song.   
  
Then Kai grabbed a cowboy hat that he noticed at the corner of the room and put it on. Smirking at his reflection Kai waited for the people to come and get him. There was no way in hell he was going to look like he was ready for this in such a short time. People might start thinking that he actually liked doing stuff like this and that most definitely would not work.  
  
Three minutes later someone came and knocked at the door. Kai growled and told them to wait a minute and then he stood behind the door and waited for a minute before flinging it open. Kai looked at the shocked boy that had come to get him and stalked out to the stage entrance. These people weren't going to know what hit them.  
  
Kai waited for the song to start before he went on stage.   
  
"I'm too sexy for my love, too sexy for my love, love's going to leave me" With that line Kai walked out onto the stage and tipped his head down a little bit so that no one was able to see his face. Then he walked to the end of the catwalk and waited for the next part of the song.  
  
"I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt, so sexy it hurts" With those words Kai tilted his head up, gave the crowd what he thought was a sexy grin {A/N: *faints at the sexiness of it*} and then reaches for his shirt and rips it in half, letting it fall off of his shoulder.  
  
"I'm too sexy for Mulan, too sexy for Mulan, New York and Japan" Kai grated his hips to the music, letting it take over his body and he heard a few girls gasp in shock. Kai merely shook his head and rolled his eyes behind his closed eyelids.  
  
For the short musicial break Kai merely grabbed the pole that was placed in the stage and twisted around it, rubbing up against it, immitating something else.  
  
"I'm too sexy for this party, too sexy for this party, no way I'm disco dancing" Kai pushed away from the pole and walked up the catwalk to the end and positioned himself.  
  
"I'm a marvel. You know what I mean. I do my little turn on the catwalk." Kai strode up the catwalk, his movements exaggerated and tough. The jeans making it almost impossible to move at such a rate and seemed to feel like they were going to fall down any moment now. Then he turned around aruptedly.  
  
"On the cat walk, on the cat walk, yah. I do my little turn on the cat walk" Kai turned and looked over his shoulder at the panel of judges and winked at them before slowly bringing himself to the floor and back up by shaking his hips.  
  
"I'm too sexy for my car, too sexy for my car, too sexy by far" Kai faced his audience and ran a hand innocently through his hair with a look on his face and his other hand on a place that indicated that he certainly was NOT innocent.  
  
"I'm too sexy for my hat" Kai took the edge of the cowboy hat in between his thumb and his forefinger and brough it down so that it hid his face.  
  
"Too sexy for my hat" Kai flicked the hat up like a cowboy would and gave a matching grin.  
  
"What do you think about that" Kai took off the hat and threw it into the audience in one swift movement, tossing it right for where Leslie was sitting. Leslie caught it and put it on his head, grinning.  
  
"I'm a marvel, you know what I mean and I do my little turn on the catwalk" Kai standered up the catwalk and turned quickly, facing away from the judges again.  
  
"On the catwalk, on the catwalk yah, and I shake my little tush on the catwalk" Kai shook his ass from side to side, smirking as he heard girls whistle for him. As well as Leslie of course.  
  
During this instrumental break Kai winked at Leslie and jumped down off the stage, standing in front of him and twisting and moving to the beat, laughing inside as he did so, watching Leslie's reaction. Maybe it wasn't that bad being a little lose sometimes if this was the kind of reaction he was going to get out of it.  
  
"I'm too sexy for my hat, too sexy for my hat, too sexy for my hat" Kai jumped back onto the stage and walked to where the curtains met the stage.   
  
"I'm a marvel, you know what I mean, and I do my little turn on the catwalk" Kai slauntered his way down the stage again, winking and smirking smugly as he watched everyone go crazy. He turned around quickly so that no one could see the smile that was growing on his face.  
  
"On the catwalk. On the catwalk, yay. I shake my little tush on the catwalk" Kai shook his ass one more time and then made it to the end of the catwalk and stared everyone down.  
  
"I'm too sexy for my cat, too sexy for my cat, poor pussy. Poor pussy cat" Kai got down on all fours and leaned down, running his hands all over himself.   
  
"I'm too sexy for my love, too sexy for my love, love's going to leave me" Kai flipped his body over so that he was on his back and then had it so that his upper body was hanging off the stage as he looked at everyone.  
  
"And I'm too sexy for this song." Kai pulled himself up aruptedly and looked away from the audience, hearing the immense clap as soon as that line was said. Kai smirked. That was too easy.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Aurora took a look at her watch. She had been wandering around this stupid park for two hours now. She wondered what Tala was doing right now. She wondered if Shara had been a bitch and had gone and told Tala that she had been on a date with Jared.  
  
Well it wasn't really a date but Tala could probably see it that way if Shara was the one telling him about it. Aurora growled. Why did this sort of thing have to happen to her? She loved Tala.   
  
So then why had she gone on a date with Jared?  
  
Aurora couldn't answer that question and her conscious refused to let her just ignore the question. A wind blew furious at Aurora, as if it was trying to knock the answer out of her. Literally. Aurora wrapped her coat around her tighter and continued on her way around the park.  
  
Why had she gone out with Jared? Why had she gone with him to that stupid coffee shop? Why hadn't she shook her head and said that she had a boyfriend, that she was just taking a walk and that she didn't need anyone else around? Why hadn't she? Had Jared done something that she liked?   
  
Or did she just go with Jared because he was willing to do something that Tala wasn't?   
  
Aurora sighed. Life was just so confusing with all of these stupid questions. Why did it have to be so confusing?  
  
Aurora turned in the direction of the audition building, the wind pulling at her hair and causing it to fly around wildly. She needed to go to Tala.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Now it was finally Tala's turn. Kai had gone to the back of the room after his 'dance' because he was tired of people pawing him, literally. He hadn't changed out of his jeans and with his shirt missing he made a very alluring sight. Or at least that's what Leslie thought.  
  
Leslie watched as Tala disappeared to the back room and wondered what Tala was going to do for him dance. If it was any where near as good as Rei's and Kai's were, then Tala was a shoo-in for the next stage of this competition. Which meant that he was almost there since he only have two more tests after this one.  
  
The music started, slowly. Leslie grinned, he liked this song. It was a good one. Definitely something that Leslie enjoyed listening to.   
  
"Ladies and gentlemen...LETS GET READY TO RUMBLE." Tala's voice came over the speakers, in a tone not usually assocaited with Tala. "Get get get ready ready ready to RUMBLE"  
  
"Ya'll ready for this? Ya'll ready for this?" Tala made his entrance on the stage with that, motioning to his body and asking the same question he was saying in his eyes. "Whoomp! There it is. Hitman! Pump up the jam. Yo pump it up. Yo pump it." Tala brought his body to a sudden right and then moved his hands up and down to motion...well ya. "This is your night-be agressive, b-e agressive. HIT IT! Ya'll ready for this?"  
  
"Whoomp!" With that sound Tala brought his groin to the forward quickly, making a hard thrust. "I like to move it move it." Tala made a cocky that just seemed to entice all of the judges. "Whoomp!" Again with that pelvic thrust. "I like to move it move it." Another cocky gesture. "Whoomp!" Leslie almost groaned at this third thrust. "I like to move it move it. WHOOMP! There it is! Move it!" Tala moved to the front of the stage, his steps in time with the beat.  
  
Tala took a hold of the pole. {A/N: me thinky that these guys are too attached to this pole} "WHOOMP!" Tala ground against the pole. "I like to move it move it." Tala moved up and down on the pole. "WHOOMP!" Another grind. "I like to move it move it." More rubbing. "WHOOMP!" Tala pushed away and spun around, grinding his ass against the pole this time. "I like to move it move it." Tala moved up and down enticely again. "Give it up girl." Tala pushed completely away from the pole.  
  
"Welcome to the big show." That voice clearly wasn't Tala's. Or was it? "Let me hear you say way-oh." Tala grinned when the audience did say way-oh. "Simply put you're about to say way-oh." The audience responded again. There was a pause and then Tala looked up grinning. "let me see your tootsie roll." Tala grinned and winked at Leslie. "Tootsie roll! WHOOMP! There it is." Tala pretended to see something and hide his eyes and turned around while thrusting his hips at the 'whoomp' part. "Let me hear you say way-oh." Tala walked back to the beginning of the stage, swaying his hips somemore.  
  
"These sounds swirling through my mind." Tala started, pretending to hold his head in agony, only to snap out of it one second later and jump up with the next word. "DEFENSE!" Same thing three times more. "These sounds swirling through my mind." Tala jumped forward and spun around on the floor, only to get up again.  
  
"Action action, we want action." Tala announced, running his hand down to show exactly where he wanted his 'action' {A/N: -_-U}. "A-C-T." Tala pretended to be a cheerleader and punched the air in front of him with each letter. "I-O-N" Tala swayed his hips to each of the last letters. "Action boys, action HEY!" Tala jumped up to his orginal height.  
  
"Pump up the jam, yah pump it up." Tala sang again, just moving to the beat, his string of inspiration leaving him {A/N: Know how you feel Tala!} "While your feet are stomping." He stomped his feet. "And the gym is pumping." Nothing. "Look ahead the crowd is jumpin." Tala looked towards the door as it opened and Aurora walked in.  
  
"Pump it up, a little more." Tala moved his hips down and he leaned over, as if telling someone a little secret. "Get the party going on the dance floor." Tala jumped up and danced alluringly. "See 'cuz that's where the party's at and you'll find out if you do that."   
  
"Oh-wa." Tala made that strange little sound as he made his way back to the pole. "A place to stay. Get your booty on the floor-tonight make my day." Tala swung around the pole. {A/N: leslie: how on earth did he do that? Kim: *shrugs*}  
  
"Oh-wa." Tala landed on the floor and wrapped a leg around the pole. "A place to stay. Get your booty on the floor-tonight make my day." Tala used that leg to lower himself off of the stage and into ALMOST the lap of Kai.  
  
*skips the rest of the song because it's kinda boring..just realize that Tala does NOT end up in Kai's lap and that Tala finishes the song*  
  
Tala stomped to the back of the stage and went into the wings. He couldn't believe that Aurora had the nerve to glare at him for dancing when she had been the one that had kissed that guy in the coffee shop.  
  
Tala heard someone run towards him and Tala turned away from the noise, making a barrier of sorts with his back. He didn't want to talk to Aurora right now. She was confusing him and he didn't like it.  
  
"Tala." Aurora exclaimed, throwing her arms around him and holding him close. "Tala-"  
  
Tala stiffened, which he knew hurt Aurora deeply but he couldn't help it. It wasn't his fault, it was the fact that she had been so ... Tala didn't know how to describe it.   
  
"What do you want?" Tala asked, surprised at how cold his voice sounded to him.   
  
"Tala. I'm sorry." Aurora said, burying her face in Tala's back. "I don't want to hurt you like this. Which is why I think you should go and be with someone that cares more about you. Someone like Shara."   
  
"SHARA?" Tala exclaimed, turning around to stare Aurora in the eye. "Have you gone mad?"  
  
"No." Aurora said and looked down. "I just think she'd be better for you."  
  
Tala sighed and slid her hand under Aurora's chin and tilted it up. "No one could be better for me than you." Tala kissed Aurora gently. "No one."  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Hidden in the shadows a person growled softly. "The soft-hearted girl part may not have worked Tala but mark my words. You will be mine." 


	10. Barnyard Fun in a movie audition

Finding Love in a Movie Audition  
  
Author Note: I am **so** sorry that I haven't updated forever. I haven't had any inspiration forever and well, I did have inspiration for this chapter but I lost the first copy of it so I had to rewrite it and then I forgot to save that one so I had to rewrite the last couple scenes and then I got tired with it so I'm going to rewrite the whole thing again and hopefully this will be up as soon as possible. I am **really** sorry that I didn't get this up before and I hope that all of my reviewers won't be too mad at me *gives a pitiful look*..*tries to make it up to everyone by handing them all kai and rei and tala plushies* All right onto the chappie, I think you've waited long enough for it *nods*  
  
Disclaimer: I only own the idea, the fanfiction account and the girls *nods*   
  
Chapter Ten: Barnyard Fun in a Movie Audition  
  
It had been about two days since the dancing audition. Tala and Aurora were trying their best to forget about Shara but unfortunately that isn't so easy when the girl is following you around. Not to mention that she seemed to be somehow connected to the movie audition. Aurora was so pissy that Tala had offered that the second the audition was over they go to the beach for a while, just the two of them. Aurora had obviously agreed.  
  
"Do you have to go to this stupid movie audition?" Aurora asked as she looked around her and noticed all of Shara's friends that were filing into the building. "I mean, it's not like with Kai's money you or him or Rei are going to really need this."   
  
Tala laughed at Aurora. "Don't be so protective. I'll be just fine. Don't worry, I'm not going to run off with any of the girls in there because I have a much better girl to go back to. You'll live with me not being around for a few hours. I promise that I'll be back soon." Tala swooped down and kissed his girlfriend. "Bye."  
  
Aurora sighed. "All right, you can go then." Aurora gave another glare at the theater and then nodded. "Okay, I'll see you right after?"   
  
Tala nodded. "Yeap."  
  
"OK. I know I shouldn't worry but I do." Aurora smiled and gave him another quick kiss. "If you can't reach me on my cell phone I'm at work." Aurora rolled her eyes. "Just get over there and save me."  
  
Tala chuckled. "Will do."  
  
With that Aurora felt that she had done as much as she could and she climbed into her car and then turned on the engine. She backed out and waved to Tala and then headed away. Tala waved too and then turned to Kai and Rei who were shaking their heads.  
  
"What?"   
  
"Your girlfriend is too protective and you are encouraging it." Kai said simply as he leaned against his car and stretched out his legs. "You should just go, I'll be fine so stop worrying about me."  
  
"I can't do that." Tala argued. "I don't want her to be afraid that I'm going to go off with someone like Shara and if this is the only way that I can do that, well then so be it."   
  
Rei shrugged. "Just leave it alone Kai. Just because you don't see the purpose of it doesn't mean that the rest of us don't." Rei smirked. "Just leave well enough alone and I think that we're being called into the theater." Rei said as he pointed to Leslie gesturing to them.  
  
Kai sighed. "You know what? I think that that's the only good thing about Leslie. He tells us when it's time to go in there."  
  
Rei hit Kai on the shoulder. "You're not in a very nice mood today, are you?"  
  
"No." Kai agreed. "You try to be in a nice mood when people are throwing love notes to you through windows. Three of them went through open windows and one went through a window that was **not** open." Kai growled. "I had to get someone there to fix it this morning and I don't think I've been in a good mood since."   
  
"We can tell." Tala said softly and Rei laughed, but thankfully Kai didn't hear that one. "Come on, lets get this over with."  
  
"Okay." Kai said and they all headed inside the building.  
  
"All right today we're going to send you somewhere and see how you react with your surroundings." Leslie said as he looked down at them all. "You're going to follow this map and we'll see you in about an hour." Leslie and Ace were handing out maps and then Leslie was in front of them. "Do you want one map or two?"   
  
"What kind of question is that?" Kai asked, growling. "We only need one."  
  
Leslie shrugged. "If you say so." Leslie handed them only one map and then moved on.  
  
Kai growled. "That was stupid. Why on earth would we need more than one map? We're all going to go in one car."   
  
Rei nodded but wasn't so sure about taking only one map. "I got to go to the bathroom. I'll be back in a minute. You guys head out to the car and I'll meet you there. K?"  
  
Kai nodded. "Yah sure. We'll see you."  
  
Kai and Tala headed out to Kai's car as Rei went to the bathroom. He came out and took a quick detour before actually heading to Kai's car. When he got there he saw that Tala had already claimed the front seat along with Kai, obviously, so he was stuck in the back. Rei shrugged. Small price to pay for knowing that they would actually get to where they were going.  
  
"All right, now that Rei's back, lets go." Tala said as he waited for Kai to put the key in the ignition and get going.   
  
Kai nodded and did just that and handed the map to Tala, expecting Tala to be able to tell him where to go. Unfortunately that wasn't such a good idea.  
  
"TALA!!! It's a fucking dead end." Kai said as he turned to glare at his friend. "Are you sure you know how to read the fucking map?"  
  
Rei sighed, he knew this was going to happen.  
  
Tala returned Kai's glare. "Of course I know how to read this map. What do you think I am? Stupid? No, unlike you I never had servants to do everything for me. I had to learn how to do everything the hard way."   
  
Kai growled. "I never had anyone to do everything for me either Tala so watch your mouth."  
  
Tala's eyes looked like they were literally daggers of ice, ready to be launched right at Kai. "I have to watch my mouth? I'm not the one that swears at the drop of a fucking hat so I would watch what you say you stupid moron."   
  
Kai glared and snatched the map out of Tala's hands, only to have it snatched back and this went back and forth for a little bit until someone held onto it too hard and, well it broke in two.  
  
"TALA!" "KAI!"  
  
Rei sighed and shook his head. It always happened like this.  
  
"Now how are we going to get there genius?" Kai snapped at Tala.  
  
"I don't know, why don't you tell me since you're the one that tore the map."  
  
"I tore the map. Why you little-"   
  
"Guys." Rei said finally.  
  
"WHAT?" They said in unison.  
  
"I have another map. Now if you'll switch me spots Tala I think we can get there in about fifteen minutes."  
  
Tala and Kai grumbled something to themselves but Tala switched spots with Rei and Rei was sure that someone, or both of them, muttered thanks.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Kai drove into the driveway/parking lot of a huge barnyard petting zoo sort of thing. Rei looked around and groaned. "I can't do this. Animals hates me. Well not all animals. Cats like me but chickens and dogs hate me." Rei sighed and sunk into his seat.   
  
Kai chuckled and turned off the car. "Oh, we're going to go in there and don't worry. I'm sure nothing in here will attack you at all. Now Tala, well we may have to worry about him." Kai jumped out of the car and looked at his two companions. "All right you two, get your butts out here. We have to go and join the tour. Come on, I swear it will be...livable."  
  
Rei looked at Kai and then sighed. "Okay, I'm going. But only if you promise that I can go back to the car the second something tries to kill me."  
  
Kai nodded. "Yeah, sure. The second something tries to kill you I'll let you go back to the car." Kai looked at Tala. "Come on, you have to follow as well." When Tala shook his head, Kai sighed. "Would you just get your ass out here. We know that you both are chickens but for Pete's sake, nothing's going to kill you. Otherwise they wouldn't let little kids in here."  
  
Tala growled and climbed out of the car and stood next to Rei. They both sighed, not wanting to go in there and then Kai grabbed them both by the ear and lead them into the petting zoo. Tala winced but didn't say anything about Kai's grip. Rei, on the other hand, was going 'ow ow ow ow'.  
  
"KITTENS!" Rei said all of a sudden and Kai let go of his ear as Rei ran over to a box of kittens and picked one up. "Aw, it's so cute and cuddly." Rei turned around and offered a small, orange and white puff ball to Kai.   
  
Kai looked at it once and then again and then shook his head. "No thanks." When Rei glared, Kai shrugged. "I would probably hurt it. I don't know how to hold them like you do."  
  
Rei sighed and decided that there was no way he was going to be able to 'teach' Mr. KnowitallHiwatari to hold a kitten so he sighed and offered Tala the kitten next. "Come on Tala, it's cute and cuddly and it doesn't bite."  
  
Tala looked at it and snorted. "There is no way in hell you're going to get me to hold anything, and definitely not that flea-bitten excuse for an animal." With that Tala crossed his arms and stared at the wall, not meeting Rei's eyes anymore.  
  
Rei sighed and put the kitten down, only to pick up another one that tried to leap into his lap but missed and crashed his face into the ground. "Aw you poor thing. Don't worry, I see you." Rei cuddled with the new kitten for a little bit and petted it and then turned to Kai and Tala again, offering the new kitten to them. Again they refused the kitten and Rei sighed. What party poopers!  
  
Kai watched as Rei picked up kitten after kitten and held it close to his chest and then turned around to offer it for Kai and Tala to hold. Both Kai and Tala would say no and then Rei would sigh, turn around and put the kitten back in the box and pick up another one.   
  
Kai watched as there was a mother cat up on the hay loft, watching them as they picked up the kittens and held it. Well, while Rei picked up the kittens and held them. Kai sighed and then looked back down at Rei and found that he was being offered a pure white kitten with little black paws. Rei was looking at him with a really pitiful look this time and Kai sighed and took the kitten.  
  
Rei looked pleased when Kai tried to hold it the way he had seen Rei do it. In fact Rei jumped up and moved his hands a little bit so that he was holding it properly. The kitten started purring and Rei grinned so much that Kai thought his cheeks were going to pop off. "It likes you." Rei commented, petting the kitten.  
  
Kai smiled and then scooped down to put the kitten back in the box. Tala watched it all and shook his head. Then he looked up and saw the mother cat and sighed. "All right, are we done with the cats now or do you want to go and hold that one too?"  
  
Rei glared at Tala and sighed. "You're just so mean." With that Rei left the barn. Kai started to follow him when he heard Tala gasp in shock and turned around to see the that cat as jumped on Tala and was now scratching the hell out of him.   
  
"REI!" Kai called for help, not knowing what to do with a killer cat. Rei came in and started laughing at Tala. Kai growled. "Not a good time to be laughing." Kai reached out and tried to grab the cat. The second Kai touched the cat it seemed to calm down and it turned and jumped on Kai and began rubbing it's body against Kai's face.   
  
Rei watched this development and starting laughing even more. Tala began to tend to his wounds and Kai just let the cat do what it wanted to, not in the mood to have to deal with an angry mom cat.   
  
Rei continued to laugh.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
"It's not that funny." Tala said for the millionth time as Rei continued to laugh.   
  
Rei didn't stop laughing and just tried to muffle it by putting his hand over his mouth, this of course made Tala growl even more and Kai just shook his head and watched the two of them go at it.   
  
"Look!" Rei said all of a sudden and squatted down and looked at a nest that was filled with nothing less than eggs. "Wow. I think there's got to be a dozen of them. Sheesh, what in the heck do these animals do." Rei got up and looked around for a mother bird and saw none and shrugged.  
  
Kai rolled his eyes. "There isn't that many. There's probably about eight." Kai looked around though too, seeing if there was a mother anywhere. "Guess there's not going to be a hatching anytime soon."   
  
Rei looked at the eggs and shook his head. "Well then, I guess we get to go now, right?" Rei shivered. "I don't want to be around if this turns out to be a chicken's nest and the mother hen comes back. Those things just don't like me, I swear."   
  
Tala nodded. "Yeah, I agree with you. Who could like you if you looked like one of their natural enemies."  
  
"What?" Rei said, turning around.  
  
"Well you do have the teeth kitty cat." Kai reminded Rei gently.   
  
Rei hissed and Tala laughed. "Look he even expresses his anger the same way that they would." Tala began to walk towards the pond that was about three feet away and then found himself inside the pond as Rei went over and pushed him in.   
  
Rei went away laughing, back to the nest, where Kai was standing while Tala got a mouthful of pond water. Tala sat up and spat out the water and picked a lily pad off of his head and glared at Rei. Unfortunately a frog jumped on his face at the time and made it look a little less then terrifying.  
  
Rei laughed and laughed and was a little wobbly on his feet as he did so. All of a sudden he stepped down and heard a crack. He jumped, turned around and backed off. "Oh my god. I stepped on an egg." Rei exclaimed.   
  
Kai and Rei both looked down and saw a little crack in the egg that was furthest away from where Rei had stepped. "There you go, see Rei. You didn't step on it."  
  
Rei sighed in relief. Then he looked down again and noticed that there was another cracking sound. "Okay, then what's going on?"  
  
Tala came out of the pond and went to stand behind Kai and Rei. "Well that would be obvious dodobrain. They're hatching." Tala shook his head, which resulted in Kai and Rei being sprayed with a million drops of pond water.   
  
Kai glared at Tala. "Why don't you go change into the shorts I have in my trunk."  
  
Tala sighed. "All right. I'll be back, don't think that you can run away from me because I'll find you."  
  
Kai nodded, rolling his eyes. "Don't worry Tala, we won't leave you. We promise." Kai leaned closer to Rei and 'pretended' to whisper but allowed Tala to hear them. "So the second he's gone, we run for it."  
  
"KAI!" Tala paused. "Wait a second, you just tried to make a joke." Tala shook his head. "I swear it's the farm air." With that he walked off to where Kai's car was parked.   
  
Rei and Kai watched him leave and then looked down at the eggs again, watching them to see if they were indeed hatching or whether or not Tala had no idea what in the hell he was doing, just like usually.   
  
Rei finally sighed and got up, off the ground where he had decided that he would sit down for a while. "I am tired of looking at these stupid things. They're obviously not going to hatch so lets go out of here and see if those kittens are awake again."   
  
No sooner had Rei turned around than a huge crack was heard. Kai and Rei both looked down at the nest and saw that half of the eggs had cracks in them and then all of a sudden there was an even bigger crack and then there was a very fluffy little birdie staring up and Rei. Rei eeped and jumped back, looking at it in shock.  
  
The little chick squealed with delight and then ran over to Rei, tripping about half way there and then jumped up and down on his shoe. Rei turned to look at Kai in shock. Kai just chuckled and watched as the other chicks hatched and did basically the same thing.   
  
"Kai! Help!" Rei said finally as he looked down and noticed that he now had about eight chicks on his feet. "What on earth is going on? Why won't they leave me alone?"  
  
"Well Rei-" Kai said slowly, looking down at the chicks and then shaking his head as he did so. "I think that they think that you're their mother."  
  
"WHAT!!!" Rei asked as he looked around and moaned. "That's not fair. That's not fair at all. How come they think that I'm their mother. Don't they know that I don't look a thing like them? Don't they know that there's no way in hell that I could ever be their mother? Don't they know this?" Rei sighed and tried to shake them off of his shoe, finding to his horror that it wasn't working. "GET THEM ALL OFF OF ME!"  
  
Kai tried to calm Rei down but it didn't seem to be working juding by the fact that he was jumping around, which lead to the chicks all falling off of him but now he was running around as they followed him. Finally Rei jumped into a tree and watched as the chicks all surronded the bottom of it, looking up at him and peeping.   
  
"Kai-" Rei whined as he realized that there was no way for him to get down without having to deal with the chicks again. "How do I get rid of them?"  
  
"I don't think you can." Kai said carefully, looking at the little things. Kai shrugged. "Or at least I've never heard of a way for you to."  
  
"Thankfully you never grew up on a farm." Rei looked at the chicks and moaned again. This was just not fair. What did he do to deserve having eight chicks follow him around and he didn't even want to ponder what would happen when the mother realized that he had stolen her chicks. She would be furious. She would be raging. She would be ready to murder him. Rei winced at the thought.  
  
Tala came back and looked up and Rei, hiding in the tree and then the little chicks running around the bottom of it and put two and two together and began to laugh.   
  
Rei and Kai both glared at him but Tala didn't notice, he was too busy laughing his head off. "Sheesh Rei, we know that you would like to have kids but chicks?" Tala continued to snicker at Rei. "This is just too funny. Wait until Leslie hears about this."  
  
Rei growled. "NO ONE is going to hear about this Tala or I'm going to kill you." With the tone of voice that Rei used, Tala and Kai realized that he was dead serious.   
  
Tala looked up at Kai and Kai looked back at Tala. What in the hell were they going to do?   
  
Kai sat down on the grass and tried to think of a way to get Rei away from the chicks and then all of a sudden Rei's gentle voice punctured the silence. "Uh Kai?"   
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I have to go to the bathroom."  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Kai and Tala stood outside the bathroom, and Tala was laughing his head off again. Kai was holding five of the seven chicks that had hatched on Rei, thinking that Rei was the mother. Rei, unfortunately, was stuck with the other two.  
  
"AH!" With that Rei ran out of the bathroom, trying to pull his pants up as he ran. "These **Things** just won't give me any privacy. I think that there was a reason that we didn't see any mother hens at that nest. I bet these things have been perverted since she laid them."  
  
Tala kept laughing as he watched all of the chicks jump out of Kai's hands and run after Rei as well. "Yah well, maybe they just like you and maybe they're hungry."   
  
Rei stopped dead in his tracks. "You don't think they think that I'm going to feed them with my-" Rei stopped talking for a second and let this sink into his own mind. "TALA!!!"   
  
"What?" Tala questioned. "I didn't say anything wrong. You're the one that thought of it." {A/N: I **hate** it when people me that and trust me, they tell me that a lot all of the time just because I pick up on the wrongness of what they just said *pouts*} Tala shook his head and looked down at the chicks. "Maybe we should try to go and find out what happened to the mother hen."  
  
Rei looked down at the chicks, his uh middle section and then over to where there was a bunch of chickens. He shook his head. "Oh no we don't. What happens if the mother hen gets mad at me for making them think that I'm their mother. I'm not going to get attacked by a chicken just because you think that it might help. Hell, you've been attacked by a cat for pete's sakes. Even I can deal with a cat."  
  
"That's because you're part cat." Tala offered simply and then leaned against the barn. "Why don't we let Kai decide what we should do with the chicks."  
  
Kai shrugged. "I don't know. Like you said, I wasn't raised on a farm. But I was taken to one every summer and last thing I knew, chicks were afraid of the dogs. Maybe if we go and play with the dogs for a while the chicks will go away."  
  
The second Kai said the word 'dog' Rei was shaking his head, going 'oh no'. Rei kicked a rock. "We are **not** going to find a dog. Do you know what hates me more than chickens? DOGS! They've always been the things that attack me, jump on me, and try to separate my arms from my shoulders with their teeth. There is no way in hell you're going to get me anywhere near a dog. You're just going to have to think of another plan Kai."   
  
Kai shrugged. "Well that's my best plan so you're going to have to live with it." Kai heard the sound of horses and then smirked. "Unless-"  
  
"Unless what?" Rei asked, as he looked at Kai with a weird look on his face.   
  
"Well we could go horseback riding. The chicks won't be able to keep up and we'll leave them behind. Well actually we'll walk them to the pond, where the nest is and then gallop off. There's no way they could keep up with us at the speed so we'll get rid of them. That way they won't be able to follow you around anymore because they won't know where you are."  
  
Rei cocked his head to one side and started to think about this. "Well-" He said slowly, a grin spreading on his face. "I guess that would work. Do you think that they will let us ride the horses?"  
  
Kai nodded. "Sure they will. If they won't, we'll just have to bribe them a little."   
  
Rei smiled. "Well then, lets go."  
  
They all headed to where Kai was sure the horse sounds were coming from and came across a goat pen. Kai and Tala looked at it and then sighed.  
  
"We could jump over it." Tala offered as he looked around. "I think that would be good enough to get us over. I don't really think that we're going to have a problem with our jumping abilities."  
  
Rei sighed. "All right. Maybe we'll lose them in the goat pen." Rei said with a shrug and jumped gracefully over the fence and then turned to wait for Kai and Tala to do the same.  
  
Kai was the next one to try to jump over the fence. He did a pretty good job of it and then he stood next to Rei and sighed.  
  
"What's wrong?" Rei asked as he realized that Kai was sighing. "Come on, just because you didn't jump perfectly is no reason to get all mad."   
  
Kai shook his head. "That's not it." Kai pointed. "Looks like we just taught your little followers how to jump."  
  
Rei looked down and saw that the chicks were jumping over the very bottom board on the box. Rei groaned. "They just have to imitate everything that I do, don't they."  
  
Kai shrugged. "I guess so." Then Kai turned to Tala. "Are you going to jump over or not?"  
  
Tala sighed and then backed up a little bit and jumped. It looked really good and Kai scowled, realizing that this meant that Kai's jump was the worst out of the three of them.  
  
Unfortunately a dog saw Tala jump and decided that he didn't want Tala to jump and ran over and grabbed the bottom of Tala's pants and yanked.  
  
And Tala's groin connected with the fence.  
  
"OW!"  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Tala sat in the back of Kai's car with a ice bag on his groin. Tala looked up at Kai and glared. "I swear, if we ever go to a farm again, I will murder someone."   
  
Kai nodded and then walked over to where Leslie was standing, watching Tala and shaking his head. Kai put a hand on Leslie's shoulder and then smiled. "Don't worry about it. Tala will be over it by tomorrow and it's not your fault anyway. You didn't know that one of your dogs were going to do that."  
  
Leslie nodded but still looked quite worried. Kai rolled his eyes. "See you later?"  
  
Leslie nodded. "Yeah, see you."  
  
Kai smirked. "You owe me a horse-back riding lesson by the way, my friend." Kai jumped into his car. "Bye."   
  
Rei was already sitting in the front seat and watched as the chicks all jumped up and down outside of the car. "Goodbye chicks." Rei turned to face the road ahead. "And good riddance."   
  
Kai just shook his head and turned on the car and they were gone. They got about five minutes down the road before Rei groaned in pain. Kai quickly turned to him. "What's wrong Rei?"  
  
"I forgot something Kai." Rei said quickly.  
  
"Okay then." Kai turned the car around and they headed back to the barn while Tala moaned, saying that he refused to get out of the car.  
  
When they stopped Rei jumped out of the car and ran to where there was seven chicks crying in the grass. He scooped them all up and they stopped crying, peeping for joy. Rei purred and then carried them all back into the car. "All right we can go now."  
  
Kai said nothing and just drove off. 


	11. Chicknapping in a movie audition

Finding Love in a Movie Audition  
  
Chapter Eleven: Chicknapping in a movie audition  
  
"Did you just have to feel sorry for them?" Tala asked as he groaned and one more chick decided that his injured groin looked like a trampoline. "These things are insensitive, perverted BEASTS and they don't deserve to be felt sorry about! Can we please stop the car and dump them on the side of the road."  
  
"You'll survive the chick's attentions." Rei said simply. "They just like you, that's all. It's not their fault they're not old enough to know not jump on an ice pack or a red-headed monster."  
  
"I'm NOT a monster." Tala growled.  
  
Rei chuckled. "I was just kidding Tala, sheesh. Don't take things so seriously." Rei purred as a chick ran up to him, tripping on the way and landing on his face only to get up again and jump on Rei and cuddle. "Aren't they just so cute Kai? I don't understand why on earth Tala hates them so much."   
  
Kai rolled his eyes and kept his eyes on the road, refusing to comment. He was NOT going to get involved in this little argument. He had nothing to do with it unless one of those stupid chicks decided that his car looked like something to eat. Then he would take sides and those chicks would end up on the side of the road. Rei's new pets or not.  
  
Rei sighed as Kai stayed silent. Why on earth wouldn't he just comment. Sheesh, it wasn't that hard. One word would work. Two would be better. Rei turned to look out the window of the car and watched the scenery go past at a speed that would have made him car sick at an early age.   
  
Tala grunted again and both Kai and Rei knew that meant that another chick had joined the 'groin group'. Rei rolled his eyes, who would have guessed that the chicks would be so...uh interested in something like that. Rei shook his head. He was going to have to keep these things in a cage and make sure that they never followed him into the bathroom again. Rei shuddered. That had hurt!  
  
"REI!" Tala growled. "If you don't get these stupid chicks off of me right now I'm going to open the window and throw them out. Whether you like it or not!"   
  
Kai pulled over to the side of the road and got out and went to the back trunk. Tala and Rei gave each other worried looks. What was going on? Kai didn't make a habit of stopping in the middle of no where to get something out of his trunk. That meant that there was something in there that Kai was most likely going to use to shut the both of them up. With that thought Rei eeped and grabbed all the chicks to him that weren't already with Tala.  
  
Meanwhile Kai dug in his trunk for that cage he had gotten a while ago for some weird co-worker of his. Of course, he was going to throw all of that guy's pets in there and then he was going to throw them in the river but still. Kai searched for a minute more and then found it and pulled it out. Then he walked back to his door, opened it and threw the cage in.   
  
"You have three minutes to get those damn chicks in that damn cage. I'm going to go for a short walk to clear my head. When I get back, I want to see all the damn chicks in there and if they're not, I'll personally put them in there and I assure you that I'm not a gentle person." Kai instructed Rei and then walked off in the direction they had came from.  
  
Rei swallowed at that. Kai was mad at them. Rei sighed and started to put chicks in the cage. He was at seven when he stopped. "Uh Tala? Where's the last chick?"  
  
"Not back here." Tala said simply. "I gave you all of the chicks that were back here." Tala looked around. "Oh shit, what happened to it?" Tala and Rei looked at each other and then immediately started to search the whole car, trying to find that last, lost chick.   
  
Kai walked along the side of the road, ignoring the yells of the people from the farm he was walking past. Obviously they didn't see someone like him very often. By someone like him, he meant someone that they don't know. What weirdoes, Kai thought. Kai sighed and figured that it was about time he should turn around and head back to the car, after all this was definitely long enough for Rei to get all of the eight chicks in that cage.   
  
"Peep." Something said as Kai turned around and Kai looked down to see a single chick looking expectantly up at him. "Peep?"  
  
Kai chuckled. "Well look whose the runaway." Kai leaned down and scooped up the chick. No matter what he had said to Rei, he was gentle to animals. It was people that need to run when Kai was in a bad mood. Kai was happy to say that he had never hurt an animal when he was having a rage attack. "We better get you back, knowing Rei, they've pulled apart my car just to find you." With that thought Kai didn't just walk back to his car, he ran.  
  
Rei sighed. "I can't find it Tala! It's just gone. What on earth could have happened to it"" Rei looked out the window. "At least Kai isn't back yet." Rei looked in the direction that Kai had walked off in and his eyes widened. "Shit! Kai's running back here."   
  
Tala and Rei freaked out and began to look more frantically for the missing chick. Tala even went so much into forming a mantra for it; 'here chick, here chick, here chick, here chick'.  
  
Then all of a sudden Kai was in his side and he handed a chick over to Rei. "Here you go. This little one decided to follow me." Rei took the chick and put it in the cage and then stared dumbly in front of him. How had he missed a little chick jumping out of the car? How?  
  
Tala just shook his head. Trust a chick to make them worry for nothing.  
  
Kai started the car and began to drive in the direction of the town again. He wanted nothing more than to drop off his two passengers and head home. He needed an aspirin and a nap.  
  
*****  
  
"Anytime I need to see your face, I just close my eyes and I am taken to a place where your crystal mind and magenta feelings take up shelter in the base of my spine sweet like a chic-a-cherry cola ." Rei sang along with the radio.   
  
Kai turned to glare at Rei and Rei just slunk away. Kai sighed and turned back to the road and tapped his hands on the wheel to the song.  
  
"HA!" Rei exclaimed. "You do like this song." Rei beamed and began to sing again. "Come stand a little bit closer, breathe in and get a little bit higher. You'll never know what hit you when I get to you."  
  
Kai glared at Rei again and Rei didn't wince this time and just continued to sing along to the radio. Then to piss Kai off some more, Tala decided to start singing along too.   
  
"Ooh, I want you I don't know if I need you But, ooh, I'd die to find out Ooh, I want you I don't know if I need you But, ooh, I'd die to find out " Both Rei and Tala were signing together at the top of their lungs.  
  
Kai growled and looked at where he was. About five minutes from Rei's house was his guess and if he didn't get there soon enough, he was going to kill the person that was sitting next to him right now and he wasn't lying. He had enough of Rei and Tala already today, he couldn't stand another second of them and he had to continue to put up with both of them for about another five minutes and then Tala alone for another eight. Kai sighed and increased his speed. He might as well get this over with as soon as possible. No reason to torture himself.  
  
"Hey Kai?" Rei asked as they waited at a stop light.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"For what?" Kai asked with a frown on his face. He didn't know, nor care, why Rei was thankful to him. He just wanted them to get the hell home. Then he got a flash of memory in his brain. Their cars were at the theater. "DAMNIT!"  
  
"What? What?" Rei asked with surprise.   
  
"I forgot your cars are at the theater." Kai made a quick turn. "Anyway...for what?"  
  
"For going back for the chicks." Rei said simply. "I know you don't like them and that you don't want them here which is why I'm thanking you for being such a good friend and going back for them. That was very nice of you and I'm incredibly grateful."   
  
"Good." Kai said sharply. "Cause I'm not going to ever do that again."  
  
Rei nodded and swallowed. "Yah..."  
  
"What's wrong Rei?"  
  
"Ummmm...you know how we were all at the nest?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do you remember how many chicks I said there was." Rei paused. "Or rather how many chicks you said there was?"   
  
"Umm." Kai quickly skimmed his short term memory. "Yah, I said there was eight."  
  
Rei took a deep breath. "Okay. Just checking."  
  
Kai banged his head on the steering wheel. "You waited until now to tell me that we just might have left a chick back at the farm?" Kai took a deep breath. "Rei, I want to tell you how lucky you are that this car is MOVING and I can't just REACH OVER there and KILL YOU!"  
  
Rei swallowed hard. "I'm sorry Kai. Well be happy that we have them all and that you don't have to go back to get any of them. That's got to be a relief for you. Right?"  
  
Kai just growled. "Rei...when I let you off at your car, I don't want to see, hear or smell you or Tala for the next three days. Do you understand." Kai snorted. "Hell, the only reason I'm only making it three days is because I have to see you in three days for the next, and last, audition." Kai nodded suddenly and sped into the parking lot. "All right here you are. OUT! Don't forget the chicks and have a great day."  
  
Rei and Tala hopped out and Kai then sped off. Little did he realize that he had the chicks still in his possession.  
  
*****  
  
"He's got my chicks." Rei sighed and then kicked a can as they waited for Aurora to walk over here so that she could drive Tala home since Tala was in no state to do so himself.   
  
Tala rolled his eyes. "And well, it's not like Kai's going to do anything to the chicks. He's not that mean. Hell, he'll probably realize that he has them and then turn around and run them right back to you. He doesn't want them."  
  
"Yeah, but he said that he doesn't want to see us again for three days." Rei sighed. "I don't know if he's going to break that for a bunch of chicks. And he doesn't know how to take care of them and besides-" Rei covered his face with his hands. "HE'S NOT THEIR MOTHER!"  
  
Tala chuckled. "Yeah well, can you imagine Kai trying to be a mother."  
  
Rei started snickering at that thought. "Most definitely not." With that Rei stopped snickering. "Which means that he's not going to do very good with taking care of them." Rei grabbed Tala's shirt and shook him. "TALA! I need to get my chicks back! I need them back RIGHT NOW!" Rei began to sob.  
  
Tala took a deep breath. "Um it's okay Rei." Tala put an unsure arm around Rei. "They'll be fine."  
  
Rei heaved in a breath and then threw himself into Tala's arms. "What if they're not?"   
  
Tala blinked as Rei cried. 'Um...I don't know....Um..." Tala looked around. Right about now it would be great for Aurora to show up. She was a girl. She knew how to deal with this kind of stuff. Right now Tala had no idea what on earth he was doing.   
  
"TALA! What if they die because Kai won't take care of them properly?" Rei asked between tears as he sniveled.   
  
Tala sighed. "Don't worry Rei." Tala tried to find a way for this to feel less awkward to him. "Kai isn't heartless. He'll take care of them. He's not that mean." Tala took a deep breath. What on earth was he saying? In the mood Kai was in right now, Kai would probably drive to a beach and then throw the cage, and the chicks, in the ocean.   
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
Tala swallowed. "Yes, of course I am." Tala rolled his eyes at himself. I can't believe I'm being so stupid. False assurance is going to wreck this guy, especially if Kai does throw the chicks in the ocean.  
  
"Tala?" A female voice called out to him. "Tala? Where on earth are you?"  
  
"Over here." Tala called out, happy to hear the familiar, feminine voice of his girlfriend.   
  
Rei let go of Tala and dried his eyes. "Thanks Tala."  
  
"Your welcome." Tala said quietly and then climbed, slowly, into his car. "See you later."  
  
"Uh huh." Rei agreed and then waved to Aurora and went to his own car.  
  
"Come on Tala." Aurora said, looking at him. "Lets get you home."  
  
"That's all I could ever want to do right now." Tala said with a groan as he shifted his ice pack. "God those things are painful to deal with."  
  
"I don't even want to know, do I?" Aurora asked carefully.   
  
"Probably not." Tala said simply. "So how is your new song coming along?"  
  
Aurora shrugged. "You'll find out soon enough." Aurora grinned evilly.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Take it however you want Tala." Aurora said simply. "Take it anyway you want."  
  
*****  
  
Kai took a long drive; a very long drive. A drive so long that it took him an hour to get back to his house. Kai sighed and then took his keys out of the car and sighed, the sound of the loud music was now gone. Kai had turned the music up as loud as it would go without blowing his speakers or anything and had put in a CD and just drove. It was so weird to now, an hour later, have complete and total silence.  
  
Then all of a sudden he heard peeps.  
  
Kai turned and looked and cursed. "FUCK!" Kai banged his head on his car. "For fuck sakes, why on earth didn't Rei take his fucking chicks with him?" Kai sighed and grabbed them, locked his car and headed into his house.   
  
Kai threw the chicks on the couch and then sighed as they all started to peep deafeningly. For pete's sakes, did these things ever shut up. Kai didn't think for a second that if he hadn't had the music so loud that he would have been able to ignore these things for as long as he had.  
  
"What on earth is your problem?" Kai asked, looking in on the chicks. They all looked back at him with puppy dog eyes. Kai sighed. "All right, all right, I'll let you out." Kai sighed and did so, after putting down newspaper. "Do you see this?" Kai asked the chicks. "You go to the bathroom on it. I found any bathroom business anywhere else and you're back in that cage."  
  
The chicks blinked and then began to run around. Kai shook his head and then moved to his answering machine, figuring that there probably would be messages for him since he had been gone all day.  
  
"Beep. You have four messages. To hear message number one press-" Kai cut the machine off by pressing the number that he knew it was going to ask for. "Message number one, recorded at eleven fifty-six am."   
  
Krys's voice started to talk. "Heya Kai. Guess I missed you. I didn't think you were going to leave for that audition thing for another half hour. When you get back, call me so we can go out for donuts or something. Yeah, I know this sounds corny but I miss you. Talk to you soon."  
  
"End of message one." The answering machine told him. "If you would like to listen to this message again press one, if you'd like to delete this-" Kai cut it off by pressing the number he knew meant go to the next message. "Message number two, recorded at one forty-two PM."   
  
This time it was his grandfather's voice. "Kai? I hope you're not out with some girl when you should be working." Kai smirked, if only. That would have been easier. "Your division is being stupid Kai, I want you in there tomorrow morning taking care of it, or I will." There was a click.  
  
"End of message two." The answering machine told him faithfully, this time Kai just pressed the button for the next message before the machine could tell him to. "Message number three, recorded at four fourteen."  
  
"Hey Kai." It was Krys's voice again. "I heard about Tala's incident from Leslie. Ouch. Anyway, if you're home, wanna phone me? Thanks. I have something to tell you."  
  
"End of message three." Again Kai just pressed the button for the next message. "Message number four, recorded at six twenty-four."  
  
"KAI?" Rei's frantic voice was on the message this time. "I left my chicks in your car. Well, rather you drove away before I could get them. Could you please, please, PLEASE bring them over to me? Thanks Kai."   
  
Kai smirked. Why on earth would he do that? It would be much more fun to just let him panic for the next three days. Besides, it was his fault for not grabbing the chicks. With that Kai picked up the phone and dialed Krys's phone number. Rei could wait the three days, Krys couldn't.  
  
*****  
  
Rei stared at the phone. Literally stared at the phone. Rei was incredibly worried that Kai had just taken the chicks and decided to kill them or something. Rei winced at that thought. No, Kai wouldn't do that. Kai liked Rei. Kai was nice to Rei. There was no way in the whole wide world that Kai would just kill his chicks.  
  
Right?  
  
Rei stared at the phone.   
  
****  
  
{A/N: What do you think of the ending for this chappie??? LOL...here's the reply to last chappie's reviews *huggles all the people who didn't forget about her and reviewed* ^___________^  
  
Red Countess-*gasps at the extra weight on her* JK...I'm sorry it took so long for me to update...look I did it again. I promise I'm going to eventually get this done. And look...I even have to update one more tme for this fanfic to be over...at least...so hopefully I update faster, ne?  
  
aZn-DiViN3-bLeU - yeah, I know I know, chickens are weird, aren't they? Haha, oh well it was funny...  
  
Black-List-Hunter - Rei went back for the chicks because he felt sorry for them because well, they think he's their mother and he left them..besides I glared at Rei to get him to do so.. Rei: *hides*  
  
Zoea--Thank you. I'm glad you think that it's funny *huggles Zoea* thanks for reviewing ^_^  
  
Mirrored Soul-I know it had been a while since I updated. I swear I'm getting worse at this 'updating thing' *grins* I'm glad you thought it was funny...that was my intent...And read the reply for Black-List-Hunter to see why Rei returned for chicks *nods* and the kitty part was one of my favourite parts to write ^_^  
  
Crazy Rei lover--*grins* yeah, I made people laugh *Feels proud* yaoi thoughts *glares and shakes head* just kidding ^_^, yah I'm sorry about that....*decides that was her fault* *Repeats to self 'must think unyaoi thoughts'* lol  
  
Kai baby-girl -- LOL I'm glad you thought it was good...  
  
Hellblazer--I thought it was interestingly funny that a guy that was part cat was a chick's mother ....thanks, I'm glad you thought this chappie was good ^_^  
  
Lazyfifilazy--yeah I went back and looked and I screwed up at the end somemore...most likely. There was eight eggs, as you can see in this chappie ^_^...though one of them followed Kai LOL...yeah anyway, sorry about that ....no you can count, I'm the one that can't...lol 


	12. Doing the chicken dance in a movie audit...

A/N: YEAH! I'm finally updating..when was the last time I updated??? *goes and checks* two months ago almost...I feel so bad...well this is a long chapter...over 5000 words long so hopefully it sort of makes up for the how long it's been since I updated...  
  
BTW...have you noticed how I'm completely and totally ignoring the girls in this fanfic except for when I need them for little things (like driving Tala home)????? I didn't notice that before..okay, I'm going to write a girl into this chappter, I promise *nods*   
  
Anyways I also want to say thank you to Fyne Inverse who gave me the script that I'm going to use for this chapter ^_^ thankies   
  
Chapter Twelve: Doing the chicken dance in a movie audition   
  
Kai yawned as he looked at his watch and then back at the person at the head of the table. Why on earth his grandfather thought this would beneficial, he would never know. Kai already knew how to do this kind of stuff and having to do this when didn't really need to was just annoying. Then again, Maybe Voltaire was just using Kai's experiencing this meeting as an excuse to not be here himself. It was quite possible that the older Hiwatari didn't like these meetings anymore than Kai did.   
  
Kai smirked at that.   
  
Then Kai sighed and decided to think about something else. What else was there to think about? Well he had another audition today and thankfully it was the last one. They had even said that it wasn't as stupid as the rest of the auditions had been, well actually Leslie had said that. Leslie had said that they were just going to make Kai do a simple reading, like they had at the beginning, and they were going to weed people out by that. Kai didn't exactly understand how they were going to do that but eh, he was sure that he would figure it out.   
  
"So Mr. Hiwatari-" the presenter said with a shaky voice. "-did you, do you..." He took a deep breath. "What do you think of our probability in this?"   
  
Kai snapped back to attention and glared at the people that looked at him with surprise for not being paying absolute attention. They all looked away and Kai mentally took names down.  
  
Kai leaned back in his chair and looked up at the ceiling. "I think that you need to work on getting a better presenter." Kai said simply. "I will go over your case again next week but this time, bring someone in who doesn't trip over his tongue." Kai glared at the presenter. "This meeting has been adjured."   
  
Kai got up, out of his chair and made his way towards the door that lead to his office, he opened it and heard the voice of some female calling his name. Kai turned around and ended up face to face with one of the presenter's supporters, so to speak.   
  
Kai snorted at that, if this guy thought that bringing a nice looking girl with him so that Kai would pay a more generous look at the presentation, he was wrong. Besides Kai didn't need that kind of people to get anything. He had Krys.   
  
"Can I help you?" Kai asked, not moving from being two inches away from this girl's face and just glared. She backed up immediately and realized that she was definitely in the wrong.  
  
"I'm sorry, I just was wondering if you could tell me when exactly I was going to get this second chance."   
  
"Go talk to my secretary." Kai said simply. She sighed and turned away, not willing to say anything else to Kai's face anymore.   
  
Kai smirked, that's what she gets for thinking that every rich guy was just going to throw themselves at her. Being rich meant you had more options so there weren't that many rich guys that didn't have a couple girls, at least, to choose from. And Kai had already made that choice.   
  
Kai yawned and stretched. He didn't have any more meetings scheduled for today so he go home now after looking at any paper work that his secretary had left on his desk during that last meeting.   
  
Kai closed his office door behind him and looked at his desk, nothing was on it. Kai grinned, he had to like his secretary.   
  
Kai grabbed his coat and closed the blinds on his window. He could now go home and have a nice shower before he had to go to the audition. Kai sighed and made a note to make sure that the chicks weren't in the bathroom this time. Kai was still recovering from the shock of being jumped on by a chick in the middle of a shower.   
  
Kai groaned at that thought. He wasn't sure how, but the chicks had decided that he was their father. They didn't follow him around as loyally as they would follow around Rei but they were still there most of the time. Kai couldn't wait to give Rei back his 'babies' today.   
  
"I'm out Sharon." Kai said as he passed his secretary on the way out. Sharon just nodded and waved him away. Kai chuckled, that was Sharon for you. She certainly wasn't going to keep here Kai all day so that he could bug her into giving him some more work so she was ready and willing to get rid of him. It made Kai's life a lot better.   
  
Kai climbed into his car and turned the key. He wanted to get home and fast. He turned around to back out of his parking spot and saw that damn presenter again standing in his way. Kai sighed and beeped the horn but the guy just stood there as if he was extra determined.   
  
"Fuck." Kai said with a glare. "I'd just have to have one of those guys that treat this stupid thing a little more seriously than they need to." Kai sighed and honked his horn again then he rolled down his window. "If you don't get the hell out of there I'm going to run you over."   
  
"You just have to say yes to our business." The guy said. "Please?"   
  
"I told you." Kai said with a scowl. "You can come back in two weeks and try again. But for right now I'm not impressed with either you or your presentation. And if you don't get the hell out of the way, I'm going to revoke my request for you to come and see me in two weeks."   
  
The guy sighed and stepped out of the way and Kai backed up, after rerolling up his window and drove off. What a freak! This was going to be a long day.   
  
Kai pulled in his driveway and sighed, sitting in the car for a minute more than he had to. He really didn't want to go in there and see what the chicks had left for him to clean up today. Definitely didn't want to go see that. Kai breathed out and then got out of his car.  
  
It would only be worse if he left them for any longer than he had to. Kai opened the door and wondered why he didn't just put them in the cage when he left and then heard the familiar crying of one of the chicks. Oh yeah, that's why.   
  
Kai hated the crying more than he hated the mess. The mess he could clean up, the crying he couldn't. All of a sudden eight chicks were at the door in front of him, all of them peeping and jumping up and down happily, including the one that had been crying just a few seconds again. Guess that one had been missing Kai.   
  
Kai scooped down and patted them all on the head in hello and then walked to the kitchen, where he left his briefcase and refilled the chick's water and food dishes on the floor.   
  
Kai smirked. "I feel like I'm feeding a dog but instead there's eight of them and none of them are bigger than my hand." The chicks just looked up at him and blinked. Kai rolled his eyes. "Yah, yah. I know, I know. You don't like being compared to the dog."   
  
Kai rolled his eyes but said nothing and ran upstairs, closing the bathroom door quickly. "Safe."   
  
No sooner had he said that then all eight chicks were heard from outside the bathroom door, crying. Kai banged his head on the door. "Why me?"   
  
*****  
  
Raye snuggled into Joey and listened to the continous sound of the rain that kept any notion of an awkward silence from happening. Raye's eyes drifted to Bryan and Tempest. Raye blinked and looked away, not wanting to linger too long on the direction that her thoughts were taking.  
  
So anyways, Kai has my chicks." Rei said wtih a defeated sigh. "And he's not returning my phone calls and won't open the door and-" Rei's head fell into his hands. "Oh what do you think happened to my poor chicks? Do you think they're okay? Do you think Kai got rid of them?" Rei began to shake.  
  
Hannah put her arms around him. "It's okay Rei, I'm sure that Kai didn't do anything to your chicks. I'm sure they're just fine. I'll bet he's just doing this to make you upset."  
  
"Kai wouldn't do that." Krys said in his defense. "Rei probably pissed him off and Kai's just taking a little bit of revenge."  
  
"On chicks?" Hannah asked, disgusted.  
  
"Oh stop fighting." Tempest snapped. "We all know that Kai will give the chicks back so why anyone is worried I don't know."  
  
"Yeah well, I'm going to phone him." Krys got up and went over to the phone.  
  
Raye rolled her reyes. "He's not going to answer."  
  
"Yes he will." Krys growled.  
  
'If you say so."  
  
"I do." Krys dailed Kai's number and then hung up. "He's in a meeting."  
  
"Oh?" Tempest asked in disbelief. "And how exactly did you know that? Did his pretty little blonde secretary tell you or are you just using your 'girlfriend intuition'? Hm?"  
  
"Very funny." Krys said. "As a matter of face, he told me that he was going to be in a meeting today about three days ago. He had it planned for that long."   
  
"Ah huh. Sure." Tempest rolled her eyes and snuggled into Bryan. "if you say sso Krys, if you say so."  
  
Raye sighed and got up. "Would y'all stop it? You should know better than this." Raye moved to where her keys were hanging. "Come on, auditions start in an hour. Lets go get something to eat."  
  
Everyone looked at each other and then sighed. There was nothing better to do.  
  
*****   
  
Kai exited the bathroom with his eight little followers behind him. Kai sighed, this was inhuman. Kai couldn't wait to get these stupid chicks back to Rei, and fast.   
  
Kai walked past the answering machine and sighed. There was ten messages and he knew for a fact that most of them were from Rei, asking about the chicks. The only thing was, did Kai think that anyone else had phoned him?   
  
Kai sighed and pressed the 'read messages' button. The answering machine instantly kicked into action. "Message one, recorded at seven thirty-six AM."   
  
Rei's voice dominated the room. "Kai! I know you have to be home sometime. You can't just stay away from your house. Kai! I need you to pick up or phone me back or something. What did you do with my chicks? Kai? Kai?"   
  
"End of message one." The answering machine said cheerfully. "If you'd like to listen to-" Kai quickly pressed three and went to the next message. "Message two, recorded at eleven forty-nine AM."   
  
Rei's voice came over the room again and Kai rolled his eyes and just quickly pressed three.  
  
"Message three, recorded at eleven fifty-two AM."   
  
"KAI!" Rei's voice yelled and Kai almost jumped but regained composure and pressed three again.   
  
"Message four, recorded at twelve twelve PM."   
  
"KAI!" Rei's voice again and Kai pressed the next button for the third time.   
  
"Message five, recorded at one twenty-three PM."   
  
"Kai Hiwatari." Voltaire's voice said over the phone. "About the fact that you let some company have another chance. You and I are going to have a very long talk about that. You know better than that. You'd better phone me before my ten o'clock meeting tomorrow."   
  
"End of message five. If you'd-" Once again the button was pressed to go on. "Message six, recorded at one forty-six PM."   
  
"Kai! I want my-"   
  
"Message seven, recorded at three o'clock."   
  
"Hey Kai, it's Tala. Would you please tell Rei what you did with the chicks before he has a heart attack and does something stupid. I realize that you were mad at us but you can't be this mad, right?" Tala inhaled. "Thanks Kai."   
  
"End of message seven." The answering machine didn't even have a chance to say what it wanted to next. "Message eight, recorded at three oh-two."   
  
"Kai Hiwatari." This time it was Krys. "If you don't get Rei back those stupid chicks I'm going to come over there and murder you. I realize that you think you're teaching him a lesson but don't you think that this is a little harsh? You'd better give those chicks back. That's all I can say. Bye."   
  
"End of message eight. If-" If the answering machine had feelings it was probably mad by now because it had been interupted so many times. "Message nine, recorded at three oh-six."   
  
"KAI!" Rei's voice sounded really desperate now. "Please Kai...I want my chicks back."   
  
"End of message nine-" Again the answering machine was interupted. "Message ten, recorded at three oh-seven."   
  
"Kai? Are you there? Auditions start in an half an hour. Get your ass over here." That was Tala. "Bye."   
  
"End of message ten." Kai sighed and pressed the 'stop' button.   
  
Kai rolled his eyes and looked at the chicks. "Ready to go back to your mother?" The chicks all cocked their head and peeped. "Good, 'cause that's where we're going now."   
  
*****  
  
Shara sighed as she waited for Ttala's car to pull in the parking lot. His friend Rei, and his girlfriend, were already here, as was the rest of the 'group'. Shara sneered. How dare those jealous want-to-bes attempt to keep her and Tala apart any longer. Shara was going to have tala whether they wanted her to or not. And there was nothing that any of those freaks could do about it either. Especially when Shara worked her plan into action and got a picture that would have Aurora steaming at Tala. Shara smirked, and then Shara would be able to move in. The greatest part was that no one would be able to connect her to this incident. It was completely and totally perfect and all she had to do was switch Tala's script with her 'improved one'.  
  
Shara giggled, that would be easy enough. One of the script managers had the hots for her, it would be a sinch to slip it in. Tala and Aurora will be broken up before the end of the day! Oh, it is so difficult being so perfectly geniously evil.  
  
Shara spotted the red-headed script manager and headed over to him. She knew that Tala was going to be second to audition, so all she had to do was get her script second from the top. Piece of cake that would be.  
  
"Iain?" Shara called out to the red-head. "Iain!"  
  
"Yes?" Iain asked and then turned around, quickly becoming as red as his hair when he saw just who was calling him.  
  
"Iain! I dropped my key. Can you help me find it?" In about three point six seconds, Iain was down on his hands and knees, attempting to find the lost key.  
  
"Where did you lose it?" Iain asked as Shara walked towards the pile of scripts.  
  
"Um, just a few feet in front of you." Shara called back as she lifted the top script and placed hers underneath it.  
  
"Found it!" Iain said triumphantly, turning around and standing up.  
  
Shara quickly let go of the first script and didn't notice as it fluttered to the ground. "Oh thank you!" Shara squealed an dtook the key from him. "I'd better be going now. See you around Iain." Shara winked and then walked away.   
  
When Shara was gone, Iain looked back at his pile and noticed the script on the floor. "Stupid thing, trying to get away from me." Iain picked it up and put it on the bottom of the pile. "Alright, lets go and get these things to the directors."   
  
Iain proudly picked up the pile and headed to the director's room, Shara's script laying on the top...  
  
*****  
  
"Look. There's Kai's car." Rei said all of a sudden, leaping up off the ground where he was sitting. "Lets go get my chicks back."  
  
Hannah got up with him and slowly everyone else followed suit. "You'd think he actually was their mother for Pete's sake." Krys whispered to Aurora who just shrugged and leaned into Tala.  
  
For once Kai's roof was up and his tainted windows all rolled up. Krys loved this car but preferrred to have all the windows down. Krys wondered what exactly Kai was up to.  
  
Rei banged needlessly on the car window. "Kai! Get out here! I want my chicks back!" Rei kept hammering away on the car window until he heard the familiar click of the door lock and Rei stepped back.   
  
Kai climbed out, his best (or at least one of his best) business suits were on. A very sharp black suit which Kai had paired with sunglasses. If Krys wasn't already going out with him, she'd probably be after him right now.  
  
Kai slammed his door shut and looked around. Within a second Rei had his fingers around Kai's neck and was squeezing. "Kai Hiwatari, you'd better get my chicks to me right about NOW!"  
  
Kai glared at Rei, which made Rei back off a little bit and then Kai pulled at his collar to straight it and then he turned and walked to the other side of his car and opened it. Eight, happy, hyper, curious, fluffy chicks hopped out and began running to and fro.  
  
"My chicks!" Rei screeched and went for them.  
  
The chicks heard that noise and all peeped, scurrying to get behind Kai's legs, obviously for protection. Kai laughed and moved out from in front of them. "Looks like they want to get away from your whining as much as I do."  
  
Rei glared and sighed. "Mean jerk."  
  
Kai chuckled and looked down at his feet. "Alright chicks, go find your mother..."  
  
The chicks all looked innocently up at Kai and seemed to be pondering his actions as Kai motioned over to Rei. Then the chicks all clucked and ran over to Rei's feet, jumping up and down madly. Kai beamed and leaned down to sweep them up.  
  
Krys gave a pointed look at all of her friends. She was gloating in the fact that all of her friends had been wrong about Kai being mean to the chicks. Obviously the chicks just adored Kai and they wouldn't do that if Kai had been mean to them.  
  
Just then a little crying noise started. Everyone looked around frantically for the source and eventually everyon'es eyes fell on one of the chicks.  
  
"What's wrong with it?" Rei asked as he attempted to soothe the chick by rocking it back and forth. "Why won't it stop crying?"  
  
Kai rolled his eyes, or at least Krys was sure that he did, and walked over to Rei and took the chick from Rei's hands and looked at it. "Would you just stop it?"  
  
The chick looked at Kai for a moment and then peeped happily and jumped up and down. Rei shrugged and took the chick back, which instantly restarted the crying episode. Rei quickly gave it back and growled. "What did you do to it? You poisoned its mind against its own mother."  
  
Kai rolled his eyes as he took off his sunglasses and neatly foled them into his pocket. "Look Rei, I did no such thing. This one just needs to get used to you again, that's all. She cries everytime that I leave the house."  
  
"Really?" Rei asked, tilting his head as he looked at the chick that Kai was still holding.  
  
"Trust me, she does. And the rest of them cry when you put them in a cage and they can't see you anymore." Kai shrugged. "You'll get used to it pretty quickly. Or go mad with the crying."  
  
Rei sighed and looked at the chick that was following Kai around now since Kai put it down. Rei wordlessly shook his head. "Well whatever happens, you're keeping that chick. I'd never be able to stand that much crying!"   
  
The chick peeped happily while Kai grunted.  
  
*****  
  
Kai was called first into the 'reading room'. From outside, Kai could have sworn that it was just a broom closet and that they were seriously just kidding him about the fact that he was going to have to read in that room. Then Kai had gone in.  
  
From inside, Kai knew that it was a broom closet. It had been cleaned out before they used it for this stupid thing but anyone with a brain could tell that it was a broom closet. And there, about three feet away from Kai were the judges, looking at him and smiling, though they were completely squished into the closet with their chairs. Kai just raised his eyebrow and shook his head. This was going to be one low-budget movie and Kai didn't know if he actually wanted to be apart of it.   
  
"Just take a script off of the stand and READ it." Jeremy said, empathesizing the word 'read'. Kai smirked, he knew what these two were up to. They just wanted him to read it and not do any actions. Not that Kai would have anyways, but now..now Kai was interested in flunking this. And what better way to do so than do just screw up the final cut?   
  
Kai grabbed a script and flipped it open. Kai's eyes opened wide. No wonder they didn't want anyone to act this out, this was absolutely horrible. It was disgusting and Kai knew disgusting. He wasn't that stupid. Kai shuddered. Well it wasn't too late to back out now. Kai looked at the faces of his future 'directors' though and shuddered. Forget that!  
  
{A/N: No this isn't Fyne Inverse's script..This is 'Shara's'..*nods* just so you know ^_^} Kai took a deep breath. "First of all my name is Kai Hiwatari and I'm 15 years old. I have a girlfriend currently and her name is Krys but I most definitely do not love her. I just think that she's a horrible person and if I could, I would go and kill her." Kai made a disgusted face. "And I just think that you're lovely." Kai sighed, knowing this was his big chance to blow it and he threw himself at Sandra.   
  
Sandra squealed as Kai seemed to be attempting to tackle him.  
  
"I LOVE YOU!"  
  
*****  
  
Shara smirked as she thought about the geniusness of her plan. She just had to edit her tape and wipe out Kai's audition before Tala's and Rei's afterwards and she'd be all good. No one would know that it was her that did it and Aurora's temper would carry it from there on. Tala wouldn't know what hit him, the poor guy. Shara shrugged. Too bad, he should have came to her when he had the choice. Now she would force him to.  
  
Tala would be so upset because Aurora hated him and he didn't know why that he wouldn't question Shara coming to comfort him. Then she would slowly move in, become the 'blacklash' and then she would keep him from getting away.  
  
Shara giggled, this would be soo easy.  
  
*****  
  
{A/N: Okay I'm not going to drag this chapter out forever...I'm just going to show you Tala and Rei's auditions so that you can see the actual script that Fyne Inverse wrote me because I think it's kinda funny ^_^ plus I said that I would use it and in case you didn't know..she's scarey when she's mad lol}  
  
Tala sat in the chair that he was 'assigned' to sit in. Tala growled, it had been almost an hour since Kai had gone in there. What on earth were they making him read in there? Kai still hadn't come out and no one else had been called in. It was stupid and frusterating. Who did these directors think they were? Did they think that they were going to win any scout points by keeping him waiting this long? Well guess what, they weren't!!!  
  
Tala was about to get up and leave when someone opened the door of the 'reading room' and peeked out. "Tala? You may come in now."  
  
Tala growled and got up, waved to Rei who was occupying himself with his chicks and then walked into the room....Kai had been right, it was a broom closet.   
  
Tala rolled his eyes, he wasn't going to work in a movie with this kind of conditions. Maybe he should pull a 'Kai' and just 'read' the script and not do anything else. Tala nodded, that was exactly what he was going to do.  
  
"Take a script off of the pile and just read from it." Sandra said simply and then motioned to the pile of scripts.  
  
Tala did so, opened it and then cleared his throat. "Hello my name is, say your name." Tala looked up and saw that neither of the directors had even blinked. Maybe he hadn't made it clear enough that he wasn't doing what they wanted him to. "I was born in, say wherever you were born." Tala looked up again, still nothing. What in the hell was going on? They should be at least a little upset or something. Maybe they really don't like this script or aren't even listening to me. Tala decided to speak a little bit louder. "And I'm the, say what place you have in your family." Tala growled when he still didn't get a reaction.  
  
"Keep going Tala." Jeremy coaxed. "You're doing great."  
  
Tala blinked. What on earth was that supposed to be. Tala bit off his frusterations and continued to read. "I like to dance like a duck, make a duck-like dance please-" Tala growled again. "And I'm secretly a nudist, take your shirt and pants off please." Tala bit his tongue in his attempt NOT to yell at the directors. "And I really love your work, blow a kiss to the directors" Still, they didn't seem surprised he wasn't doing what the script told him to. "Please include me in your play, kneel in front of the directors and bow your head please." Tala gave up. "Stand up, gather your things and exit the room quietly." Tala growled, threw the script at the directors and left. Stupid SOB's.  
  
*****  
  
Rei watched as Tala stomped out of the room and ran out into the parking lot. Rei shrugged, guess something bad had happened to him in there. Rei shrugged and picked up his chicks and had them follow him into the room. Then he looked around him.  
  
It was broom closet, that was the first thing that Rei noticed. Then he noticed a pile of scripts in front of him. Rei picked one up.  
  
"Just-" Sandra coughed. "-read that."  
  
Rei nodded. He looked over it, it shouldn't be too bad. Rei smiled, he was going to make this the best script reading they had ever heard and that's all there was to it. Rei beamed and then cleared his throat.  
  
"Hello, my name is Rei. I was born in China." Rei blinked when they looked at him and sighed. Rei didn't get it, what was wrong with his reading? Maybe they wanted more enthusiasm. Rei started bouncing up an ddown. "I'm the eldest in my family." {A/N: Yeah yeah yeah, i don't know if he is or if he isn't or if he's an only child so don't flame me if i'm wrong *nods*} Rei blinked again. "I like to dance like a duck." Rei giggled and then went around in circles in his version of a 'duck dance'. "And I'm secretly a nudist." Rei did a nice little strip tease. His shirt ended up on one of the chick's head. "And I really love your work." Rei decided to take the 'blowing a kiss' thing furthur and he went and kissed Sandra on the check. "Please include me in your play." Rei kneeled in front of the directors and bowed his head. Then Rei stood up, gathered his stuff, called to his chicks and exited the room.  
  
As Rei left he realized why he hadn't seen Kai go back through the main room...it was because there was another door.  
  
As Rei exited the room Sandra and Jeremy just exchanged looks.  
  
*****  
  
Shara was going through the last phases of her plan. The directors were almost done with everyone that they had to go through. Then everyone, and their friends, would be herded in here so that they could be shown the results. At the moment everyone was staring at the front of the room, Shara would turn on the projector and BOOM, Tala would be hers.  
  
Shara couldn't believe that this plan hadn't come to her before. It was so ingenious. So perfect. So flawless...  
  
"Now, I want you all to head in this room." Shara heard someone call and Shara chuckled to herself. That's right Aurora, come in here. I want you especially to see EXACTLY what Tala thinks of all of Sandra. Shara continued to giggle.  
  
"Alright, ladies and gentlemen. I know that most of you in the room were in the audition process one time or another and I hope that you all find the people that we choose to be people that can think are great." Jeremy said with a smile.  
  
"So for the final result-" Sandra started.  
  
"We chose-" Jeremy continued.  
  
Shara decided to, at that exact moment, turn on the video tape. All of a sudden there was a murmur across the crowd and Shara came out to look at the screen.  
  
And saw, to her horror, Kai Hiwatari standing on the screen.   
  
Kai raised his eyebrow and shook his head. He looked like he was in disgust at where he was. And he probably had a reason to be because he seemed to be in some sort of closet, obviously where they were taking the final auditions.  
  
Jeremy smiled and looked at Kai warmly. "Just take a script off the stand and READ it." Jeremy was so obvious with the empathesizing that Kai would have to be an idiot to do anything that involved him do a reaction.  
  
But then Kai smirked and everyone in the room knew that the last thing he was going to do was to just read it. Then Kai flipped open the script and his eyes went wide and the only person in the room that knew exactly why, was Shara.  
  
Shara was thinking to herself as she watched what was going on. FUCK! How on earth could my plan go bad? What happened? I know I put the script in the right spot! Why? Why? WHY?  
  
For a minute it looked like Kai wasn't going to act anything else and then Shara would be safe. But then Kai looked at the faces of the directors and shuddered and Shara knew that wasn't going to happen.  
  
Kai took a deep breath. "First of all, my name is Kai Hiwatari and I'm 15 years old. I have a girlfriend currently and her name is Krys but I most definitely do not love her."   
  
Shara could see her life flash before her life. Krys wouldn't be fooled by this. Krys was going to be looking for blood and most likely not Kai's.  
  
"I just think that she's a horrible person and if I could, I would go and kill her." Kai made a disgusted face.  
  
Shara figured that was the look people were going to give her when they saw her face once Krys was done with her.  
  
"And I just think that you're lovely." Kai sighed and Shara wished she could make it stop right now.   
  
Kai threw himself at Sandra. Literally.  
  
Sandra and Shara both squealed at the same time.  
  
"I LOVE YOU!" Kai yelled and began to leave kisses all over Sandra's face.  
  
Shara looked over at where Krys was sitting and saw her scanning the crowd. Then Krys' eyes went over to where Shara was standing and glared. She jumped up and started running for Shara. Shara screamed.   
  
She was dead meat!  
  
*****  
  
Kai didn't want to think about what had just happened. Someone had taped his audition and that wasn't really that cool. Then Krys had got up and ran after someone, probably who she thought had taped him. Kai shrugged, oh well, at least it's over. Kai got up and stetched, only to have Sandra and Jeremy head over to him.  
  
Sandra handed him a piece of paper.   
  
"I want you to sign this." She said with a smile. "We've decided to sign you."  
  
Kai looked at her and looked her expression up and down. Then he chuckled and pushed the paper into her chest. "Forget it lady, I don't want anything to do with you." With that Kai got up and headed over to where he was sure that Krys had gone.   
  
Sure enough he found her. And Shara. Kai smirked and leaned against the wall, letting Krys get a few more punches in before coming in and pulling her away, whipping her around and pressing his mouth against hers.   
  
"Ready to go?" Kai asked.  
  
"Yeap." Krys said with a smile, kicking Shara again and then following Kai out to the car. "So who won?"  
  
Kai climbed in the car and Shara did the same. Kai pulled out of the parking lot, the top now down and the wind rushing over them. Kai headed for the free way.  
  
"Well? Who won?" Krys asked again.  
  
"I did."  
  
"Oh?" Krys sighed and then shook her head. "I'm so proud of you. You'll have fun. Sure you won't have any time for me but you deserve-"  
  
"I turned them down."  
  
"You did?" Krys didn't try to hide her pleasure at that. "Did I ever tell you that I love you?" Kai chuckled and Krys blushed. "I didn't mean it-"  
  
Kai waved her off and they sped down the freeway, listening to nothing but the wind.  
  
Then Kai grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "I love you too."  
  
{A/N: And that's the end of it ^____^ What do you think? I expect to get a review (at least one) for this chapter !! lol..my hopes aren't that high..i haven't updated for two months, my readers have probably all got bored and ran away *sobs* I miss you guys !! *sobs some more* I think I'm going to do a 'recognition chapter' next...list all the people that supported me during this fanfic (and it's prequels) So look for that...it should be up within a day or two... 


	13. ReviewRecognitions in an elevatorrestau...

This is a thanks and a 'recongition' to all those people that reviewed me over the course of this series....  
  
Starting with Finding Love in an Elevator...(remember that fanfic?)  
  
This list is organized by when they first reviewed me and basically 'order of appearence'....  
  
Kai's Blue Angel   
  
Dayaja   
  
kai's babe   
  
Anime the Fallen Angel   
  
Coppelia   
  
Black-List-Hunter   
  
Zoea   
  
Curtis Zidane Ziraa   
  
Mirrored Soul   
  
Kkornelia   
  
Blut Erst   
  
Fire Spirit  
  
JrAirhead  
  
Hiwatari-gurl   
  
Tears of Eternal Darkness   
  
Cutie Eskimo   
  
Flatfoot-92   
  
Devildragon  
  
Crazy Rei Luva   
  
ClowSwordWielder  
  
KBA  
  
Venom's Savior   
  
Umi Ryuuzaki   
  
Deon   
  
Pissed-timistic  
  
Luna no Mana   
  
LadyOrient   
  
Lavender23  
  
Supream Godess  
  
Inugurl  
  
Araceil Black Panther   
  
Lightning Strikes Twice   
  
...   
  
Miekkie   
  
HellFenix  
  
LiL MisS DOOM   
  
Jacky Ryu   
  
Yume0   
  
Whisper2imaginary   
  
Yuki  
  
Redex   
  
Roll   
  
aZnpRyD   
  
Forest-fires  
  
Hellblazer  
  
DarkWolf88  
  
Kaze ni Tenshi  
  
Kai-Koi  
  
The Great Kuro Neko  
  
aZn-DiViN3-bLeU   
  
Michelle Yami  
  
ultamate  
  
Jinko Kawaii  
  
dunkmoonX  
  
wildflower92490   
  
Sazula of the Force   
  
Demonic Pyro Freak  
  
Beybladergrl   
  
Out of all these reviewers I have to thank Dayaja and Zoea for reviewing every chapter since I started my fanfic and these two, plus Crazy Rei Luva, Cutie Eskimo, Kai's Babe, Kai's blue Angel, Kkornelia, Lightning strikes twice, and whisper2imaginary for being some of my favourite and most supportive reviewers... 

Okay now going to the next fanfic in the series...Finding Love in a Restaurant

Same idea so here we go....

Crazy Rei Luva

Whisper2imaginary

aZnpRyD

Luna no Mana

Mirrored Soul

Kai's Babe

SilverHopeForever

Wild-Roze

Anime the fallen angel

Demonic Pyro Freak

AznAngel

Hiwatari-gurl

wildflower92490

Redex

Zoea

Black-list-hunter

Umi Hiwatari

dudems

roll

Coppelia

Lady Zack

Fyne, Elesyne and Lyne Inverse

F.A. Star Hawk

ClowSwordWielder

Bookie

Dayaja

Curtis Zidane Ziraa

Oooooh -squeakie-

Jacky Ryu

LiL MisS DOOM

Scorpio-Kura

Beyblader-grl

Kai-babyygirl

Ice Archer Girl

And I want to thank a total of six people for reviewing every single chapter of that fanfic (that's a lot)...Crazy Rei Luva, Coppelia, Mirrored Soul, Whispers2Imaginary, Wildflower92490, and Zoea huggles them thanks you guys ...And I also want to thank Fyne Inverse for hitting me in the head when I went all weird nods lolol

Now onto 'Finding Love in a Movie Audition'

Crazy Rei Luva

Wildflower92490

Dayaja

Coppelia

whispers2imaginary

mirroredsoul

Black-list-hunter

LiL MisS DOOM

umi hiwatari

Zoea

Luna no Mana

micki5

aZn-DiViN3-bLuE

Kitty

Beyblader-grl

Jacky Ryu

Fyne, Elesyne and Lyne Inverse

Kai's babygirl

Redex

Kai baby-girl

Kai mine

Lightning Strikes Twice

Hiwatari-Gurl

LightDeathParanoia

Mii-Chan

Blut Erst

Hellblazer

lazyfifilazy

Well that's all the reviewers so far and I want to thank black-list-hunter, zoea and aZn-DiViN3-bLuE for reviewing every single chapter ...thanks you guys ..I also want to thank Blut Erst, Lightning strikes twice, Kai babygirl, LiL MisS DOOM, and whispers2imaginary for being my favourite reviewers and Kai Mine for actually reviewing lol


End file.
